Siempre has estado ahí
by LiaGD
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te das cuenta del amor que sientes por alguien que siempre estuvo ahí? No se admiten más personajes al fic, ya está completo el cupo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...Este es mi primer fic sobre Naruto. La verdad es que llevo poco tiempo viendo la serie y tengo que confesar que estoy bastante enganchada.

También confieso que mi pareja favorita es NaruHina y por eso quería dedicarles este fic, que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas para poder mejorarlo en la medida de lo posible... Y bueno, está claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Gracias por leer :)

**Siempre has estado ahí.**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

**Todo había terminado, quiero decir, después de todo supongo que podríamos ser felices.**

**Konoha ya había sido reconstruida y las cosas estaban normalizadas, aunque no todas, ni siquiera había podido intercambiar unas palabras con él después de aquella confesión que tanto me había costado. Él ya no estaba en la ciudad, estaba en una misión bastante importante y no sabía nada de el desde hace aproximadamente un par de meses.**

**Resignada y cansada dejé a un lado mis pensamientos y salí de la cálida ducha al gélido baño, me envolví en una toalla y cepillé mi cabello con cierta parsimonía, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de ir a entrenar, aunque claro, era mi obligación. Salí del baño descalza, y fui hacia mi habitación con la mirada perdida hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.**

**-Buenos días Hinata... ¿Sabes qué vas a llegar tarde al entrenamiento?-Me advirtió mi primo Neji. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar con el así que me limité a asentir y me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme. ¿Cómo podía ser todo tan aburrido y monótono? Aunque, en realidad, todo se había vuelto así desde que él se había marchado. No podía ni pensar en su nombre porque con tan sólo hacerlo un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Ya vestida y con el pelo totalmente seco me fui a entrenar, cuando llegué donde estaban Kiba y Shino cambié un poco mi expresión porque tampoco tenían por qué aguantar mi estado de ánimo, al fin y al cabo no tenían la culpa de nada.**

**-¡Hinata! Llegas tarde, pensábamos que te había pasado algo- Dijo Kiba con un tono enérgico y despreocupado, vamos, el de siempre.**

**-Lo..Lo siento, es que me quedé dormida- Me excusé haciendo una pequeña mueca, sonreí tímidamente a modo de disculpa.**

**-No te preocupes-Se limitó a decir Shino, sin ninguna expresión en la cara.**

**El entrenamiento se hizo ameno y por lo menos me divertí un poco con las bromas de Kiba. Llegó la hora de comer y me fui para casa, durante el camino volví a mi estado de ánimo anterior, estaba tan sumamente distraída que no escuché a quien me llamaba.**

**-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- Gritó una chica con el cabello de color rosa chicle, ella vino corriendo hacia mi y me giré sorprendida. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora a Sakura?**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunté con una extraña sensación, algo me decía que tenía una gran noticia que darme.**

**-Es Naruto- Vaya, el escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de forma cortante, tragué saliva con nerviosismo y la miré atenta.**

**-Esta misma noche está de vuelta, me ha mandado una carta, dice que mañana nos invita a todos a comer a su casa para celebrarlo y contarnos la misión. ¿Vendrás verdad?**

**Pero mi mente ya estaba muy lejos, desde que escuché la primera frase. Él regresaba y no, no lo podía creer. No sabía cómo podría mirarle a la cara, es más, no sabría como hablarle después de aquella confesión que tanto había atormentado mi mente durante estos meses. Escuchaba palabras de fondo pero nada conseguía sacarme de mis pensamientos.**

**-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde por favor! -Suplicaba Sakura desesperada, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de la ojiperla.**

**-Ehh..¿Qué? Perdona, es que, estaba ida-Me disculpé prácticamente valvuceando. Estaba mareada y nerviosa, descolocada.**

**-Que mañana Naruto nos ha invitado a comer a su casa. ¿Vienes no?**

**-Pues...- _No puede ser, mañana. Es... Imposible_- No...No lo sé. Tengo que consultarlo con mi padre y además...- Estaba histérica, pero de verdad. Y está claro que Sakura lo notó.**

**-No tienes de qué preocuparte Hinata, estoy segura de que Naruto está deseando verte. Tómate las cosas con calma y verás como todo sale bien-Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, que la devolví al instante. Sakura tenía toda la razón, tenía que ir. Además, con lo despistado que es él seguro que ni se acuerda de lo que le dije aquel día...**

**POV Naruto.**

**Era noche cerrada, estaba un poco cansado después del largo camino de vuelta. Pero todo había salido como estaba previsto y por eso estaba la mar de contento. Ya se divisaban las luces de la villa a lo lejos, estaba llegando a mi hogar. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin podría ver de nuevo a mis amigos y a toda la gente que quería. En estos meses me había dado tiempo a pensar muchas cosas y en mucha gente, además había madurado después de todos los acontecimientos y las penurias que había pasado. Pero todas las noches, antes de dormir, había algo que me quitaba el sueño. Ella, la chica del pelo azul. Después de aquel día que se arriesgó de esa manera por el, después de haber estado siempre preocupada por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, se había dado cuenta de que eso se llamaba amor. Todas las noches pensaba en mil y una formas de disculparse o agradecerla, o simplemente... No, eso era demasiado. No podía llegar después de todo este tiempo y pedirle que tuvieran algo, además, seguramente ella no estaba enamorada de él, sólo le quería y protegía porque era un amigo especial. Agité la cabeza para que todos los pensamientos se disiparan y caminé más rápido, quería llegar ya.**

**Al fin estaba en casa, aunque a esas horas ya no había ni un alma por la calle. Caminé con lentitud con la mente en blanco cuando, de repente, choqué con alguien de lleno.**

**-¡Ten un poco más de cuidado!- Me quejé rascándome la nuca y enderezándome. Pero, cuando vi de quien se trataba, se me heló la sangre.**

**-Na..Na..ruto-Kun-La chica le miró con los ojos como platos, y sus mejillas se tornaron con un color rojizo. La miré sin saber qué hacer hasta que reaccioné al ver como perdía el sentido a los pocos segundos. La sujeté con fuerza e intenté que reaccionara, aunque no hubo manera. La tomé en brazos, aun desconcertado, y la llevé hasta mi apartamento. Sonreí nada más poner un pie en mi casa, la dejé con cuidado sobre la cama y después fijé mi vista en la foto de mi viejo equipo... Qué recuerdos, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi... Cómo lo echaba de menos. Suspiré y dejé mi vieja mochila en el suelo, me cambié de ropa de forma silenciosa y volví a donde Hinata descansaba.**

**-Hinata...-Susurré cerca de su oído. La chica se movió un poco y abrió los ojos con lentitud.**

**-¿Qué...Qué ha pasado?-Murmuró con su vocecilla encantadora, sonreí con mi sonrisa típica y entonces ella cayó en la cuenta.**

**-Lo siento mucho Naruto. ¿Qué hora es? Mi padre y Neji deben estar preocupados-Dijo nerviosa e incorporándose rápidamente.**

**-Tranquila, que ya les he llamado. Les he dicho que mañana por la mañana te llevaría a casa.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos sin saber qué decir.**

**-Oye Hinata. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunté con tono ingenuo, poco propio de mi.**

**-¿Hacer el qué?-Preguntó sin entender a qué me estaba refiriendo.**

**-Por qué intentaste salvarme...**

**Ella se quedó pálida y desvió la mirada, estaba muy nerviosa y quizás yo había metido la pata hasta el fondo.**

**-Pues porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no podía permitir que te pasara algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado- Lo dijo en un tono tan sincero que me lo creí.**

**-Muchas gracias por todo Hinata-Sonreí y besé su frente- Venga, a dormir, me voy al sofá. Mañana cuando te vayas me avisas ¿vale?-Me fui al sofá y nada más tumbarme me quedé profundamente dormido.**


	2. Reencuentro

Bueno...Parece que el fic no ha gustado demasiado y realmente lo entiedo, porque no soy muy buena en esto. Entonces he pensado en darle un cambio de dinámica al fic. Había pensado en incluir a más personajes, es decir, a algunos lectores(incluso me incluiré a mi misma, supongo que en un par de capítulos). Si desean apuntarse al fic tan solo tienen que dejar un review dejando los siguientes datos:

-Nombre del personaje:

-Edad y descripción física y psicológica(no hace falta contar mucho, sólo lo esencial para hacerme una idea):

-Habilidades:

-¿Qué quieres que suceda con el? Es decir, alguna relación amorosa, desastre familiar... étc:

Busco **máximo diez personajes**, tanto chicas como chicos.

Y bueno, dejando el tema, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro**

POV Hinata

Aún sentía el calor en mi frente debido al contacto de sus cálidos labios, había sido muy cariñoso conmigo aunque tan solo hablamos unos pocos minutos porque, como siempre, me había desmayado nada más verle. Mordí mi labio inferior sin darme cuenta, porque su pregunta me había dejado descolocada y además, le había mentido. Era cierto que había intentado salvarle porque era mi amigo y quería protegerlo, pero la absoluta verdad era que lo hice por el profundo amor que sentía por su persona...Si aquel día hubiera perdido la vida al menos no habría sido en vano, pero gracias a Sakura eso no fue así. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos pero entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, era insignificante, pero tenía un gran valor para mi... Estaba en la cama de Naruto-Kun. Mis mejillas adquirieron el tono rojizo habitual y una sonrisa tímida apareció en mi rostro. Despacio y con suavidad acaricié las sábanas y dejé descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada, al girar levemente mi rostro su fragancia me impregnó y el rubor de mis mejillas aumentó ligeramente... Y así, poco a poco, me dormí.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas lo que hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos, sonreí al ver donde me encontraba, me levanté lentamente y me estiré un poco. Fui al salón y allí estaba él, durmiendo profundamente. Noté que tenía frío por cómo se revolvía ligeramente, aunque era primavera, a las seis de la mañana era normal que hiciera algo de fresco, así que busqué una manta y le tapé con cuidado de no despertarle. Me quedé sin saber qué hacer ya que al fin y al cabo no era mi casa, pensé en preparar el desayuno pero caí en la cuenta de que acababa de volver de la misión y lo más probable es que no tuviera nada para cocinar. Dudé unos momentos y sin hacer el menor ruido cogí las llaves y comprobé que llevaba dinero, después me marché en dirección al mercado.

POV Naruto

Un olorcito rico me despertó y me relamí, Hinata siempre tan atenta. Me levanté de un salto y fui hasta la cocina, miré la escena con los ojos como platos.

-¡Hinata! ¿Por qué has comprado tantísima comida?-Pregunté mirándola sin salir de mi asombro, me froté los ojos porque aún no había espabilado del todo.

-Naruto-Kun... Es que... Recuerda que has invitado a todos a comer y ya son las 11 de la mañana-Dijo en voz baja, se giró hacia mi y depositó sobre mis manos un cuenco hasta arriba de ramen. Mis ojos brillaron de felicidad y sonreí enseñando todos los dientes, estuve a punto de abrazarla pero lo más probable es que me tomara por un chiflado.

-Muchísimas gracias Hinata, ahora mismo me pongo a preparar la comida, madre mía ¡Esto si que es vida!- Reí un poco y con mis palillos empecé a comer el ramen con cierta ansia, es que me volvía loco. Ella me miraba a veces de reojo y pude observar como sonreía complacida.

-Oye Naruto... Si quieres puedo quedarme a ayudarte, total, hoy no tenemos entrenamiento ninguno de los dos y mi padre supondrá que no voy a aparecer por casa en todo el día-Escuché su tono de voz y sonreí un poco. ¿Cómo podía dirigirse a mí con tanta timidez todavía? Nos conocíamos desde hace un montón de años.

-¡Sí quédate! Así se me hará más entretenida la mañana-Terminé el cuenco y me relamí-por cierto, esto estaba más que delicioso.

Ella me sonrió algo más que las veces anteriores y empezó a sacar toda la comida que había comprado, yo me rasqué un poco la nunca porque no sabía muy bien cómo cocinar todo aquello... Es que, yo era un chico muy burguer king. Observé como se ponía a cortar un montón de verduras con una destreza y rapidez que me dejó algo atontado, si, era muy buen ninja... Pero en temas de cocina, sin comentarios.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras vas haciendo el arroz? Eso si lo sabes hacer no...-Preguntó algo más confiada, estaba bromeando.

-¡Eh! No te burles de mí... no es justo-Protesté hinchando los carrillos y provocando que ella soltara una pequeña risita. Inmediatamente me puse manos a la obra, hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba absolutamente nada así que estaba más torpe de lo habitual.

-¿Quieres que ponga algo de música?-Pregunté de repente al ver que estabamos muy callados, ella asintió algo animada y busqué la radio por el salón, sintonicé una de las cadenas de música bailable, en cierto modo, y cada uno siguió a su tarea.

Al ver que estaba un poco rara, supuse que era por la conversación de la noche, decidí animar un poco la situación de forma espontánea. Cogí dos puerros que aun estaban sin cortar y me puse a hacer el tonto, como si fueran mis maracas. Al principio Hinata me miró como si estuviera loco, cosa que me pareció perfectamente normal, pero después empezó a reirse casi de forma descontrolada. Actualmente, estaba sonando una canción latina, supongo que salsa y yo, mientras hacia una mezcla muy extraña de baile, repito MUY extraña, entre egipcio, reggaetonero o no sé, ella me miraba partiéndose de risa. Sin pensarlo ni un momento dejé los puerros-maracas y me acerqué a ella, tomé una de sus delicadas manos y la hice dar una vuelta.

-Naruto-Kun... ¿Qué se supone que haces?-Preguntó roja de vergüenza, me reí al ver el color extremadamente rojo de su cara y cuando giró quedamos muy pegados, ella tiró la cabeza para atrás como si se la fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Vamos mujer anímate, que no te voy a comer!-Le dije en tono risueño, ella me miró cavilando como tenía el sentido del rídiculo y por una vez en la vida pude ver a una Hinata divertida. Empezamos a bailar por la cocina, aunque parecíamos un par de patos mareados y nos dábamos golpes contra los muebles no parábamos de reir. Estábamos totalmente fuera de órbita, pero un olorcillo a quemado me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡La comidaaaa!-Grité dándome un fuerte golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, quité rápidamente las verduras del fuego y suspiré aliviado al ver que no se habían quemado, sólo se habían tostado... un poco.

-Naruto-Kun, lo siento, es que se me olvidó totalmente...-Dijo muerta de la vergüenza, regresando a la personalidad de la tímida Hinata.

-Tranquila Hinata, que no ha sido nada, además no ha sido tu culpa, ha sido totalmente mía-Sonreí para que no se sintiera incómoda y finalmente terminamos de preparar la comida, faltaba alrededor de una hora para que todos llegaran, así que decidí ir poniendo la mesa y organizando un poco la casa mientras Hinata se dedicaba a hacer el postre.

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa y ya había recogido la casa. Una extrañaba sensación recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, era absoluta felicidad. Echaba de menos la vida en la villa y a mis amigos, y en un rato estaríamos todos juntos como hacía un tiempo, aunque faltaba Sasuke era algo que ya había superado, todos los demás habíamos crecido y ya no eramos unos niños, ya eramos unos ninjas maduros y formados.

Entré en la cocina y allí encontré a Hinata, que prácticamente había hecho un pastel de chocolate en menos de media hora... !No dejaba de sorprenderme! Me acerqué a ella y estaba a punto de coger un poco de chocolate de la parte superior del pastel, cuando me dio un manotazo.

-Ni se te ocurra Naruto-Kun-Dijo en tono burlón, volviendo a la dinámica bromista de antes. Me fijé bien en el rostro de la ojiperla y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al comprobar que tenía la nariz manchada de levadura.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó en un tono incrédulo, lo que me hizo reir más.

-Nada... No pasa nada-Volví a reir y la di un toquecito en la nariz, haciendo que la mayor parte de la levadura desapareciera.

-Muy gracioso Naruto, me podrías haber avisado antes-Protestó quitándose el delantal de cocinar, ya que había terminado todo el trabajo.

-Vamos mujer, no te sulfures, que no es para tanto-hice una especie de puchero, un tanto cómico, para ver si conseguía que me perdonara o al menos sacarla una sonrisa.

-No tienes remedio...-Suspiró y finalmente me regaló una pequeña sonrisa-Bueno Naruto-Kun, creo que ya está hecho todo el trabajo...

-Eso parece, así que ahora a esperar a los demás.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, no sabías de qué hablar a pesar del tiempo sin vernos. La radio que aun no estaba apagada emitía una música bastante horreanda, pero por la vagancia de levantarme de mi querido sofá no la apagué. Los minutos se estaban haciendo interminables y yo la miraba de reojo, tenía que averiguar si me decía completamente la verdad sobre la pregunta de anoche, porque algo me decía que Hinata Hyuuga me estaba empezando a gustar, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Riiiiiiiiing

Se escuchó, era el timbre, me levanté de un salto y fui a abrir la puerta. A los pocos segundos el apartamento estaba lleno de vida, quizás en exceso: Ino, TenTen, Temari, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru...Y los que se faltaban estaban en misiones, le explicaron a Naruto.

-Hinata... ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?-Preguntó su primo, haciendo un movimiento con las cejas, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara de forma violenta. Kiba y Shino la miraron extrañados por haber pasado la noche en casa de Naruto, ellos sabían de sobra cómo se ponía Hinata con tan solo estar a 5 metros del rubio.

Hinata estuvo a punto de contestar a la pregunta de su primo, pero TenTen le propinó un golpe en el brazo a Neji para que cerrara la boca.

-¡Deja a Hinata en paz!-TenTen se acercó al oido de Neji-Si no quieres que se desmaye-susurró la chica de los moños al oído de su ahora actual novio. Neji rió por lo bajo y miró a su prima con cierto afecto.

Naruto estaba muy ocupado hablando con Gaara e Ino, ya que durante el tiempo en el que el había estado de misión, ellos dos habían estado dando varias lecciones de anatomía y ahora salían juntos. Por lo que Naruto, sacando su vena de chismoso y escandaloso profesional, quería enterarse de todos los detalles de la pareja.

Hinata fue a buscar la comida a la cocina, ya que los chicos ya se estaba sentando en la mesa, pero Kiba la siguió porque quería saber exactamente lo que había pasado con el rubio aquella noche.

-Hina... ¿Has pasado la noche con... Naruto?-Susurró el mejor amigo de la peliazul, mirándola con cierta expresión de miedo y a la vez sobreprotección. Él, con el paso de los años y después de haber conocido a Hinata a la perfección había llegado a la conclusión de que la chica estaba locamente enamorada del rubiales y que haría cualquier cosa por el, pero él tenía miedo de que Naruto pudiera lastimar a su frágil amiga.

Hinata escuchó la pregunta de su amigo pero fue demasiado inocente como para comprender el doble sentido de la pregunta, así que hablando con su tono vacilante murmuró un "si" que casi ni se escuchó.

-¿Y tú estás bien no? Porque si el torpe de Naruto se ha sobrepasado contigo o cualquier cosa avísame por favor-Dijo el castaño con tono de seguridad, era demasiado para el saber lo que Hinata había hecho aquella noche, la seguía viendo como una niña pequeña y ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

Entonces la ojiperla cayó en la cuenta del sentido de aquella pregunta, es más, se sintió una completa estúpida al no haber reconocido el descaro que la misma conllevaba. Su rostro empezó a tornarse de varias tonalidades de rojo e incluso llegando casi al morado, Kiba lo notó y la miró con los ojos como platos.

La chica se tambaleó ligeramente y estuvo a punto de caer para atrás cuando su fiel compañero Shino, que había estado pendiente de toda la conversación, la recogió antes de que la chica diera un traspiés y cayera al suelo.

-Kiba-Kun...-Susurró Hinata mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo-Yo...Es que...Entendí mal, yo sólo he dormido aquí. Nada más.- La idea de que Hinata pasara la noche con un chico era algo que no tenía cavida en la mente de cualquier persona que conociera un poco a la joven Hyuuga, ella no estaba preparada para tener una relación con un chico y menos con Naruto Uzumaki, ni que decir tiene que ni besarlo y mucho menos acostarse con el. Ella tenía la mente demasiado pura y poco dañada, como una niña pequeña, aunque en el fondo ella era más madura de lo que todos creían.

Al parecen nadie se dio cuenta de la escena que se había montado en la cocina, porque estaban todos muy ocupados contándose las cosas que habían estado haciendo durante ese tiempo. Hinata bebió un vaso de agua y un poco más calmada cogió una enorme fuente llena de arroz con verduras(si, las tostadas) y fue sirviendo a cada uno de los comensales, todos parecían hambrientos.

La comida transcurrió muy rápido porque los amigos tenían demasiadas cosas de que hablar... Cuando terminaron de comer, incluido el ríquisimo pastel que Hinata había preparado tan rápido, Naruto sonrió con malicia a los presentes.

-¿Queréis que juguemos a algo?-Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisilla traviesa que hizo que Hinata casi se derritiera en su asiento, aunque de eso sólo Shino y Kiba se percataron.

-Mmm Naruto, no es por ofender, pero realmente me das miedo-Dijo Sakura medio en broma medio en serio.

-Está bien Uzumaki, jugaremos a algo, pero espero que no sea ninguna tontería de las tuyas porque sino te juro que te mataré... Y ya sabes que de mi Byakugan no se esconde nadie-Se burló Neji.

Naruto mantuvo su sonrisa cuando vio que todos sus amigos habían aceptado jugar, aunque ninguno se imaginaba de qué trataba el juego que el rubio había preparado para esa tarde de amigos.

-Y bien...Nos piensas decir de qué va la historia?-Preguntó Kiba con cierto interés, mientras el rubio traía un montón de cosas: Muchas fichas que tenían preguntas de cultura general, una pizarra para dibujar, un pañuelo? para qué demonios querían un pañuelo?, un cronómetro y además el cesto de la ropa sucia, aunque estaba vacio.

-¡Jugaremos al juego del ninja espabilado! Os lo explicaré: Con la ayuda de un dado se decidirá que tipo de prueba tendrá que hacer la persona, y se hará por parejas... Aunque en este caso somos impares. Bueno eso no importa ahora; si sale el número 1 se tendrá que contestar a una pregunta de cultura general. Si sale 2, un miembro de la pareja saldrá a la pizarra y tendrá que dibujar algo que el compañero tendrá que adivinar, y sin decir ninguna palabra. Si sale el 3, un miembro de la pareja se bendará los ojos y se sentará en una banqueta, el juego consiste en que el que está vendado tendrá que saber quien es la persona que tiene delante utilizando todos los sentidos posibles, aunque todos estaremos en completo silencio. Si sale 4 la cosa se complica, hay que encontrar un papel que puede estar en cualquier sitio de la villa, se encontrará gracias a una pista que daremos aquí y el papel tendrá que estar de vuelta. Si sale 5 se hará una pregunta intímia a una de las personas de la pareja y está tendrá que contestar con sinceridad... Sino se tendrá que quitar una prendra, ahí es donde entra el cesto. Y ya por último, si sale el 6, uno de los miembros de la pareja tendrá que usar un jutsu de transformación para convertise en su compañero, estos hablaran un par de minutos en una habitación. Después de que salgan los demás tendremos que averiguar quién ese el verdadero sólo con mirarles, si no lo descubren en medio minuto gana la pareja. Hay que completar 6 puntos cada pareja para finalizar el juego, se saque el número que se saque y sino... A dejar dinero-Explicó Naruto. Todos le miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza finalmente, aunque coincidieron en que parecia divertido.

-¿Empezamos?-Preguntó Ino con superioridad, haciendo que Sakura fulminara a la rubia con la mirada.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder, Ino-cerda?-Preguntó la pelirrosa sabiendo que Ino se enfadaría.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de odio haciendo que los presentes supiraran aburridos, y cuando las chicas se calmaron decidieron empezar el juego.


	3. Un juego embarazoso y nuevas apariciones

Waaaa *-* que emoción me ha dado al leer sus comentarios. Ya sólo quedan 5 plazas libres para apuntarse al fic :) a ver si hay algo más de personal masculino jajaja

En el próximo capítulo ya apareceran Akemi e Hikari y ahora comentarios.

**Yuzuki-Hyuga: **¿Te ha gustado el momento con Gaara? Espero que si jaja, bueno todo lo que tenía que decirte te lo dije por mp pero si deseas cambiar algo sólo dímelo y lo hago con gusto!

**Hikeri-Hime16:** Me parece muy interesante la historia de tu personaje, disculpa por no haberte incluido en este capítulo pero como lo tuyo es algo más complicado lo dejaré mejor para el siguiente. Espero que no te haya importado.

**Hime-Hyuuga: **Waaaa me ha dado ternura lo de la hermanita pequeña jajaja, con su personalidad parece que será alguien importante en el grupo de amigos :) porque si es maternal y tal les ayudará con los problemas-adolescentes-hormonales. Y lo de Kiba está hecho! (Que conste que me lo robaste T_T pero soy buena y te lo dejé para ti)

**Dakeru-Kun: **Me gusta la personalidad del personaje, espero que la introducción que he hecho te haya resultado agradable, tendrá bastante más intervención en el próximo capítulo. Respecto a la historia de la familia, dentro de algunos capítulos te aseguro que la desarrollaré porque me ha gustado y una cosa más, si tiene 17 la relación con Hanabi me parece un poco imposible porque la niña tendría como 12 o 13 así que lo siento mucho. Pero tú dime como te gustaría la chica o si te gustaría algun otro de los personajes ya están.

**Kari-Takaishi: **Todo lo que me has pedido apuntado :) mejor amiga de Hinata y Tenten aceptado, aunque si no te importa también la incluiré con el grupo. La idea es que sean todos amigos y tal. Respecto a lo de Konohamaru si que es pequeño realmente, así que mejor uno inventado. Si quieres alguna caracterísitica del chico sólo dímelo y yo le hago como quieras y si deseas dejarlo a mi elección pues también ^^. Disculpa no haber incluido a tu personaje en el capítulo pero ya no quería meter mucha más información porque se me estaba alargando.

Y ya casi cierro el pico, pero todavía no jajaja quería presentarles a mi personaje, que es Lía. La historia y la descripción vienen en el capítulo pero igualmente os dejo una imagen para que más o menos la situeis: .net/fs11/i/2006/231/1/4/Anime_Girl_by_

Y repito, muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y perdón si fallan algunas cosas, pero es que estoy con gripe y mi cerebrito no arranca del todo jajaja.

**Capítulo 3: Un juego embarazoso y nuevas apariciones. **

Unos ojos azules miraban el dado con atención, la chica resopló y tiró el dado encima de la mesa. Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver que había salido el número "4". Naruto se rió por lo bajo al comprobar la mala suerte que había tenido Temari.

-Que problematico-Dijo Shikamaru tras un suspiro. Temari cogió la pista que le dio Naruto y junto a su novio se fueron en busca del papel, seguramente tendrían para un rato o quizás ni aparecerían en toda la tarde.

-¡Creo que es nuestro turno Gaara!-Exclamó Ino animada, tiró el dado con entusiasmo y sonrió al ver que había salido el dos. Se levantó y miró a Gaara con complicidad. Cuando Naruto le dijo qué tenía que dibujar esta se le quedó mirando como si fuera su último día de vida. La rubia empezó a hacer garabatos muy extraños mientras el pelirrojo la mirada con cierto cansancio, esas cosas le aburrían extremadamente y no estaba poniendo demasiado interés.

-¿Sabes ya lo que es?-Preguntó Ino angustiada, había llenado la pizarra de garabatos sin sentido. Todos la miraban raro y Sakura se reía con malicia.

Gaara se quedó pensativo y sin decir palabra, todos le miraban en silencio, quedaban apenas un pocos segundos cuando se dispuso a hablar: ¿Es tú jutsu de intercambio de cuerpo?-Preguntó con tranquilidad. A Ino le empezaron a brillar los ojos y sonrió más que satisfecha.

-Eres el mejor cariño-Dijo con tono de enamorada,

Gaara suspiró y miró a Ino ciertamente mal-¿Dónde te han enseñado a dibujar? ¿Sabes que eso era horroroso?-Realmente el no lo decía con mala intención, pero al usar su tono de voz tan especial hizo que Ino se sintiera mal y saliera corriendo. Todos miraban la escena con los ojos como platos y Gaara no tuvo más remedio que ir en busca de la rubia.

-Que idiota es-Se quejó Neji pensando en que el nunca podría decir esas cosas tan duras a Tenten.

-¿A quién le toca?-Preguntó la pelirrosa, ella no había conseguido pareja y no tenía ganas de jugar. Ella estaba segura de que Naruto casi suplicaría por ponerse con ella, pero estaba muy equivocada, el rubiales había preferido ponerse con Hinata y Sakura estaba algo enfadada.

-Me...Creo... A nosotros-Hinata estaba muerta de vergüenza, hacer pruebas de ese tipo con Naruto era algo que todavía no había asimilado. El Rubio deció tirar el dado porque a ella le temblaban las manos de forma considerable. A la ojiperla casi se la sale el corazón al ver el "5", incluso Naruto se había quedado algo extrañado.

-Te haré a ti la pregunta-Dijo Naruto finalmente, sabía que ella no se negaría. Hinata se revolvió en su sitio y miró al rubio preocupada, sabía que al menos podría quitarse la chaqueta(por lo de dejar una prenda) y así no tendría que contestar.

Naruto estuvo meditando la pregunta durante unos segundos, era una estupidez preguntar aquello pero necesitaba saberlo, luego averiguaría el resto. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los perlados, haciendo que Hinata se tensara.

-¿Estás enamorada?-Preguntó sin tapujos, él estaba seguro de que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero quería escucharlo de la misma Hinata. La chica bajó la mirada, estaba nerviosa y para variar, colorada. Miró a Shino y Kiba preocupada y después a su primo. Sabía que Naruto la estaba mirando pero no se atrevía a mirarle a cara, sino sus sentimientos por el se harían demasiado obvios.

-Yo... Bueno...Si lo estoy-Susurró la Hyuuga con las manos sobre las rodillas y la vista fija en el suelo. Naruto asintió lentamente, sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas y ahora sólo tenía que averiguar quien era esa chico. Naruto sentía algo por Hinata desde hacía un tiempo, se había dado cuenta cuando ella estuvo a punto de perder la vida por él. Ese sentimiento sabía que no era amor, al menos no todavía, pero una pequeña parte de su corazón despistado sentía más afecto de lo habitual por ella.

Todos miraban a Hinata con compasión, habría que ser muy inútil para no darse cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada del rubio, y Naruto sin duda era un completo inútil. Estaban callados, el juego no estaba saliendo como lo esperaban: Temari y Shikamaru probablemente ya no volverían, se habrían cansado. Gaara tendría que estar disculpándose con Ino y seguro que le llevaría un rato, no era bueno con lo de "pedir perdón". Hinata estaba más pálida de lo habitual después de la pregunta... En conclusión, el juego estaba siendo un completo desastre.

-Creo que es nuestro turno-Dijo Shino, quería relajar un poco el ambiente, pero su tono serio no ayudó demasiado. Kiba tiró el dado y salió el 3, sonrió victorioso y se sentó en la banqueta con los ojos tapados. Gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos sería pan comido. Una silenciosa Tenten se puso delante de el sin hacer el menor ruido, Kiba agudizó sus sentidos al máximo mientras Shino le observaba con atención detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

-¿Tenten cierto?-Preguntó seguro de si mismo, su perfume se podría oler a kilómetros de distancia. Ella bufó y se sentó de nuevo junto a Neji.

El juego transcurrió algo pesado, faltaban 4 compañeros y el ambiente estaba muy caldeado. Los chicos finalmente dejaron el juego a medias porque no querían más bajas de personal.

-¿Os habéis enterado de la inaguración de la nueva discoteca?-Preguntó Sakura algo emocionada, últimamente había salido poco con sus amigos porque estaban algo distanciados, por eso pensó que sería divertido salir una vez más todos juntos.

-Pues no. ¿Cuando es?-Preguntó Tenten interesada, mirando a Neji suplicante para que fueran juntos.

-Es mañana-Contestó Hinata volviendo un poco a la realidad, su mente llevaba ausente alrededor de una hora.

-¡Podríamos ir! Yo nunca he estado en una discoteca...-Naruto se moría de ganas, ahora que ya prácticamente era mayor de edad quería hacer otras cosas aparte de entrenar, es decir, salir.

-A nosotros nos parece bien-Dijo Kiba hablando también por Shino-¿A qué hora quedaríamos y dónde está?

-Está a cinco calles del hospital, no tiene pérdida porque pondrán cañones de luces, así que se verá a lo lejos. Podríamos quedar a las 11 en la puerta y... Por favor, poneos ropa de salir, os puedo asegurar que con ropa ninja no dejan entrar-Explicó Sakura, que se sabía todo sobre la discoteca.

-Yo creo que no puedo ir, mañana viene mi prima pequeña y tendré que ayudarla a instalarse en casa.

-¿Tú prima?-Preguntaron todos al unísono, nadie sabía que Tenten tuviera una prima.

-Si, mi prima Lía, tiene dos años menos que nosotros(16)...Quizás ella quiera salir con nosotros pero no estoy segura. ¿Os importaría?-Preguntó Tenten algo dudosa.

-¡Pues claro que no! Estaremos encantados de conocer a tu prima-Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo.

-Esto...Bueno, yo..Esta noche llamaré a Ino para contárselo-Añadió Hinata, que había estado pendiente de toda la conversación aunque parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Se lo contaré a Shikamaru-Informó Shino, ellos dos se llevaban bien porque parecían aburrirse con las mismas cosas.

Después de que estuvieran charlando un rato todos se marcharon...Aunque todos no, Naruto había rogado a Hinata que se quedará a echarle una mano para recoger la cocina, aunque realmente esas no eran sus intenciones. El tenía que saber de quién estaba enamorada la ojiperla.

La chica apilaba los platos en el fregadero, lo hacía en silencio porque no se atrevía a articular palabra y menos con Naruto. Ella había accedido a ayudarle a recoger porque haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerle contento, pero si hubiera sido por ella hubiese huído de Naruto hacía ya un buen rato.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Naruto acababa de quitar la mesa y acababa de entrar en la cocina. Quizás tendría que haberselo dicho con más tacto, pero al fin y al cabo el era así.

-Em...Supongo-Contestó Hinata cerrando los ojos fuertemente, de espaldas a Naruto y no se giraría para mirarle, ella intuía el tipo de pregunta que el rubio la iba a hacer y no sabía como contestarle.

-¿Te quién estás enamorada?-Preguntó sin cortarse el rubio. Era algo que necesitaba saber y no quería andarse con rodeos, aunque Hinata fuera tímida tenía que tener el suficiente valor para contestarle.

Las manos de la ojiperla empezaron a temblar, sintió como se la secaba la garganta y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No sabía como reaccionar, no podía mentirle ni tampoco contarle la verdad. Ella se giró despacio y miró al rubio, acto seguido salió corriendo del apartamento dejando a un Naruto visiblemente preocupado. ¿Acaso el chico era tan malo cómo para que ella no se atreviera a decírselo?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tenten se levantó temprano. Se miraba al espejo mientras se recogía el cabello en sus dos típicos moños. Hacía dos años que no veía a su prima, aunque hablaban periódicamente por teléfono. Tenten se había trasladado a vivir a un pequeño apartamento, que tenía un par de habitaciones y cuando Tsunade pidió los servicios de Lía no dudó en acogerla en su casa. Aún la sobraba algo de tiempo así que pensó en llamar a Neji para que la acompañara, así podría presentárselo.

El ojiperla no dudó en acompañar a su chica, tenía curiosidad por conocer a su prima pequeña. Los dos esperaban en la puerta de la villa a un autocar, estaban agarrados de la mano y hablaban sobre la inaguración de la discoteca de esa misma noche. A lo lejos se podía divisar a un pequeño autobús, allí venía Lía.

El vehículo se paró en la puerta de la villa, las puertas se abrieron y de el bajó una chica que no se parecía en absoluto a Tenten: Tenía el cabello largo y liso, más o menos hacia la mitad de la espalda. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos azul marino, donde cualquiera podría perderse fácilmente. Era una chica alta(1,70) pero bastante delgadita, aunque sus curvas ahí estaban. La sonrisa que le dedicó a Tenten era traviesa, se podía apreciar que era una chica divertida.

Tenten soltó la mano de Neji y fue directamente a abrazar a la morena.

-¡Pero cómo has crecido enana!-Dijo Tenten emocionada, la última vez que había visto a su prima se veía como una niña pero ahora parecía toda una mujercita.

-Tú sigues con tu enanismo crónico ¿verdad?-Se burló Lía soltando a su prima, ella miró a Neji y sonrió con malicia acercándose a el.

-¿Tú debes ser Neji verdad? Bueno, yo soy Lía, la prima de tu noviecita-Se presentó ella. Neji rió por lo bajo, parecía que era bastante hiperactiva, aunque el brillo de sus ojos le decía que podría llegar a ser un rival muy peligroso, incluso para el.

En el camino hacia casa de Tenten, Lía iba observando la villa y a sus habitantes, iba unos cuantos pasos por delante que la pareja.

-¿Qué habilidades tiene tu prima?-Preguntó Neji con interés, mirando la espalda de la morena.

-Ella es peligrosa y muy buena en lo que hace. Su mejor técnica es la ordenación, con tan solo mirar a una persona puede ordenarle que haga cualquier cosa, incluso matarse-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro-Pero además, llevaba practicando muchos años el camuflaje y ya es como un verdadero camaleón...Y no te quiero contar la destreza que tiene en taijutsu. Por eso Tsunade la quiere aquí, porque puede hacer cosas muy productivas por la aldea.

Neji se quedó totalmente sorprendido, y miró a la chica con cierto respeto. Para lo joven que era tenía demasiado potencial, le costaba pensar que incluso podría ser más fuerte que el.

Finalmente las primas llegaron al apartamento y Neji se fue para su casa. Lía colocaba su rockera ropa en el armario y organizaba su equipaje, mientras Tenten la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Esta noche inaguran una discoteca y pensaba ir... ¿Te apetece venir y así te presento a mis amigos?-Preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa, tenía ganas de que todos la conocieran.

-¿Una discoteca? ¡Si! Me encantaría... ¿Tienes amigos guapos?-Preguntó en tono divertido, mientras doblaba una camiseta.

-Los guapos están cogidos mayormente así que no estoy segura, pero como siempre dicen, para gustos los colores-A Tenten le vino una imagen de Lía besuqueándose con Lee y se quedó con cara de muerto viviente.

-¡Oye tú! Ni se te ocurra pensar en emparejarme con un feo-Se quejó la morena y después se empezó a reir-Por cierto, me alegro mucho de que te vayan bien las cosas con Neji, parece un buen chico.

-Es un cielo... Aunque sólo se porta así conmigo, con los demás es muy serio, bueno, ya le iras conociendo.

-Espero adaptarme pronto a la villa-Comentó Lía en voz baja, aunque ella era una chica muy fuerte y segura de si misma tenía miedo de quedarse sola, ella había dejado prácticamente todo por venir aquí. Ese miedo que tanto la atormentaba se había ido formando por culpa de sus padres y de su rechazo hacia ella, sus padres no eran ninjas, eran personas de ciudad normales y corrientes, pero ella en cambio deseaba desarrollar sus habilidades y convertirse en una chica fuerte. Por eso sus padres la habían rechazado de esa forma, prácticamente la echaron de casa y tuvo que irse a vivir con su abuela a los 13 años. Aunque su abuela la quería Lía seguía sintiéndose sola, incluso teniendo amigos. Las cosas se complicaron cuando al año siguiente su abuela falleció y sus padres se negaron a acogerla, así que pasó dos años viviendo sola y entrenando. La soledad siempre había sido su compañera, ya ni siquiera la tomaba como a una enemiga. Cuando recibió la noticia de Tsunade para ir a la villa sintió una chispa de esperanza, por lo menos podría vivir con su prima y podría ejercer como ninja sin ser juzgada por nadie y quizás no se volvería a sentir sola.

Tenten dejó a su prima en casa organizándose y se fue en busca de Ino, para ver como estaban las cosas con Gaara.

* * *

Un pelirrojo caminaba con la vista al enfrente, necesitaba espacio, libertad. No podía entender como Ino se había enfadado de esa manera con él por un comentario tan insignificante. Gaara estaba un poco cansado de aquella relación, él la quería, le parecía que era una chica maravillosa, guapa e inteligente, pero era muy agobiante y el lo que más necesitaba era espacio. Aun no tenía muy claro cómo habían quedado las cosas después de la discusión de la noche anterior, no sabía ni siquiera si seguían juntos. Ya estaba regresando a su casa, esperaba que Kankuro hubiera regresado, necesitaba consejo de hermano mayor y no, Temari se pondría histérica cuando le explicara lo que había sucedido con Ino y no quería que le gritaran más veces. Cuando le faltaban un par de calles para llegar vio a una chica sentada en el suelo, tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, seguramente por los dos kunais clavados en su pierna derecha y la pequeña shuriken clavada en su brazo. Pero a pesar de eso a Gaara lo que le llamó la atención fue el cabello azul celeste de la chica. Gaara corrió hasta la chica y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?-Preguntó observando sus heridas, por extraño que sonara, le había salido un tono de preocupación.

-Me atacaron unos ninjas enmascarados cuando estaba llegando a la aldea-susurró con un tono dulce, a pesar del dolor que debía de sentir.

-Te curaré-Aseguró el pelirrojo, la tomó en brazos sin dudarlo y la llevó hasta su casa. El trayecto a pesar de ser corto se le hizo un poco complicado, porque tenía que llevar la lanza de la chica, la mochila y además a ella. Llamó al timbre y por suerte Kankuro le abrió.

-¿Pero qué...?-

-Deja de preguntar y ayudame-Se quejó Gaara. Su hermano cogió la lanza y la mochila mientras el pelirrojo depositaba a la chica en el sofá.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó el mientras miraba con detenimiento las heridas, los kunais habían sido clavados a conciencia, con bastante profundidad.

-Mi nombre es Koichi Tsukiyomi y tú eres?-Preguntó cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor, aunque tampoco quería mostrarse débil delante del chico que la estaba ayudando.

-Gaara-Respondió intentando ser lo menos seco posible. Kankuro regresó junto con su hermano y entre los lograron curar a la chica.

-Si ves que te duele mucho podríamos ir al hospital, seguro que allí te lo hacen mejor que nosotros-Dijo Gaara preocupado del estado de la chica, cosa demasiado rara en el.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Muchas gracias-La chica le sonrió con los ojos brillantes y el también la sonrió, bueno, hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Kankuro prefirió dejarlos solos, aunque no sabía qué pasaría con Ino para que su hermano pequeño se comportara de esa manera.

Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta supo que la chica se había ido así que decidió hablar con Gaara. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá algo confundido.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Ino?

-Se ha enfadado conmigo, como siempre, creo que nuestra relación no tiene remedio.

-Si aún la quieres podrías intentarlo un poco más, aunque ya me he fijado como te interesaban otras...-Dijo refiriéndose a Koichi.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loco? Ella no me gusta, simplemente la he ayudado porque estaba herida, no hay nada más.

-Claro Gaara...Lo que tu digas, en fin, me voy a dar un baño. Y tú vas después, que sino luego se meterá Temari y no saldrá.

-Como tu digas Kankuro-Suspiró derrotado y se tumbó en el sofá mirando a la nada.

* * *

-¡Oye Eriko vuelve aquí!-Se quejó una chica de largo cabello castaño. Perseguía a una niña de 7 años por su pequeño apartamento, la niña reía sin parar al comprobar que podía escapar de su hermana mayor con éxito. Pero entonces la pequeña se tropezó y empezó a llorar.

-¿Ves pequeña? Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso-Himeko suspiró cansada, cada vez que tenía que meter a la pequeña Eriko en la bañera era como el comienzo de la primera guerra mundial. La tomó de las axilas para levantarla, y así la abrazó para que dejara de llorar.

-Lo siento Hime, es que no quiero-Protestó la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas con sus pequeñas y finas manitas.

Finalmente Himeko consiguió bañarla y ahora sólo tenía que esperar a la niñera, esta noche había decidido salir con sus primos, que la habían invitado a una inaguración de no sé qué.

Acababa de instalarse en Konoha y no conocía a nadie, sólo se llevaba bien con sus primos. Su vida había mejorado un poco con el traslado y ahora podía encargarse algo mejor de Eriko. Después de la muerte de toda su familia lo único que la quedaba era su pequeña hermana, a quien tenía que mentir día a día sobre sus padres, que supuestamente estaban de viaje...Aunque ese viaje era sin retorno. Himeko prefería no atormentarse con eso, necesitaba tener las fuerzas y el carácter suficiente para no flaquear.

La niñera llegó y ella la explicó todo lo que debía hacer con Eriko. Himeko terminó de arreglarse para la ocasión y después de recoger su bolso y colocarse su flequillo se marchó en dirección hacia la discoteca.

* * *

Él llevaba un par de semanas en la aldea, y ya se la conocía como la palma de su mano. A pesar de llevar un tiempo allí aún no había tenido la ocasión de hablar prácticamente con nadie, y él tenía ganas de conocer gente. No quería sentirse solo así que ¿la mejor forma de hacerlo? Ir a la inaguración de la discoteca aquella, seguramente que había mucha gente de su edad y eso era lo que él necesitaba.

Takeshi Dokuro esperaba en la interminable cola que había para entrar al loca, iba vestido con ropa sencilla, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta. Unas chicas que estaban un par de puestos más adelante que el se giraron para sonreírle y este les correspondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, se la hacía algo complicado tratar con las mujeres en temas de aquel tipo. Por fin llegó su turno para entrar y después de enseñar su dni al portero se adentró en la abarrotada discoteca, dispuesto a conocer gente.

* * *

El grupo ya estaba prácticamente al completo, faltaban Ino, Gaara y Tenten. Hinata estaba prácticamente escondida detrás de Neji después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior con Naruto y él ni siquiera la había saludado. Kiba y Shino hablaban sobre un nuevo jutsu que querían aprender. Neji intentaba consolar a Hinata y además buscaba a Tenten con la mirada, tenía ganas de verla. Lee daba un discurso a Sakura sobre la "llama de la juventud" y todo ese royo. Temari y Shikamaru se reían de la ropa de Kankuro, y este último les miraba con cara de asesino en serie. Naruto estaba apoyado en una pared mirando al suelo, aunque estaba enfadado con Hinata quería disculparse con ella. Todos miraron hacia la derecha cuando vieron que Gaara e Ino venían de la mano, parecía que ya habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, aunque a él no se le veía muy contento.

-Tenten me ha dicho que viene ahora, ya veréis que guapa es su prima-Comentó la rubia sonriente, ella la había conocido hacía un par de horas.

Los chicos miraron a Ino con cierto interés, aunque la mayoría disimulado. Y finalmente, a los cinco minutos, apareció Tenten con la sonriente Lía. Todos los chicos la miraron de arriba a abajo y la sonrieron, realmente era una chica preciosa.

-¡Hola a todos! Bueno yo soy Lía y me parece que por lo que me ha contado mi prima se quien sois todos vosotros-Ella señaló a cada uno del grupo diciendo su nombre y se quedaron sorprendidos.- Es un placer conoceros y...¿Entramos ya? Que parece que se está llenando mucho

Y así el grupo se adentró en el local, donde pasarían una noche...Inolvidable.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. ¿Qué pasará en la discoteca? ¿Se conoceran ya todos los personajes? ¿Hablaran Naruto y Hinata finalmente?**

**Pues lo demás en el próximo capítulo :D gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**


	4. Una noche inolvidable

muchísimas gracias por el apoyo *-* me hacen tan felices los comentarios...

Bueno, este capítulo se me ha alargado más de lo que yo quería y todas las cosas que quería añadir las pondré en el siguiente porque ya me estaba agobiando jajaja

Yuzuki: Pues al final lo de Gaara te va a salir bien jajaja espero que te guste el nuevo encuentro de este capítulo entre los dos :)

Kensachan: Gracias por apuntarte pero... ¿Podrías dejarme una descripción más extensa de tu personaje? Es que con algún dato más podría idealizarla mejor. Espero que no sea mucha molestia!

Bella: Todos los datos les tengo cogidos ya :) en el próximo capítulo apareces sin falta jajaja es que no me daba espacio para todos!

Hime: Siii T_T me lo robaste, ahora Lía se quedará sola y sin amooooooooooooooor (chantage emocional muajajajajajaa) Es broma :D en el próximo capítulo contaré lo que pasó entre ellos en el paseo

Heero: Okkk :) todo en orden, en el próximo capítulo tu también apareces. Por cierto, me podrías dejar algún detallito sobre la novia del personaje? con una línea de descripción me vale! graciaaas

Kari: Ahí apareciste, espero que te haya gusta el personaje. Se supone que ella está enamorada de el y es su mejor amigo y toda la historia jajaja ya iré desarrollándolo poco a poco todo

Hikeri: Pues tu entrada la dejé para lo último porque sabía que lo tenía que encajar ahí :) he puesto la charla con Tsunade y en el próximo capítulo ya tendrás bastante más interacción

Y ya me callooooooooooo, y aquí va el capítulo de hoy. Creo que me quedó un poco loco pero también el fic se merecía momentos graciosos... eso sí, dentro de poco empieza ya el romance en estado puro y tengo pensada una misión... y ya no adelanto nada más :O disfruten!

**Capítulo 4: Una noche inolvidable.**

El comienzo de la noche, a decir verdad, no fue realmente bueno. La discoteca empezaba a hacerse bastante agobiante y los amigos no estaban muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de ambiente. Al principio estaban todos callados mirando a varios lugares para ver si conocían a alguien... Pero poco a poco la noche fue mejorando.

-Porfa Neji, anda, vamos a bailar-suplicó Tenten. La chica se había puesto especialmente guapa aquella noche con la ayuda de Lía. Sus dos moños estaban recogidos con coleteros brillantes y llevaba un vestido cortito de color blanco, sin mangas. El ojiperla no dejaba de mirarla medio embobado cada cinco segundos, lo que provocaba continuas risas por parte de la chica.

-Está bien, pero sólo un rato...Ya sabes que este tipo de cosas nunca se me han dado bien-Protestó Neji, que tomó de la mano de su novia y fue apartando a empujones a cualquiera para llegar al centro de la pista.

Tenten se empezó a mover de forma sexy y él se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer, ella se colocó detrás y bajó las manos por el pecho del chico mientras se seguía moviendo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la gente me tiene mucha envidia-Comentó él haciendo que la chica parara, él se giró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó Tenten sin saber a lo que se refería exactamente, esperando que no fuera un momento de ego por parte de su novio.

-No tienes idea de lo que pagarían muchos por estar con una chica como tú-Ella se mordió el labio encantada y se fundieron en un cálido beso.

* * *

Un poco más lejos un agobiado Naruto miraba a Hinata con desesperación notable. Kiba se había dado cuenta y decidió ir a charlar un rato con el rubio.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella para que no os habléis?-Preguntó sin rodeos, Naruto en ese estado de ánimo se hacía bastante insoportable.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Está claro que no ha pasado absolutamente nada-Contestó en tono de fastidio, sin mirar a su amigo directamente.

-Pues lo digo porque desde que hemos llegado ni siquiera habéis cruzado una maldita palabra, estas demasiado insoportable y ella está más callada de lo normal. Así que si aquí no pasa nada, no lo entiendo.

Naruto se quedó callado, parecía que todo era absurdamente obvio. Kiba tenía razón pero realmente no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas, él no sabía por qué de repente le pasaban esas cosas con Hinata, ella era una amiga que siempre había estado ahí, pero nada más. Jamás pensó que la chica callada de ojos perlados le fuera a causar semejante dolor de cabeza, y eso que a Naruto pocas cosas en la vida le atormentaban.

-Tienes razón Kiba. Ha pasado que soy un bocazas-Dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kiba creyó saber más o menos lo que pasaba y miró al rubio con tono de reproche. Sabía lo mal que lo pasaba Hinata estando a su lado y que el no se inmutara de nada, y eso había sucedido durante años. Le molestaba que el rubio fuera un completo cotilla, cuando lo único que hacía Hinata era sufrir po el.

-¿La preguntaste de quién estaba enamorada verdad?-Preguntó Kiba como conclusión a sus pensamientos.

-Si, pero no me dijo nada. Es más, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo-Le contó Naruto, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, estresado.

-Creo que tendrías que pensar un poco el por qué de esa reacción, sólo te digo eso-Kiba se enfada por momentos con Naruto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil de no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él? Resignado, decidió salir a tomar el aire.

* * *

Una chica de cabello rosa miraba con cierta pena los bailes de un chico con unas pobladas cejas. Lee bailaba francamente mal, y aunque Sakura se lo había advertido él insistía en que era "la danza del apareamiento". Cada chica que pasaba al lado de Lee tenía un ataque de risa considerable, pero el se lo tomaba bien y levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? ¿No te das cuenta de que estás haciendo el ridículo?-Sakura estaba un poco harta de que todo el mundo estuviera a su historia y que se tuviera que quedar con Lee.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es que tú eres una sosa, pero si te pusieras a bailar conmigo no se te haría tan mala la noche-Lo dijo con total naturalidad, sin darse cuenta de la cara que había puesto Sakura.

-Eres un idiota-Gritó, haciendo que varias personas la mirasen como si de una loca se tratara.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tendrías que relajarte un poco-Lee había pasado un brazo por los hombros de la chica-Si estamos tu y yo solos, ahora, es porque el destino lo ha querido así-Cada vez que hablaba últimamente tenía tono de pervertido, Sakura le miró con cierto asco y le apartó de un empujón.

-Me voy a la barra, déjame en paz-Rogó la pelirrosa medio huyendo de él, aunque Lee hizo caso omiso y la persiguió.

* * *

Gaara estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había en la sala vip de la discoteca, Ino se encontraba a su lado con los brazos cruzados y le miraba enfurruñada. Habían vuelto a discutir y era la tercera vez en un día.

Gaara tenía sus puños apretados sobre las rodillas, estaba furioso aunque aparentemente parecía sereno. Durante el tiempo que había estado con Ino estaba seguro del amor que sentía por ella, le gustaba su espontaneidad, lo divertidad que era, lo entusiasta, sus ojos azules... Para el ella era la chica que le complementaba a la perfección, pero, en estas últimas semanas, no estaba tan seguro. En cambio Ino estaba perdídamente enamorada de él, pero a veces no entendía por qué la trataba tan mal...Ella sabía que podía ser muy impulsiva, pero no lo hacía con la intención de molestar, simplemente ella era así y parecía ser que a Gaara le molestaba su forma de ser. La pareja estaba pasando por una mala situación, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

-¿No me piensas decir nada?-Preguntó Ino, mirándole fíjamente, esperando una contestación o algún tipo de reacción del pelirrojo.

-Me gustaría poder decirte algo, Ino, pero no me salen las palabras-Contestó Gaara en tono indiferente, provocando un fuerte vacío en el estómago de la rubia.

-Estoy cansada de que te enfades por cualquier detalle insignificante. ¿Tan poco me soportas?-Preguntó ella en voz baja, para que ninguna persona de aquel lugar se diese cuenta de la discusión de la pareja.

-¿La verdad? Pues sí, últimamente te soporto poco. Me resultas cansina-Sus palabras, ese tono frío y la expresión de sus ojos hizo que ella estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Pero ella no quería llorar y menos por un hombre que la estaba haciendo daño.

-¿Sabes Gaara? Nunca pensé que te fuera a decir esto, para mí tu me parecías una persona lejana e inalcanzable y cuando viniste y me hablaste de esa manera me sentí la chica más afortunada del mundo, pero, a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo tipo frío, raro y desagradable. Yo pensaba que estando juntos serías diferente, incluso llegué a pensar que podrías quererme. Pero no, querer a una persona es demasiado para ti... Y yo, ya no lo aguanto más. Lo siento, de verdad, pero prefiero buscar a alguien que sepa soportar mis manías y mis problemas-Ella se levantó y caminó con paso decidido, dejando atrás al chico del que seguía completamente enamorada.

-Que idiota soy-Bufó Gaara en voz baja, para sí mismo. Y se quedó allí sin moverse durante un buen rato.

* * *

Temari y Shikamaru estaban en una barra de la discoteca, tomaban una copa entre los dos y hablaban sobre el entrenamiento de ese día. Era una pareja independiente, no tenían tantos quebraderos de cabeza como los demás y menos en temas de amor. Ellos estaban juntos y punto, se querían y no necesitaban más. Temari se fijó en como pasaba Ino de largo con los ojos rojos, venía del baño, así que probablemente había estado llorando.

-Tú hermano es un completo idiota-Comentó Shikamaru, que también se fijó en Ino, la conocía desde hacía hace años y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa cara.

-Ya lo sé, ¿te imaginas lo que es convivir con el todos los días? Menos mal que tengo a Kankuro, sino seria horrible.

-Igual...Tú y yo-Empezó a decir él con tono inseguro, no sabía si era el momento de hacer una proposición de ese calibre.

-Tú y yo ¿qué?-Preguntó Temari un tanto ansiosa, para que su chico dudara de esa manera tenía que ser algo francamente importante.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que podríamos irnos a vivir juntos-Lo dijo todo muy deprisa, con las palabras atropelladas, estaba muerto de miedo por la respuesta de Temari porque no sabía si había sido muy precipitado.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?-Preguntó emocionada, tirándose al cuello de el chico y provocando una carcajada de fondo.

-Ohhhhhhhh ¡Qué bonito!-Gritó Lee imitando el tono de emoción de Temari. Los chicos se giraron con miradas asesinas pero se empezaron a reir cuando vieron que Sakura le sujetaba con cara de poco amigos y el se limitaba a reir de una forma muy estúpida, es decir, estaba borracho.

-No aguanto más, ¡ayuda!-Pidió la pelirrosa con tono ahogado.

-¿Quieres que te haga el baile del apareamiento?-Le dijo a una chica bastante guapa, ella le miró horrorizada y le pegó un bofetón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-Preguntó Shikamaru conteniendo la risa, cosa que Temari ya no se molestaba en ocultar.

-Sakura, ¿nos puedes dejar solos? Déjalo con Neji y Tenten-Pidió Temari

-Eh...Está bien-Entonces Sakura se percató de que Lee no se encontraba a su lado y le empezó a buscar con la mirada.

-¡Corre corre! ¡Que se te escapa!-Urgió Shikamaru, Sakura les miró con odio y se fue en busca del borracho de Lee.

* * *

Kankuro y Shino hablaban de poca cosa, eran los que más se estaban aburriendo de la fiesta porque no hablaban nada de nada. Estaban apoyados en una pared, los dos tenían los brazos cruzados y una expresión de aburrimiento tremenda.

-Hola guapo ¿por qué no te quitas las gafas?-Preguntó una chica bastante fea a Shino. El la miró de arriba a abajo y no cambio la expresión de su cara para nada, ni la contestó.

-Te estoy hablando-Protestó ella, provocando una sonrisa de Kankuro.

-No me apetece gastar saliva con alguien como tú-Se limitó a decir el chico de las gafas, la chica se marchó por donde había venido con muy mal humor.

-¿No se te da demasiado bien tratar con mujeres verdad?-Preguntó su compañero con cierto tono cómico.

-No se me da bien tratar con gente en general, ese tipo de cosas no me parece muy apasionante-Confesó Shino en tono monótono.

-Entonces supongo que nunca has estado con una chica ¿verdad?-Preguntó Kankuro con cierto interés, su mayor defecto era que quería enterarse de todo.

-Supones bien-Shino no sabía a donde quería ir a parar, pero se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Quiero apostar algo-Dijo con malicia, quería que Shino aceptara porque si lo hacía las cosas se pondrían realmente divertidas.

-Me encantan los retos, de qué se trata?-Preguntó ahora mirando a Kankuro con algo de interés.

-Si no acabas con una chica guapa antes de que termine la noche tendrás que ir dos semanas sin las gafas y vestido de calle-Retó Kankuro sonriendo de lado. Shino se quedó blanco pero finalmente asintió, resignado.

-Tu ganas... Buscaré a alguna-Se ajustólas gafas y empezó a buscar a su próximo objetivo, como si de una misión se tratara.

* * *

Lía no se sentía nada integrada en el grupo, cada uno estaba a lo suyo y su prima bailaba con su novio. Se fijó en como todos se iban alejando y finalmente sólo quedaron Hinata y ella, así que se acercó.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó ella, la chica parecía que estaba preocupada por algo.

-No..No..Es..Nada-Tartamudeó nerviosa, incluso una persona que no la conocía de nada se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía. Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar y Lía lo notó.

-¿Tema de amores verdad?-Preguntó ella, con una media sonrisa. Aunque jamás había conocido el amor sabía lo que las personas sentían cuando ese tipo de cosas salía mal.

Hinata asintió y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla. Ella miraba la espalda de Naruto, que se encontraba a unos metros más allá. Lía siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y posó sus ojos azules en Naruto.

-¿Así que Naruto eh? La verdad es que es bastante guapo, aunque es un poco tonto-Lía sonrío provocando que Hinata también lo hiciera-No sé lo que tendrás con el, pero las cosas se solucionan hablando.

Eso Hinata lo sabía de sobra, pero ella no tenía el valor suficiente como para poder hablar con Naruto.

-Se perfectamente que las cosas se solucionan hablando, pero nunca he tenido la determinación de hacerlo... Todos saben que estoy enamorada de él, incluso tú lo has notado pero él, en cambio, después de años, ni se ha inmutado.

-Y yo pensaba que era un poco tonto...No, ¡Es muy tonto!-Lía se quedó pensativa, si podía ayudar en algo lo haría sin problema, al fin y al cabo ayudar a los demás la encantaba.

-Bueno... Mi consejo ya te le he dicho, inténtalo-Y se alejó un poco entre la chica perdiéndose entre la gente, aunque se quedó cerca de Hinata. Lía poseía el jutsu de ordenación, y gracias a ello podía hacer que las personas hicieran lo que ella quisiera. Lía sonrió ampliamente y ejecutó la orden: Hinata debía de mostrar sus sentimientos a Naruto. Cuando Lía comprobó que Hinata se dirigía a hablar de una vez con el rubio se alejó mucho más de allí.

* * *

Kiba tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los jeans, estaba apoyado en una pared, en la calle. Veía como salían chicos de la discoteca, aunque el era un chico divertido esos ambientes le aburrían demasiado y además se sentía un poco raro. Estaba distraído pero aún así pudo fijarse como la hermana de Hinata pasaba delante de él.

-¡Hanabi!-Gritó para saludarla, pero la chica no se giró así que se acercó y la agarró del brazo. La chica se giró sorprendida y el chico cayó en la cuenta de que se había equivocado.

-Perdóname...Pensaba que eras otra persona-El chico observó con detenimiento a la chica, era muy parecida a Hanabi y por supuesto era del clan Hyuuga.

-Es que me parezco mucho a un prima mía-Contestó la chica, que miraba a Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos porque la había causado mucha impresión y sentía una cosa extraña en el estómago.

-Pensaba que eras Hanabi-Concluyó el soltando el brazo de Himeko.

-Ella es mi prima, yo...Soy Himeko-Se presentó sonriéndole de una forma bastante adorable, lo que provocó que el también sonriera.

-Bueno, ¡yo soy Kiba! Soy muy amigo de Hinata-Explicó el y di dos besos a la chica, para presentarse.

-Yo venía aquí a ver si la encontraba, pero te he encontrado a ti antes...¿Vas a entrar ahí?-Preguntó ella, por alguna razón tenía ganas de quedarse con el chico que se hacía llamar Kiba.

-No tengo demasiadas ganas, pero si quieres entrar te acompaño-Dijo seguro, por una mujer guapa lo que sea ¿no?

-En verdad no me entusiasma mucho la idea... ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-Preguntó ella con cierta timidez, al fin y al cabo no le conocía de nada.

-Claro! Y así me cuentas de ti-Y así se fueros los dos caminando por las calles de Konoha, conociéndose poco a poco.

* * *

Hinata de repente empezó a sentir unos impulsos enormes de ir a contarle todo a Naruto, se intentaba resistir pero le era imposible. Caminó con una decisión muy extraña en ella hasta donde estaba el rubio, que la miró pasmado.

-Tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo ya-Dijo sin vacilar la ojiperla, el rubio la miró atento.

-¿Quieres saber de quién estoy enamorada, verdad?-Preguntó ella, incluso dejando a salir un tono de fiereza que asustó algo a Naruto

-Claro que lo quiero saber Hinata pero...¿Estás bien?-A Naruto le extrañaba la actitud de su amiga, pero aún así quería escuchar la verdad.

-Estoy perfectamente y sí, estoy enamorada... DE TI, completo idiota. ¿Te has dado cuenta ya o te lo tengo que explicar de alguna otra forma? Aquella vez, cuando peleé y te dije que te quería lo decía en serio, pero supongo que tu tienes problemas auditivos. Así que nada, ya lo sabes, y no me lo vuelvas a preguntar-Y entonces la "orden" impuesta por Lía desapareció y Hinata volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Ella miró horrorizada a Naruto ¿qué acababa de pasar?

-Hinata...-Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que sí, era un idiota. Estaba a punto de decirla pero la chica cayó redonda al suelo y el la sujetó al instante. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Lía, satisfecha de su trabajo de celestina, se fue a la barra en busca de una copa para hacer la noche completamente redonda. Se coló entre un par de chicos sin que prácticamente lo notaran, a pesar de lo alta que era, también era ágil.

-¿Me pones una copa por favor?-Pidió al camarero, pero este se negó porque parecía muy pequeña. Ella sonrió con maldad y volvió a utilizar la ordenación, haciendo que el camarero le sirviera la copa y además se la regalara. Cuando se disponía a volver a donde estaba antes se dio cuenta de que un chico la miraba raro.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-Preguntó ella directamente, bebiendo un poco de su copa y sonriendo satisfecha por la facilidad de haberla conseguido.

-Esto...Ninguno. ¿Qué tipo de técnica has utilizado?-Preguntó con curiosidad, ni siquiera había pasado un segundo para que el camarero cambiase de opinión.

-¿Armas de mujer?-Dijo ella medio burlándose, no tenía ganas de contarle su técnica a nadie.

-Está claro que no me lo vas a contar-Dijo resignado y miró al techo, estaba aburrido y además no había conseguido socializar con nadie. Sólo con esa chica que encima lo estaba vacilando.

-¿Has venido sólo a un sitio cómo este?-Preguntó extrañada la morena, parecía inconcevible venir a una discoteca uno solo.

-Así es... Por cierto, soy Takeshi-Se presentó algo dudoso.

-Ah bueno! Yo soy Lía, encantada...Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos-Lía se terminó la copa de un trago, tiró del brazo del chico que la miró con cara de loco y se fueron hasta donde estaba el grupo, que estaba prácticamente todo concentrado porque algo había pasado.

* * *

Akemi y Jiro estaban en la parte que estaba prácticamente vacía de la discoteca, ellos preferían jugar unos dardos sin agobios. Akemi protestaba porque iba perdiendo por tres tantos de diferencia y Jiro no hacía más que pavonearse delante de ella.

-¿Quién es el mejor? Venga dilo-Dijo con tono orgulloso el chico de cabello castaño, Akemi hinchó los carrillos y el puso las palmas de sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica para que quitara esa cara.

-No pienso reconocerlo, sabes que no lo haré-Intentaba parecer enfadada, pero cuanto más se empeñaba en parecer molesta más se notaba su engaño.

-Y tu sabes que no te puedes enfadar conmigo-Se burló Jiro, besó la mejilla de la chica de forma que la pilló desprevenida y ella como contraataque le despeinó todo el pelo.

-¡Heey! Eso no es justo-Protestó el, imitando a Akemi.

-Al fin y al cabo me tenía que vengar ¿no?-Ella tiró el último dardo, quedando segunda sin ningún tipo de remedio.

-Eres imposible...¿Nos vamos a casa?-Preguntó el, estaba algo cansado y ya era bastante tarde.

-Si si vamos que seguro mi madre quiere que regrese ya a casa-Ella cogió su bolso, obviamente de color rosa, y se marcharon los dos juntos.

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba cansado de todo, Ino tenía toda la razón...El no podía cambiar, toda la vida había sido de esa manera y por muchos esfuerzos que hiciese no conseguía progresos. Pensaba que con Ino todo iba a cambiar para mejor, y pareció ser así durante un pequeño período de tiempo pero después las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes. Gaara, harto de las miradas de reproche por parte de todos había decidido marcharse a casa, así aprovechaba y estaba un rato solo.

Se metió por un callejón para hacer tiempo y entonces vio a una silueta femenina al final del callejón, iba totalmente vestida de negro en un traje de ninja completo, con la cara tapada, aunque eso no impedía que sobresaliera una cabellera azul celeste. Gaara la reconoció al instante por muy enmascarada que fuera la chica, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo el apareció justo detrás de ella.

-¿No te parece que es un poco peligroso pasear por aquí y a estas horas? Te podrías encontrar a tipos mucho peores que yo-Afirmó Gaara, aunque realmente el no pensaba que hubiera alguien peor que el en esos momentos.

La chica se sobresaltó porque no le había oído llegar, se giró asustada y le reconoció. Era el que la había curado, miro las zonas donde había recibido los kunais hace unas horas y suspiró.

-¿Tan obvia soy?-Preguntó quitándose lo que se cubría la cara y mostrando la cabellera azul celeste que tanto le llamaba la atenció al pelirrojo.

-Un poco, aunque también yo soy muy bueno reconociendo gente-Gaara no comprendía por qué estando con esa chica, a la que conocía desde hace nada, podía ser una persona mucho más abierta de lo habitual.

-Y curándola también-añadió ella con un tono irónico que provocó una sonrisa en Gaara.

-Esto... una pregunta..¿tienes dónde quedarte?-preguntó el pelirrojo, porque siempre había visto a la chica en la calle, y a esas horas ya no era muy normal estar por ahí y menos con esa ropa.

-No, es que aún no me he instalado en la villa... Es más, no sé si lo haré-Explicó la chica, sin darle demasiada importancia, estaba acostumbrada a vagar de lugar en lugar.

-Quédate en mi casa-Pidió él, en vez de ofrecérselo. Si esa chica podía cambiarle un poco la personalidad era su única oportunidad.

Ella se negó varias veces pero al final tuvo que accecer, y juntos se fueron para casa de Gaara.

* * *

Naruto sostenía a Hinata, que estaba pálida como la cera. Todos habían aparecido de la nada e intentaban que reaccionara, pero no había manera. Querían buscar a Sakura para que usara su jutsu curativo, pero debía de estar cuidando a Lee por ahí y estaría muy ocupada.

-¿Nos puedes decir qué ha pasado exactamente para que se haya puesto así?-Preguntó Tenten preocupada por su amiga, nunca la había visto en ese estado.

-Tiene que haber sido una impresión muy fuerte para que esté en ese estado, está muy mal-Dijo Neji, también en tono de preocupación.

Naruto no era capaz de decir nada porque aún no había asimilado del todo lo que la ojiperla le había confesado, y encima de aquella manera tan directa.

-Yo la he visto hablando antes con tu prima y de repente ha ido a hablar con Naruto como una loca-Le dijo Kankuro a Tenten.

Tenten se quedó pensativa y entonces cayó en la cuenta, su prima se iba a enterar...

-¡Hola a todos! vaya... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hinata?-Preguntó Lía, mirando el rostro pálido de la Hyuuga-Por cierto, este es Takeshi-Dijo señalando al chico, todos le saludaron con la mano y volvieron la vista hacia la incosciente.

Tenten se acercó a su prima con cara de asesina y ella la miró raro, porque no sabía qué había hecho para que Tenten se pusiera así.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho Lía? Ahora por tu culpa Hinata no se va a atrever a mirar a la cara a Naruto nunca más. Ella no estaba preparada para esto y ya has visto las consecuencias. No puedes usar tus habilidades para este tipo de cosas. ¿Eres consciente de lo qué has hecho?-Tenten estaba super enfadada con Lía, la morena se quedó en blanco y empezó a sentir el rechazo de nuevo y una oleada de soledad la invadió por completo.

-Yo...Lo siento...-Susurró a punto de ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña, cerró los ojos y se camufló. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, así que salió de la discoteca y se fue hacia casa sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

-Quizás te has pasado un poco Tenten, ella igual no lo hacía con mala intención-Dijo Neji, temiendo la reacción de su novio.

-Creo que tienes razón, luego hablo con ella cuando llegue a casa.

Sakura apareció con Lee más calmado, Tenten y Neji le agarraron para que comportara como es debido y Sakura dijo a Naruto que tumabara a la ojiperla en el suelo para emplear el jutsu curativo con la chica.

Alrededor del grupo se fue formando un corro de gente para ver lo que había pasado con la Hyuuga pero...Algo muchás impactante hizo que la discoteca se quedara a cuadros. En una de las columnas, Shino, sin gafas y con la capucha bajada se besaba con una pelirroja como sin no hubiera nadie en toda la discoteca. Kankuro, a unos dos metros de distancia, hacía fotos sin parar y se moría de risa.

Un montón de gente se fue a ver al escena que había montado Shino, pero el grupo, aunque impresionado, se quedó con Hinata. Temari fue a pedir explicaciones a su hermano y Shikamaru la siguió. Poco a poco Hinata fue reaccionando y el grupo entero salió a la calle para que la ojiperla saliera a tomar aire. A los pocos minutos salió Temari arrastrando a Kankuro que se seguía riendo y Shikamaru agarraba de brazo a Shino, que ya tenía sus gafas y su capucha puesta de nuevo, aunque tenía manchas de pintalabios por partes de la cara.

-Yo llevaré a Hinata a casa-Aseguró Naruto, todos estaban a punto de negarse pero el ya había desaparecido con la ojiperla.

-Bueno..Yo creo que nos vamos ¿no?-Preguntó Sakura, que estaba descolocada por los acontecimientos de la noche.

-Si, mejor vámonos-Concluyó Shino en su tono de siempre. Todos decidieron reirse mañana de él cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas y se fueron para casa.

* * *

Mientras...En la torre de Tsunade, dos personas hablaban.

-¿Entonces me va a decir los resultados de la prueba?-Preguntó una chica llamada Hikari, miró a Tsunade nerviosa. Deseaba quedarse en Konoha y empezar una nueva vida allí.

La Hokage la miró sin saber qué contestar, a pesar de haber pasado la prueba no estaba muy segura de que fuera el lugar indicado para aquella joven. Estudió la mirada de Hikari y al final suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte...Pero si hay un revuelo muy grande por parte del clan Hyuuga no tendré más remedio que expulsarte. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero supongo que sabes como es el clan-Tsunade estaba cansada, se encontraba sentada en su silla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo instalar ya?-Preguntó con un deje de emoción en la voz.

-Así es, mañana pásate a primera hora de la mañana y concretamos todo ¿vale?-Tsunade cerró los ojos unos segundos a causa del sueño, Hikari lo notó.

-Está bien. Buenas noche señorita Tsunade y muchas gracias por todo-y así la chica se marchó del despacho, contenta de poder empezar una nueva vida en Konoha.

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Kiba y Gaara? ¿Naruto hablará con Hinata después de la confesión? ¿Tenten pedirá disculpas a Lía? ¿Shino se volverá un mujeriego O.O? naaah, la última es mentira jajajaja

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. Consecuencias

Waaaaaaaaaaaa *-* mil gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy muy contenta.

Kensachan: Bueno ahí apareciste :) Espero que te refieras a eso, he puesto como una pequeña introducción para presentar a tu personaje. En el próximo capítulo ya aparecerás más, disculpa, es que tiene que quedar todo más o menos relacionado ^^

Bella: *-* me parece perfecto que sean amigas, pero en este capítulo han empezado siendo enemigas como podrás ver jajaja pero dentro de poco ya verás, dará un giro la cosa. Y respecto a la pareja de Akina ya tengo algo en mente, quizás en el próximo capítulo aparezca.

Timcanpy: Varias cosas que tenía que preguntarte xD por eso no he incluido en este capítulo a tu personaje porque no estaba segura del todo. ¿Akemi y ella ya se conocen? O se conocen en el fic? Y lo de Itachi lo veo imposible :S porque me lo han pedido ya antes como podrás ver en los comentarios, lo siento de verdad. Pero puedo crear al chico que tú quieras o puedes quedarte con el que desees, de los que estén libres claro.

Heero: Bueno ahí aparecen Hei y Miyuki, espero que te haya parecido bien como los introduje en la historia a los dos. De todas formas si deseas que cambie algo o cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo :D

Kari: Haaaaala perdóname por haber hecho mal la personalidad del chico, lo he cambiado ya en este capítulo y espero que estés algo más de acuerdo. Si aún no estás conforme no dudes en decírmelo ¿vale?:)

Dakeru: No te preocupes jajaja. Pues al principio no lo había pensado lo de Takeshi y Lía pero mientras escribía el capítulo creí que no quedarían mal juntos así que he puesto un trocito de ellos al final del capítulo ^^ bueno, ya verás :)

Hime: Sisisi! Kiba es tuyo todo tuyooooo, ya lo has podido comprobar jajjajaja

Hikeri: Bueeeeno! Ahí apareció Itachi, lo único que he cambiado un poco lo que me has dicho. Al principio será malo pero con el tiempo ira cambiando... ¡No adelanto nada más! jajajaaj

Y aquí va el 5º capítulo, es un poco de transición para ir uniendo al grupo poco a poco... Aunque pasan cosas bastante influyentes :)

Dentro de un par de capítulos o tres quizás, aun no lo sé, el grupo se ira a una misión peligrosa muajajajaa pero no contaré nada, los detallitos de la misma se veran en los próximos capítulos!

Y ya me callo y ahí va! Espero que os guste:

**Capítulo 5: Consecuencias.**

Kiba le contaba toda su vida a una interesada Himeko, paseaban bajo la luz de luna. Ya eran por lo menos las dos de la madrugada, pero ellos en todo ese tiempo no habían dejado de hablar.

-Pues mira, yo tengo muchísimo trato con tu prima Hinata. Estamos en el mismo equipo y todo... Así que imaginate-Relataba el chico animado mientras ella no dejaba de sonreirle.

-Yo me acabo de trasladar a la aldea con mi hermanita pequeña, para cambiar un poco de aires-Explicó la chica, los tacones estaban empezando a dañar sus delicados pies y se sentía cansada.

-¿Cómo se llama tú hermana?-Preguntó él, con el fin de continuar con la conversación. Se fijó en que Himeko caminaba cada vez más despacio, y supuso que era por los zapatos.

-Eriko, es muy guerrera para tener 7 años...Pero es un cielo-Seguían caminando y al ver un banco a unos pocos metros rogó porque a Kiba le apeteciera sentarse.

-¿Quieres sentarte? Parece que esos tacones duelen-Sugirió el castaño, no demasiado seguro.

-¡Sí! Vamos a sentarnos y así podemos hablar más tranquilos.

Los chicos se sentaron y Kiba colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, para estar más cómodo.

-¿Y cómo es que te acabas de mudar aquí si eres del clan Hyuuga?-Preguntó extrañado Kiba. Todos los del clan vivían en la aldea, prácticamente sin excepción alguna.

La chica cambió la expresión risueña de su rostro por una entre decepción y tristeza. Kiba se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al preguntar aquello.

-Oye... Lo siento, yo... no quería meter la pata-Se disculpó el deprisa, intentando arreglarlo en la medida de lo posible.

Finalmente ella sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia al asunto, aunque interiormente sentía una profunda pena.

-Verás...Mis padres fueron desterrados del clan hace ya unos años y fue cuando nos marchamos de la villa, pero al poco tiempo fallecieron y me quedé sola a cargo de mi hermana, y ahora he decidido venir aquí porque creo que será más fácil cuidar de ella. Además asi no estoy tan sola-Todo aquello lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, ella no acababa de comprender como una tragedia de su nivel se podía explicar con tanta facilidad. Kiba seguía arrepentido por haber hecho aquella pregunta, cuando escuchó la historia de Himeko un sentimiento de culpabilidad creció en su interior y quería decirla que sentía lo que la había ocurrido, pero dijera lo que dijera los sentimientos de la chica no cambiarían por unas simples palabras de consuelo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Himeko, de verdad-Dijo Kiba sinceramente, mirando los ojos de la chica.

-Lo tengo ya prácticamente superado, además, tengo que ser fuerte... Por Eriko y por mí misma-Ella hablaba con seguridad, y esa actitud le gustó mucho al castaño.

-Eres increíble-Dijo de repente el chico, provocando un sonrojo de la chica.

-Qué tontería-Susurró ella algo cortada, no sabía por qué se había puesto nerviosa.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y Kiba se dio cuenta de la hora, eran las 3 de la madrugada y seguramente debería volver a casa.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos... Te acompaño a casa, si tu quieres claro-Propuso el chico levantándose del banco..

-Vale, gracias-Ella sonrió dulcemente olvidándose un poco de la situación de hacía unos momentos, y así se marcharon juntos hacia casa de Himeko.

* * *

Koichi rebuscaba en la nevera de Gaara, mientras el estaba mirándola desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Serás muy buen ninja y todo lo que tu quieras, pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes ni idea de cocinar-Se burló la chica de la melena azul celeste.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Si a mi se me da todo bien-Se defendió el, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de cocinar.

-Entonces me callo, ponte a cocinar que tengo hambre-Pidió ella con una sonrisilla burlona en los labios, se sentó en la encima de la cocina.

-¿Y qué quiere cenar la señorita?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, suplicando mentalmente que no fuese algo muy complicado.

-Déjame pensar algo fácil-Dijo ella llevándose un dedo a su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando algo importante-Supongo que un vaso de leche calentito sabrás preparar verdad?-Aunque lo dijo en todo serio, interiormente se estaba partiendo de risa.

Él la miró con "la mirada", es decir, esa mirada que pone cuando tiene ganas de matar a alguien. Koichi se empezó a reir y el miró al techo pidiendo paciencia.

-Creo que mis capacidades me permitirán prepararte un vaso de leche. ¿Algo más?-Preguntó el enfadado, aunque en el fondo no lo estaba...Se estaba divirtiendo.

-No nada más, con eso me basta-Ella sonrió ampliamente y se quedó mirando como el chico procedía a hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Al cabo de un par de minutos Gaara había terminado, se lo dio a Koichi y se sentó frente a ella.

-Ten cuidado, que quema-Advirtió el. Ella hizo caso omiso y se lo bebió sin inmutarse, cuando dejó el vaso Gaara se rió un poco.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?-Preguntó ella atónita, pensando seriamente en los trastornos bipolares de su nuevo amigo.

-No..Para nada-Dijo él, riéndose un poco más.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Preguntó ella, intentó descrifrar de qué se reía el chico.

-Tienes leche por media cara-Explicó soltando una carcajada. Koichi se relamió la parte superior de su labio y se dejó caer en la silla.

-¿Ya está?-Preguntó enfadada, él asintió despacio, intentando no reirse de nuevo.

Entonces la puerta del apartamente se abrió y se escucharon dos voces. Eran Temari y Kankuro.

-¿Vives con gente?-Preguntó ella, ahora con timidez. Pensaba que estarían los dos solos.

-Si, con mis hermanos-Contestó el y se puso en pie, se lo iba a explicar.

Temari y Kankuro entraron justo en ese momento y miraron a su hermano pequeño con algo de rabia. ¿Cómo podía traer una chica a casa si lo acababa de dejar con Ino?

-Pero bueno... ¿Tú no tienes respeto por nadie?-Voceó la rubia de las coletas, Ino era su amiga y ya bastante debería estar sufriendo.

-Vaya hermanito, si que eres rápido-Dijo Kankuro, sujetando a su hermana por el brazo, para que pegara una paliza al pelirrojo.

-No es lo que parece-Empezó a decir Koichi-el me dijo que viniera porque no tengo donde ir. Simplemente fue por eso.

Kankuro observó mejor a la chica y cayó en la cuenta de que era a la que había curado por la mañana.

-Está diciendo la verdad Temari-Afirmó Kankuro. Temari miró a los presentes sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Me voy a dormir, espero que no te pases de la raya-Bufó la rubia, y se fue a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir o ella nos matará-Kankuro señaló la dirección por donde se había ido su hermana.

-Si si, hasta mañana...-Se despidió Koichi, y después los dos hermanos también se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Los profundos ojos azul marino estaban desbordados de lágrimas. Lía estaba en un rincón de su habitación, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Ella no había ordenado a Hinata hacer eso con maldad, simplemente quería que demostrara al chico lo que sentía por el...Pero no sabía que por su culpa ocurriría ese completo desastre. Un montón de pesimismo y soledad se agolpaba en su cabeza y, la pizca de esperanza que había conseguido al llegar a Konoha se había apagado por completo. Ya no volvería a ser aceptada por aquel grupo de amigos nunca más, se quedaría sola para siempre. Y encima, su prima Tenten seguramente la odiaba porque lo que había hecho con Hinata era muy grave.

Tenten y Neji llegaron juntos al apartamento, el simplemente la estaba acompañando a casa. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la casa empezaron a escuchar los sollozos de la morena desde la habitación.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella, lo está pasando mal-Animó Neji a su novia, que estaba muy arrepentida por haber tratado de esa forma a su prima.

-Tienes razón...Mañana por la mañana te veo en el entrenamiento-La pareja se despidió con un beso corto y Neji se marchó en dirección a su casa.

Tenten caminó en silencio por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Lía, a medida que se iba acercando los sollozos se escuchaban con mayor intensidad, se notaba que la morena estaba sufriendo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Tenten dando dos toques suaves en la puerta.

-¡NO! Fuera, por favor...Déjame sola-Rogó la chica, hundiendo aún más la cabeza entre las rodillas. Los sollozos aumentaron y finalmente Tenten entró sin pedir permiso alguno.

-Lía yo...Siento haber sido tan dura contigo-Se disculpó la castaña, al ver el estado de su prima se la hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Me lo merezco, siempre hago las cosas mal y por eso me pasa esto-Dijo con voz ahogada, a causa del llanto.

-Es una tontería de adolescentes, no llores más anda-Pidió Tenten, se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y acarició la cabeza de su prima para intentar tranquilizarla.

-No es solo eso Tenten, son muchas cosas más-Aseguró la chica, levantó la cabeza dejando ver sus preciosos ojos azules que ahora estaban rojos.

-¿Y qué más?-Preguntó Tenten extrañada. Por lo que ella sabía Lía era una chica que no tenía problemas.

-Tú madre no te contó lo que mis padres me hicieron ¿verdad?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-Eh...No. ¿Qué te hicieron?-Preguntó Tenten con algo de miedo, ella sólo había visto un par de veces a sus tíos y nunca le habían dado buena espina.

-Cuando era algo más pequeña yo soñaba con ser ninja, quería destacar y ser la mejor, pero ellos no lo permitían. Ellos nunca se formaron como ninjas, decidieron ser personas normales y corrientes, sin habilidades y así no seguir las tradiciones familiares. Entonces decidí empezar a entrenar a sus espaldas, y las cosas marcharon bien durante un tiempo hasta que un día me descubrieron y me mandaron con la abuela a vivir. Cuando vivía con la abuela yo...Yo era feliz-La chica paró de hablar unos segundos porque tenía que controlarse, no podía volver a llorar-Pero entonces ella murió y me dejó completamente sola. Supliqué a mis padres que vinieran por mi pero ellos se negaron y me abandonaron, me quedé completamente sola y ahora que había conseguido venir avivir contigo e incluso podría llegar a tener amigos todos me odian-Lía no pudo más y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Tenten estaba procesando aún el relato de la morena, desconcertada. Su madre nunca la había contado nada sobre su prima en esos aspectos, y seguro que Lia había jurado no decir nada. A Tenten la invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad tremendo y abrazó a su prima con fuerza.

-No te preocupes enana...Que yo no te voy a dejar sola nunca. Te lo juro-Dijo con dulzura y sin soltarla, ella no iba a permitir que la hicieran daño nunca más y hablaría con el grupo para que la dieran otra oportunidad.

-Gracias Tenten-Dijo más calmada la morena. Poco a poco el sueño las fue venciendo y como Tenten no tenía pensado soltarla se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Naruto pudo acceder a la habitación de Hinata sin problemas, ella no decía palabra alguna aunque estaba consciente. El rubio dejó a la ojiperla sobre su cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

-Oye Hinata...Tengo que confesarte algo yo también-Empezó diciendo el chico, Hinata le miró esperando que hablara aunque ella no pensaba decir una palabra.

-Para serte sincero jamás me había fijado en ti como algo más que una buena amiga, desde que te conocí yo sabía perfectamente que tu estabas ahí para cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero las cosas nunca se extendieron más. Pero entonces... Después de que te enfrentaste a Pain intentando salvarme y te di por muerta, yo me puse muy muy furioso y creo que ahora acabó de entender el por qué-El guardó silencio unos segundos y la miró, estaba completamente roja-Lamento tanto ser tan burro...De verdad, es que ¡Dios! Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que sentías por mi, a pesar de las muchas señales que había: Siempre que me veías estabas colorada e incluso llegabas a desmayarte tan solo con mi presencia, estabas preocupada por mi cada momento, casi no te atrevías a pronunciar mi nombre... Y de repente, dejaste tu timidez a un lado y decidiste salvarme. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto de no darme cuenta? Si hubiese sabido hacía tiempo que estabas enamorada de mi te prometo que...

-Naruto, no tienes por qué hacer esto-Dijo Hinata, hablando por fin después de estar callada durante mucho rato.

-¿Hacer el qué?-Preguntó el sin entender a lo que la ojiperla se refería.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada ni demostrar que te gusto, si a es a lo que te estás refiriendo...-Empezó a decir la chica demasiado avergonzada-Yo no me arrepiento de haber estado enamorada de ti entre las sombras y nunca me arrepentiré Naruto. Tú marcas la diferencia sobre los demás, para mí eres increíble y sabes de sobra que eres mi ejemplo a seguir-Concluyó la chica, en un acto de valentía.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, cada vez que ella decía algo se sentía más idiota de lo normal.

-Hinata, me gustas-Soltó el. La bomba de relojería explotó en el interior de Hinata, provocando que el color de sus mejillas se volviera prácticamente morado, la chica no sabía si estar feliz, emocionada o simplemente aterrada.

-Yo..Que...No..-Estaba intentando decir alguna palabra con sentido pero por mucho que lo intentaba no la salía. Naruto se rió un poco y dejó un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-Ya lo sabes, mañana hablaremos de esto cuando lo hayas pensado y asimilado de acuerdo? Que ya son demasiadas emociones para ti en un día-El chico se despidió y Hinata se quedó tumbada en la cama boca arriba, demasiado enamorada como para poder conciliar el sueño aquella perfecta noche de verano.

* * *

Hei acababa de salir del despacho de Tsunade y le había contado los últimos detalles de su vida. Ellos ya se conocían desde hacía tiempo debido a que Jiraiaya había entrenado al joven, que ahora ya estaba perfectamente cualificado. Su sed de venganza hacia el asesino de su maestro ya había sido llevada a cabo, por un tal Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando salió del edificio su novia Miyuki le esperaba sentada, ella se puso en pie rápidamente.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas con la hogake?-Preguntó ella, depende de lo que Tsunade le hubiera dicho podrían quedarse a vivir en la villa.

-Me ha dicho que podemos quedarnos, pero que no cuente mi secreto por ahí...Se formaría un gran revuelo y nos perjudicaría a nosotros y a ella.

-Tiene toda la razón. ¿Qué te parece si cogemos un periódico y buscamos algun apartamento?-Preguntó ella ilusionada, por fin iban a compartir una vida juntos y además en un lugar tranquilo y tan especial como Konoha.

-Claro cielo, lo que tu digas, pero antes quiero informarme sobre un chico-Dijo el un tanto pensativo, quería conocerle a toda costa.

-¿Quieres que regrese al hotel y luego nos encontremos para comer?-Preguntó su novia, sabía que Hei también necesitaba un poco de espacio.

-Perfecto, luego nos vemos.

Preguntó por el chico y todo el mundo parecía estar encantado con el, le tomaban como un héroe y eso aumentaba sus ganas de querer conocerle. Aunque nadie le dijo su dirección si le dijeron su apariencia, pero por mucho que buscó entre los habitantes y después de recorrerse cientos de calles se dio por vencido.

La joven pareja caminaba de la mano buscando un sitio donde comer, hasta que encontraron un lugar que parecía tener buena pinta.

-Póngame dos cuencos de ramen y arroz con pollo-Pidió el chico, por los dos.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando un sonriente chico rubio se sentó al lado de Miyuki.

-¡Naruto! Por fin te vemos...¿Qué tal la misión?-Preguntó el dueño sirviéndole lo habitual, su adorado ramen.

Hei se levantó de su silla sin pensárselo dos veces y se puso al lado de Naruto.

-¿Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki?-Preguntó mirando al chico fijamente

-Em...Si, ese soy yo-Naruto no entendía por qué ese chico le estaba buscando, si nunca lo había visto.

-Cuando termines de comer necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Jiraiya-Susurró lo último en el oído del rubio, haciendo que este aceptara.

Y cuando terminaron de comer, ambos chicos se marcharon a hablar sobre la única aparente cosa que tenían en comun: Su maestro.

* * *

Akina Hayashi tenía el propósito de pelear con los mejores, y sobre todo, ganarles. Estaba llegando a Konoha, entre los dedos de su mano derecha bailaba un kunai y nunca se caía al suelo, por mucho que la chica aumentara la velocidad.

Sus ojos fríos dejaban ver su próposito: La venganza. La pérdida de sus dos seres más queridos, es decir, sus padres...No iba a ser en vano. Ella juró que acabaría con su asesino al precio que fuera, y para ello debía ser la mejor. Esta vez tocaba Konoha, se quedaría allí durante un par de meses y se enfrentaría con dos fuertes adversarios: Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

Cuando entró en la villa la gente la miraba con respeto, aunque no la conocían de nada sabían que podía ser una amenaza. Se instaló en una pequeña pensión a las fueras de la villa y después se marchó para conocer los alrededores, ya tendría tiempo más tarde de pelear.

Mientras caminaba por una calle cualquiera se percató de que tres personas la estudiaban con la mirada y les aguantó la mirada, pero ellos siguieron.

-¿Tenéis algún problema?-Preguntó la castaña. Los tres negaron pero sin ninguna muestra de miedo hacia ella, haciendo que la chica se molestara aún más.

-No, simplemente nunca te hemos visto por aquí y como comprenderás, tenemos curiosidad-Explicó Shikamaru, con total tranquilidad.

-No me gusta que me miren de esa forma-Contestó la chica con frialdad, ellos no tenían derecho a hacer eso y menos hablarla de esa manera, no conocían lo que podría hacer con ellos en cuestión de segundos.

-Oye guapa, no es por ofender, pero deberías bajar tus humos-Dijo Ino de un mal humor notable. Bastante tenía ella con lo de Gaara para que una recién llegada les tratase de esa manera.

-La que deberías bajar los humos eres tú, rubia de bote-Akina se estaba cansando de esos tres, y encima uno estaba haciendo caso omiso a la conversación porques se estaba dedicando a comer.

-Venga chicos vámonos, que no tengo ganas de problemas a estas horas de la tarde. Y deja de comer de una maldita vez Choji-Recriminó Shikamaru a su amigo. Los tres dieron media vuelta, aumentando de forma considerable el enfado de la chica al sentirse ignorada.

-Me las pagaréis-Gritó ella y después siguió su camino, maldiciendo mentalmente la estupidez de esos chicos.

* * *

Akemi y Jiro estaban en casa del chico, con el ventilador puesto para intentar sofocar un poco el intenso calor y además con la televisión encendida, ya que a Akemi se la había antojado ver una película. Los dos estaban en silencio, aunque a Jiro le parecía tremendamente aburrida no dijo nada, para no estropearle el momento a su mejor amiga.

-Esto...¿No te parece algo aburrida?-Preguntó la chica, que conocía a su amigo perfectamente y esa cara se lo estaba diciendo todo.

-Bueno Akemi no está tan mal, las he visto mejores pero está pasable-Contestó el chico, sonriendo un poco para salir del aprieto.

-En resumidas cuentas, que no te gusta. ¡No te preocupes! Que a mi tampoco-Jiro suspiró aliviado cuando la chica quitó la película.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? Igual es un poco pronto para pasear... Pero podríamos salir esta noche a dar una vuelta-Propuso la chica, en verano no tenía ninguna gana de pasarse el día encerrada en casa.

-Me parece un plan perfecto y después, si tu quieres claro, podríamos tomar algo en una terraza...Tranquila, que yo invito-Aseguró el chico, haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Akemi contenta.

-Está bien pero por qué narices siempre invitas tú? Que yo no soy precisamente pobre-Dijo la chica haciéndose la ofendida, la encantaban las reacciones por parte de su amigo cuando creía que estaba enfadada.

-¿Estás enfadada? Lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad. No te enfades Akemi por favor.. Es que no quiero que pagas tú porque..-Pero al chico no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar porque ella se estaba riendo a pleno pulmón.

-Que tontito eres, sabes que lo hago aposta. Si no me puedo enfadar contigo-Ella se abrazó a el con total confianza, y el correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera aunque algo más tímido.

* * *

Kaoru llevaba relativamente poco en Konoha, le había estado observando y conocía ya practicamente su rutina diaria. Necesitaba volver a hablar con el y recuperar aquella amistad, aunque el no la recordase. Ella tuvo que alejarse de su mejor amigo cuando tan solo tenía nueve años, pero ahora que era toda una jovencita y además independiente había decidido volver a recuperar lo que la pertenecía. Estaba en su habitación, había alquilado ese cuarto a una anciana porque no se podía permitir nada más. Tomaba un café mientras miraba la televisión, aunque en realidad sólo pensaba en una forma de acercarse al chico. Ella no podía hacerse su amiga así como así, además ahora estaba el impedimento de esa novia que se había echado, Tenten. Lo había intentado ya un par de veces, había reunido todo su coraje para dirigirle la palabra pero, justo cuando lo iba a hacer, flaqueaba. Pero el enemigo más peligroso no era la novia del chico, eso era lo de menos. El clan Hyuuga había sido el culpable de la separación de los dos amigos, y si ellos tenían conocimiento de que Kaoru estaba en la villa, tendría que marcharse de nuevo, y eso no lo podía permitir de ninguna manera porque ella había venido para quedarse. Mil y una formas de acercarse a Neji hacíanque la chica acabara con dolor de cabeza diariamente, y después de pensarlo mucho la única manera de poder hablar con el era esperar a que llegara la fiesta de verano de Konoha, para la que todavía quedaban dos semanas. Ese sería el momento perfecto para su esperado reecuentro.

* * *

Lee, Sakura y Shino estaban tomando un café después de una charla que habían tenido con Tsunade: Era sobre una misión bastante complicada y además larga. Sólo se lo habían confiado a ellos tres, por el momento, y además tenían que decidir a quien llevar porque era un trabajo peligroso y costoso.

-Tenemos que llevar a un gran equipo para esto, y tenemos que dar un respuesta dentro de dos semanas-Dijo Shino, ese tipo de cosas se las tomaba muy en serio.

-Está lejos...Muy lejos, y además es una organización muy conflictiva y hay demasiados enemigos-La pelirrosa cavilando las opciones, sólo podían llevar a gente verdaderamente cualificada.

-Al menos lo han descubierto a tiempo y podremos pararles, si esto se hubiera llegado a extender más podríamos tener graves problemas-Comentó Lee, tomando café a conciencia para bajar la resaca del día anterior.

-Tenemos que andarnos con cuidado, Tsunade nos ha advertido que incluso puede llegar a haber espías por la aldea, y eso dificultaría mucho las cosas. Tiene que ser alto secreto-Shino dijo eso último en voz baja, poco confiado.

-Tsunade ha dicho que están llegando ninjas muy preparados a la aldea, quizás podríamos probar sus habilidades y si son buenos de verdad nos podrían venir bien para la misión-Propuso Sakura, no muy segura de que a sus compañeros les pareciera buena idea.

-Podría ser una opción, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos, quizás alguno es un espía-Lee hablaba de forma pesada porque le dolía la cabeza de forma considerable.

-Yo después hablaré con Kiba y Hinata, tu habla con los tuyos y Sakura, habla con Naruto y Sai. Ellos están asegurados para la misión... De los demás, ya hablaremos-Concluyó Shino.

Los chicos estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre sus planes y finalmente se marcharon de la cafetería.

* * *

Ya eran por lo menos las 11 de la noche. Hikari no había salido a entrenar en todo el día por la ola de calor, pero ahora que el tiempo había mejorado decidió irse al bosque. Allí empezó a entrenar con todas las ganas posibles, utilizando sus técnicas más importantes. Aunque estaba totalmente concentrada no pudo evitar escuchar un ruido, lo que la sacó de su entrenamiento.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó la chica, además sentía una presencia.

Nadie contestó y no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el byakugan. Detrás de unos arbustos, a pocos metros de ella, había un chico. Ella se quedó en su sitio mirando a los arbustos esperando a que el tipo en cuestión saliera.

-Se perfectamente que estás ahí, te he visto. Así que puedes salir o quedarte ahí mirando como entreno-Dijo Hikari con total tranquilidad, pero empezó a sentir que la presencia podía ser peligrosa.

Finalmente de los arbustos salió un chico, al que conocía perfectamente. Ella retocedió varios metros de un salto, asustada por la presencia de el individuo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Hikari-Dijo Itachi Uchiha, con total tranquilidad y esa brillo de maldad en sus ojos que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te das cuenta de que te pueden matar?-Dijo ella, asustada por su presencia. Conocía de sobra los asesinatos que había cometido el chico.

-No creo que vayan a darse cuenta de que estoy aquí, es la última cosa que se esperarían los idiotas de Konoha. Llevo ya unos días por aquí, estoy esperando a Sasuke-Contó el chico con total naturalidad, aunque sabía de sobra que la chica estaba asustada.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-Preguntó ella, conocía perfectamente la mirada del chico.

-Quiero que nos ayudes a destruir la aldea, a mi hermano y a mi. Pero de eso ya hablaremos mañana...Aquí y a la misma hora. Y como le cuentes a alguien que he estado aquí te juro que te mato-Amenazó el Uchiha, desapareciendo de nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hikari, perturbada por lo que acaba de suceder, decidió volver a casa.

* * *

Lía había salido de paseo nocturno, llevaba unos auriculares con un fuerte volumen y además tarareaba sin importarle que la gente la mirase, aunque la mayoría sólo sonreían porque les causaba gracia la chica. Estaba totalmente distraída y no se dio una cuenta de que una chica la miraba con un cierto odio. La chica en cuestión era Akina, como llevaba todo el día molesta, al ver a la morena tan feliz y ajena al mundo se había enfadado más. Ella, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos se plantó en frente de Lía.

-¿Y tú de dónde has salido?-Preguntó la morena, pausando la música y mirando raro a la chica.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú para molestar de esa manera a la gente? Vas haciendo el ridículo por la calle-Espetó la castaña, con tono de enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Yo no voy molestando a la gente, amargada-Dijo molesta Lía, no quería discutir con nadie pero parecía que aquella chica rara tenía ganas de pelea.

-Repítelo-Gruñó ella, estaba a punto del límite y pensaba en atacar.

-Amarga. A-m-a-r-g-a-d-a. ¿Te lo digo en otro idioma? Porque parece que no entiendes-Lía sonrió con suficiencia, contenta de que había ganado la batalla verbal.

-Atente a las consecuencias-Siseó su oponente, al borde del ataque de nervios.

Lía la miró con tranquilidad, sabía que tenía ese encuentro ganado con tan solo ejecutar una simple orden pero... Las cosas no fueron así. Intentó ordenar a la chica que se marchara por donde había venido para zanjar la pelea, pero le fue imposible. Desconcertada, casi no reaccionó cuando una lluvia de kunais fue directa hacia ella y no tuvo más remedio que camuflarse, aunque eso no impidió que un par de ellos se hundieran en su piel.

-Interesante... ¿Dónde estás pequeña lagartija?-Bufó Akina, pero antes de poder reaccionar se llevó una fuerte patada en la espalda y la chica voló por los aires unos cuantos metros.

-¿Qué te ha parecido eso chica irascible?-Preguntó la morena quitándose los kunais a sangre fría.

-Esto ha sido sólo el principio ingenua-Dijo la castaña incorporándose de un salto. Las dos chicas se miraron y echaron a correr con la intención de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, justo en el momento en que se iban a chocar alguien se interpuso entre las dos, era Takeshi.

-Ya basta-Dijo el chico que había presenciado toda la pelea desde el principio, ya que pasaba por ahí.

-Apártate si no quieres que acabe contigo también-Gritó Akina mucho más furiosa que antes, intentando zafarse del chico.

-He dicho que ya basta-Repitió el, ahora en serio. Ese tipo de peleas absurdas no le gustaban nada.

Lía decidió resignarse, ya que ella simplemente había salido a pasear y no a pelearse con una loca.

-¡Idiotas!-Gritó Akina, se soltó del chico y desapareció.

-Eh...¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el chico a Lía, que se tocaba las heridas.

-Si si, estoy bien. No ha sido nada-Respondió la morena restándole importancia, aunque realmente la dolía.

-Pues eso no parece nada, quizás deberías ir al hospital-Dijo, observando la sangre de la camiseta de la chica. Los dos kunais habían ido a parar nada menos que al costado.

-Que si que estoy...¡Ay!-Se quejó la chica cerrando los ojos a causa de dolor y él no lo dudó más y se la llevó al hospital.

Tardaron poco porque el hospital estaba relativamente cerca, y a Lía la atendieron con rapidez. Alguien se ocupó de llamar a Tenten que apareció a los 15 minutos junto con Neji, ya que estaban juntos. La pareja fue hasta la habitación, pero no les dejaron pasar porque estaban terminando de sanarla.

-¿Tú eres el que la ha traido?-Preguntó Tenten a Takeshi, que estaba esperando también apoyado en una pared frente a la puerta.

-Si, la encontré peleando con una chica-Contó el. Tenten y Neji intercambiaron miradas, con quién podría haber peleado la morena si no la había dado tiempo a hacer enemigos.

-Gracias por haberte encargado de ella-Añadió Neji antes de que lo hiciera su novia.

-No ha sido nada, es lo mínimo que podía hacer-Dijo el chico con media sonrisa.

Los tres esperaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos más y la puerta se abrió, Lía salió tan sonriente como siempre y perfectamente curada.

-¿Estás loca? No te vuelvas a meter en problemas...Nos tenías preocupados-Regañó Tenten abrazándola.

-¡Lo siento de veras! Es que la loca esa quería pelea y obviamente no me iba a quedar parada-Se excusó ella, después dirigió la vista hacia Takeshi-Oye.. Muchas gracias por haberme traído-Agradeció ella dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-No hay de que-Contestó el con algo de timidez-Me voy, espero que nos veamos por ahí ¿Lía verdad?-Preguntó, recordando entonces que era la chica de la discoteca del día anterior.

-Esa soy yo-Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. Tenten agarró del brazo a su prima, tenía que ir a casa a descansar.

-Vámonos enana, que te vas a meter en la cama ahora mismo-

-Vale mami, a sus ordenes-Se burló ella y Neji se rió por lo bajo.

Los cuatro fueron juntos a la salida del hospital y después cada uno se fue por su camino.

* * *

Chananananá! ¿Hinata y Naruto empezarán a salir? ¿Y qué de los planes de Itachi y Sasuke, Hikari los ayudará? ¿La misión? y más más! Pero esto para el próximo capítulo :)

Gracias por leerme!


	6. Estrechando lazos

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdón por haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo, pero es que entre las fiestas de Navidad y que he estado en la cama con 39 de fiebre no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir D: lo lamento de verdad!

Bella: Jajajaja era su destino pelearse! Pues mira.. Respecto a la pareja de Akina, yo había pensado que podría estar con Ryo (tú me opinas cuando leas el capítulo), y así Lía y ella se podrían ir haciendo amigas, pero si prefieres que esté con cualquier otro no dudes en decírmelo. Y lo de Sasuke, pues aún no estoy segura, pero si no lo pongo con Sakura quizás en unos capítulos muera. Quién sabe MUAJAJAA

Tim: Bueno ya estás añadida a la historia, sobre Deidara ya me lo pensaré como introducirle :) haré lo que pueda.

Kari: Me mataste de risa con tus comentarios xD Bueno ya puse a Yami y Akemi ahí hablando así que pronto serán amiguitas y tal

Heero: Siento no haber incluido el detalle de la comida, pero como son tantos personajes a veces se me va la cabeza queriendo meter toda la información :s disculpa

Kira: Como ya te dije, la historia que propones no tiene mucho sentido. No sé si te habrás leído el fic o no, pero como sabrás Kiba va a estar con Himeko porque ella lo pidió antes y lo de Sasuke pues, no sé, Itachi también es su hermano y ahí no mencionas nada. Si quieres que te incluya a la historia crea un personaje que pueda introducirlo fácilmente por favor :s

Kensachan: Me alegro de que te gusteee :D En este capítulo Kaoru participa algo más

Keity: Pues gracias por poner tus datos, aunque ya estaba cerrado el cupo y lo dejé en un rewiev tú historia me ha gustado así que veré cómo te incluyo :) En el próximo espero poder introducirte. Muchas gracias por leerme!

Yuzuki: Me alegro de que te guste la relación entre Koichi y Gaara ^^ hago lo que puedo. Y la relación de los personas ya va a avanzando poquito a poco... Pero no digo más :) espero a que lo leas muajajaja. ¿Por qué le pusiste Koichi a tú pj?XD

Dakeru: La verdad es que sí que pegan :D me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo

Hikeri: Disculpame mucho si no te gustó como la puse D: de verdad, ya lo cambié o hice todo lo que pude. Espero que estés más contenta con esto y se quieres que cambie algo pues no dudes en decírmelo :)

Y nada, después de mucho tiempo aquí va el sexto capítulo. Repito que si alguien quiere dejarme alguna queja, sugerencia o cualquier cosa que quiera me lo puede decir con toda la confianza del mundo que yo intentaré hacer lo que pueda :) prometido. Espero que no os defraude este capítulo T_T un poquito de piedad de mí que me estoy recuperando de mi gripe. ¡Ahí va!

**Capítulo 6: Estrechando Lazos.**

Koichi dormía profundamente en el sofá, era muy temprano, pero a Gaara no le emocionaba el tema de dormir. Se sentó en la mesa baja que había frente al sofá para observar a la chica en silencio, le parecía muy gratificante ver dormir a Koichi y no sabía por qué.

Sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo movió un poco el brazo y tiró un cuenco al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo y que Koichi se despertara sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Gritó ella, se había levantado de un salto a causa del susto.

-Perdón, pasaba a buscar una cosa, y se me cayó-Mintió el con frialdad, ella no podía descubrir lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

-No importa... ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó ella mientras se frotaba los ojos a causa del sueño.

-Son las 7, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres-Dijo el algo nervioso, la situación le desconcertaba bastante.

-¿Ya las 7? Es tarde para mí, debería marcharme-Ella miró en dirección al cuarto de Temari, tenía miedo de que la rubia saliera hecha una furia por el escándalo que habían preparado en un momento.

-¿Estás preocupada por mis hermanos? Ellos duermen profúndamente, no se han enterado de nada-Aseguró él, acertando de pleno.

-Igualmente creo que ya he abusado mucho de vuestra hospitalidad-Dijo con timidez, mientras pasaba las malos por su cabello celeste, con la intención de peinarlo un poco.

-Fui yo quien te invitó, así que no digas tonterías-Pidió el. Ella negó y ordenó todo lo que pudo el sofá.

-Me voy, si quieres podemos vernos esta tarde y podrías decirme donde me puedo hospedar en la villa-Propuso ella, no quería pasar todo el día sola y tampoco quería quedarse en casa con la bruta de Temari.

-Como quieras, el problema es que tengo que verme con un grupo porque me tienen que comunicar algo importante-Ella se decepcionó un poco, se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo no iba a estar siempre para ella.

Gaara lo notó e intentó reparar su error.

-Si quieres puedes venir, vamos a estar en el edificio de la Hokage y han pedido que vayan ninjas preparados. A las 6, y no admito un no por respuesta-Él sonrió un poco, intentando parecer lo más amable posible, aunque le costaba esfuerzos tremendos.

Ella finalmente aceptó la invitación porque no quería pasar el día sola, se despidió de Gaara y se marchó.

* * *

Kiba y Shino esperaban en la puerta de la casa de los Hyuuga, pero la chica tardaba más de lo normal en salir. Neji salió de la casa y se paró un momento a hablar con los dos chicos.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-Preguntó el ojiperla extrañado por la hora que era.

-Estamos esperando a Hinata, habíamos quedado para entrenar con ella pero no aparece-Explicó Kiba y Akamaru emitió un ladrido.

-Mmm pues no tengo ni idea, entraré a buscarla-Dijo Neji preocupado, su prima era super puntual y nunca dejaría plantada a sus dos amigos. LLamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó así que abrió de golpe.

-¡Hinata! ¡Despierta!-Gritó Neji preocupado. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, había estado toda la noche despierta pensando en la conversación con Naruto y no había pegado ojo, así que cuando consiguió dormir perdió la noción del tiempo.

-Neji... Ay... Qué tarde es. ¿Es...Están Kiba y Shino fuera?-Preguntó ella avergonzada de si misma por haberse dormido. Su primo asintió y se fijó en el color rojizo constante de las mejillas de su prima.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó de repente el ojiperla, ella se limitó a sonreir.

-De maravilla. ¿Te..Importaría salir? Es que me tengo que vestir porque se van a terminar enfadando...-Pidió Hinata, el chico salió del cuerpo de la ojiperla y ella se vistió rapidamente.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo chicos! Me he quedado dormida y yo... Es que no he dormido nada...-Se puso más roja de lo que estaba y Shino pareció comprender perfectamente lo que había pasado, aunque Kiba la miraba como si estuviera enferma.

-¿Te quieres quedar en casa? No pasa Hinata-Dijo Kiba tocando la frente de su amiga, que estaba ardiendo.

-¿Qué dices? Si estoy perfectamente. Venga vamos...Que llegamos tarde-Ella sonrió a sus amigos y juntos se fueron hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

* * *

Tenten dormía profundamente, porque la noche anterior con lo del hospital había sido algo larga. Abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar una música muy rarita que venía del cuarto de al lado. Se levantó de la cama despeinada, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y con cara de asesina. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su prima de un golpe y la encontró limpiando para sorpresa suya.

-Si quieres tomar tequila se necesita limón y sal-Cantaba Lía a pleno pulmón, Tenten miraba estupefacta desde la puerta y estuvo por lanzarla un kunai, pero se acordó del ataque de la noche anterior.

-¿PUEDES BAJAR LA MÚSICA?-Gritó la chica de los moños. Lía se giró sobresaltada y se empezó a reir por el aspecto de Tenten.

-Como te vea Neji con esas pintas sale corriendo-Se burló ella y dejó la escoba a un lado.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó la castaña intentando hacer caso omiso a los comentarios de la morena.

-¡Perfectamente! ¿No me ves?-Dijo ella animada y dando una vuelta para que su prima viese lo "bien que estaba"

Tenten apagó la música y se sentó en la cama, estaba tremendamente cansada.

-¿Y luego la vaga soy yo? ¡Levanta de ahí que acabo de hacer la cama!-Protestó Lía. Tenten, a duras penas, se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche con Neji para estar tan cansada?-Preguntó la morena con una sonrisilla macabra. Tenten la fulminó con la mirada.

-No sé que demonios habrás desayunado hoy para estar así, pero ¡Cálmate!-Bufó Tenten de malhumor, y se fue al baño para darse una ducha refrescante.

Lía siguió a lo suyo, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y ella fue corriendo a abrir. Era un chico que no había visto en su vida, aunque la resultaba francamente familiar.

-Tenten se está duchando así que no te puede atender. ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó ella intentando parecer tranquila.

El chico en cuestión, que era muchísimo más alto que Lía se la quedó mirando como un idiota. Ella le mantuvo la mirada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los mismos ojos que ella.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Preguntó de nuevo ella, porque no obtenía respuesta alguna. Él se había quedado sin palabras.

-Yo...Soy Ryo-Se notaba que estaba muerto de miedo, a pesar de que tendría unos 18 o 19 años y parecía "un tipo duro"

-¿Algún detalle más? Porque sino no te pienso dejar pasar. ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó ella empezando a cansarse.

-Lía, soy tu hermano-Soltó el chico de repente haciendo que ella retrocediera un par de pasos.

Tenten apareció ya vestida y con el pelo seco. Se puso detrás de Lía y miró al chico sin saber quien era.

-¿Quién es?-Susurró Tenten al oído de su prima.

-Soy su hermano-Contestó el otro ahora con seguridad, había escuchado perfectamente lo que había susurrado su prima, porque tenía una agudeza de sentidos impresionante.

Tenten se quedó de piedra y le hizo pasar, para que pudieran hablar los tres tranquilamente. Tanto Tenten como Lía no sabían la existencia de ese chico.

* * *

Temari ya estaba preparada para ir con Shikamaru a mirar su piso de "novios". Ella estaba muy emocionada aunque tampoco quería que su chico lo notara, era una relación rara. Shikamaru llegó puntual y parecía estar de buen humor, se tomaron de la mano y fueron a una cafetería. Cogieron unos periódicos que había allí y el teléfono móvil para llamar a los que más les interesara.

-Creo que este está bien, piden poco dinero y tampoco queremos un piso excesivamente grande ¿verdad? -Comentó Temari, y rodeó el anuncio con un rotulador.

Shikamaru por su parte estaba pensativo, no sabía exactamente cual le convencía más.

-Pues yo creo que alomejor este estaría bien, es algo más grande y caro, pero igual nos acoplabamos mejor a el-Lo rodeó con el rotulador y al ver la cara de Temari se enfadó un poco.-No te pongas problemática ¿vale? Luego ya vemos cual nos convence más.

Estuvieron como una hora discutiendo por los pisos y llamando a los teléfonos, y al final sólo concertaron tres citas.

-Espero que cuando estemos con el casero no te pongas igual que en la cafetería-Dijo un enfadado Shikamaru, mientras caminaban hacia uno de los pisos.

Ella no dijo palabra y se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que ella estaba mucho más enfadada.

Fueron en silencio hasta el piso, había escogido ese por escoger uno, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo. Cuando subieron, nada más entrar, se dieron cuenta de que esa era su casa perfecta.

-Bueno pues aquí está la cocina...-Empezó a decir el casero con tono aburrido, pero fue cortado por los dos.

-¡Este!-Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y una sonrisa.

-No hace falta que nos enseñe más, este es el perfecto-Dijo Shikamaru con algo de entusiasmo.

A Temari la brillaban los ojos de emoción y entró a ver todas las habitaciones mientras su novio fijaba los detalles con el casero.

-Pueden venir a por las llaves en un par de días, tengan buenos días-Se despidió el casero y les dejó unos minutos para que lo vieran.

-¿No es perfecto?-Temari abrazó a Shikamaru en un arrebato de felicidad y él la apretó un poco contra el.

-Es nuestro-Añadió contento, y después de unos minutos abandonaron el que sería su futuro hogar.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin acontecimientos relevantes a partir de ahí y por fin llegaron las 6 de la tarde. Lee, Sakura y Shino llevaban un rato allí preparando algunos formularios para los futuros participantes de la misión.

-Al final se ha enterado prácticamente todo el mundo y muchos ninjas van a venir a apuntarse. Hay que controlar la situación-Advirtió Shino ajustándose sus oscuras gafas.

Lee y Sakura estaban un poco nerviosos con el tema, porque nunca habían preparado una misión de ese calibre.

Se empezó a escuchar revuelo por el pasillo y Lee no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta. Estaban amigos, desconocidos, y algunos conocidos de la villa que tenían pinta de servir poco para la misión.

-Poneos en fila y podéis pasar de tres en tres. Quien se cuele o monte escándalo que se largue-Dijo Sakura a gritos desde dentro de la sala, provocando que algunos flojeras se marchasen por donde habían ido.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

-¿Son necesarias las presentaciones?-Preguntó Kankuro irónicamente provocando una carcajada por parte de Lee.

-Sabéis de sobre que no, podéis sentaros por ahí-Indicó Sakura y gritó un potente "SIGUIENTES"

Pasaron a la sala Hinata, Himeko y Kiba.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó de inmediato Shino, señalando a Himeko.

-Ella es mi prima Himeko-Contestó Hinata y se fue a sentar con Kiba, ya que Sakura les había hecho un gesto con la mano para que lo hicieran.

-Qué sabes hacer?-Preguntó Lee observando a la chica.

-Bueno, tengo el Byakugan como todos los Hyuuga y también controlo el agua, hielo y el aire. Estoy bastante preparada...-Contestó la chica sin dejar de mirar a Kiba de reojo, estaba nerviosa, y el era el único de la sala que inspiraba verdadera confianza.

-Supongo...Que podrías ser apta. Siéntate con los demás y cuando expliquemos la misión decides si te quedas o no-Sentenció Sakura.

Los siguientes fueron Ino, Shikamaru y Naruto. Chouji no se había presentado porque estaba en otra misión.

-Antes de que Naruto empiece a dar gritos y mostrar sus maravillosas habilidades... Sentaos-Dijo Shino en tono amenazante, Naruto sacó la lengua a su amigo y se sentó. Hinata estaba totalmente colorada y Naruto la dedicó una sonrisa.

A continuación entraron Koichi, Tenten y Neji. Los dos últimos se sentaron pero la chica de la melena celeste se quedó de pie, esperando.

-Controlo el viento mayoritariamente y manejo los demás elementos, aunque los más desarrollados son el agua y el primero que he citado. Y además utilizo una lanza, tengo destreza-Concluyó ella, lo había dicho todo muy rápido porque estaba nerviosa. Pero el pelirrojo la había pedido que fuera y ella había cumplido con su palabra.

Lee, Sakura y Shino estuvieron deliberando durantes un par de minutos y después miraron a los que estaban sentados. Temari puso mala cara pero Kankuro y Gaara dijeron que sí con la cabeza.

-Puedes sentarte con los demás... Tú nombre es?-Preguntó Lee, que estaba apunto de anortarlo. Antes de que ella lo pronunciase se escuchó desde los asientos "Koichi" con la profunda voz de Gaara.

Lee miró al pelirrojo un tanto confuso y la Koichi asintió con una mínima sonrisa, después se sentó junto a Gaara. Ino les miró con cierto odio pero no dijo nada, se sentía traicionada.

Después vinieron Hei, Miyuki y Takeshi. La pareja había sido invitada por Naruto, aunque acababa de conocer al chico el lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte así que decidió introducirle en la misión. Por otra parte, Takeshi y Neji la noche anterior habían estado hablando un rato de camino a casa, porque coincidía que vivían relativamente cerca y el ojiperla le había propuesto la misión al enterarse de sus habilidades. Antes de que alguno de los pudiera presentarse Shino les mandó sentarse, puesto que la hogake tenía un informe de los tres y tenía sus habilidades bien documentadas.

Después pasaron otros tantos más, pero ninguno era apto para el perfil. Entraron a la habitación Akemi, Jiro y Akina. Los tres pasaron el reconocimiento sin problemas, aunque cuando se fueron a sentar ella y Takeshi intercambiaron malas miradas por el accidente de la noche anterior.

Luego entraron una temerosa Kaoru(por ver a Neji), Hikari y Yami. Todas pasaron, aunque eran totalmente desconocidas para el grupo por lo que empezaron a comentar entre ellos quién serían aquellas chicas.

Tenten no dejaba de mirar la puerta preocupada, Lía tenía que aparecer sí o si, viniese con el chico ese que decía ser su "hermano" o no.

-Parece que no queda nadie más-Comentó Sakura, que había salido al pasillo para ver si había más gente.

-¿Podemos esperar un poco? Mi prima tiene que venir-Pidió Tenten algo inquieta, no sabía cómo la habría ido con Ryo.

-Hay que ser puntual en estos casos, Tenten, si ella es una irresponsable es su problema-Dijo Sakura en tono repipi, ya que la castaña y ella no se llevaban muy bien.

-Cállate Sakura, tiene sus razones para llegar tarde-Defendió Neji antes de que su novia empezara a pelear con la pelirrosa.

Unos pasos precipitados se escucharon por el corredor, pero parecían ser de dos personas. Entraron ambos, Lía y Ryo, y Tenten se tranquilizó nada más ver a la chica, aunque no acababa de comprender qué hacía allí el otro.

-Lo siento muchísimo-Se disculpó ella sofocada por la carrera y el chico bajó la cabeza a modo de arrepentimiento.

-Espero que seáis lo suficientemente buenos, porque para permitiros el lujo de tenernos aquí esperando-Gruñó Sakura, fulminandoles con la mirada.

Lía sonrió abiertamente y con su "ordenación" hizo que la chica pidiese disculpas por la contestación.

-¿Te vale eso monada? Supongo que ordenarte hacer lo que me de la gana es suficientemente bueno ¿no?-Preguntó la morena con tranqulidad. Sakura se tragó las palabras y la mandó sentar. Lee y Shino se mantuvieron al margen, porque los enfrentamientos entre mujeres podrían ser muy peligrosos...

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Lee al chico analizándole con la mirada.

-Ryo. Sé hacer lo mismo que ella-Explicó señalando a Lía-Y además puedo generar electricidad y hacer cualquier cosas con ella. Es decir, controlo la energía en general. Y bueno, como podéis comprobar, algo de fuerza si que tengo-Comentó con cierto aire de chulería, aunque verdaderamente el tío era como un armario.

-Está bien chico, puedes quedarte-Concluyó Lee. Y se sentó junto a Lía, aunque ella parecía algo incómoda.

Shino se puso frente a los presentes, para explicar la misión. Parecía que estaba contento con los participantes.

-Advierto que es una cosa complicada, así que cuando termine de explicarla el que quiera puede no inscribirse. No es una cosa obligada. Veréis... Se ha interceptado un clan bastante peligroso, por lo visto está creciendo demasiado rápido y están atacando a todas las villas, llevándose a niños y matando a todo lo que se les ponga por delante. Están muy preparados, me atrevería a decir que demasiado. No se sabe el nombre del clan, sólo tenemos que van vestidos con capas plateadas y el jefe del clan lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo. También tenemos indicios de que se ocultan ni más ni menos que bajo tierra, pero no se sabe el punto exacto, según las fuentes el sitio quedaría a más o menos 1 mes de aquí pero me han comentado que como son muy numerosos están instalando varias bases cercanas a las villas que quieren atacar. En resumidas cuentas, tenemos que capturarles a todos y cada uno de ellos antes de que sean demasiados. Podrían hacerse con el poder fácilmente...-Shino miró a todos esperando que alguno se negara a cumplir la misión, pero todos aceptaron sin ningún problema.

-¿Hacemos algo todos? Así los nuevos se podrían integrar un poco-Dijo Lee animado y algunos coincidieron.

-Bueno... Podríamos ir a mi casa, no hay nadie. ¿Verdad Neji?-Preguntó Hinata y su primo lo afirmó.

Así que todos se fueron para la casa de los Hyuuga, y cuando llegaron allí cada uno se puso a hablar con el que mejor se llevaba.

* * *

Ino, Temari y Sakura miraban a Koichi y Gaara con enfado, sobre todo por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Os lo podéis creer? Me parece fatal que se lleve bien con esa chica ¡Encima odio su pelo!-Refunfuñó Ino muerta de celos, no podía apartar la vista de los, que no paraban de hablar y eso era muy extraño en Gaara.

-No estoy segura sobre si tiene algo o no...Porque la chica se ha quedado esta noche a dormir en mi casa y no parece que haya pasado-Explicó Temari, la pelirrosa e Ino se quedaron impresionadas.

-¿CÓMO? ¿Qué ha dormido allí? Pero será posible...-Ino estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ira, y Sakura puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga para que se tranquilizase.

-Tranquila, si lo habéis dejado no te tendría que afectar tanto. Piensa estás libre y ahora podras estar con cualquier otro chico-Intentó consolarla Sakura, aunque sin éxito.

-Vamos a cambiar de tema mejor, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. ¿Qué tal el apartamento? Eh, Temari-Preguntó Ino con algo más de entusiamo, recordadon que ella y Shikamaru lo iban a mirar por la mañana.

-¡Es precioso! En un par de días nos darán las llaves...Ya veréis, os va a encantar. Tendréis que acompañarme a mirar los muebles porque seguro que el vago de Shikamaru no mueve un dedo con ese tema-Dijo ella mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

-Qué suerte tienes Temari... Se os ve tan bien juntos-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa algo melancólica, ya que ella nunca había conseguido estar con ningún chico.

-La verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Además tengo unas ganas de librarme de mis hermanos... Son unos cerdos con el tema de la casa-Se quejó la rubia provocando las risas de sus amigas.

-Por cierto, qué opináis de lo de Hinata y Naruto? Es que me parece demasiado fuerte!-Dijo Sakura en voz baja, riendo un poco.

-Naruto seguro que no la hace ni caso, es muy simpática y buena, pero callada... Muy callada-Ino sonrió con cierta malicia, mirando de reojo a la ojiperla.

-No te pases Ino, Hinata es demasiado buena y además nuestra amiga-Regañó Temari a la rubia algo enfadada por cómo hablaba de su amiga.

Y las chicas continuaron cotilleando sobre las vidas de sus amigos.

* * *

Naruto estaba nervioso e inquieto, más de lo normal. Hei intentaba convencerle para que fuera a hablar con Hinata, pero el rubio estaba muerto de miedo.

-¡Vamos! Ve... Si ya has confesado que te gusta no tienes mucho que decir-Dijo Hei animando al rubio, pero Naruto no se sentía con fuerzas.

-Deberías ir, además ella está sola. Es tú oportunidad-Dijo Miyuki, que también estaba informada del tema.

-¡Es que no puedo! ¡Me da mucha vergüenza!-Dijo Naruto frustrado sin dejar de mirar a la ojiperla, y ella obviamente lo notaba.

-O vas tú o hago que venga ella-Amenazó Miyuki, puesto que los ánimos de su novio no servían para nada.

-¡NO! Ya voy yo... ¿Qué demonios la digo?-Preguntó Naruto que revolvió su pelo por los nervios.

-Lo que sientes, no sé. Es sencillo-Dijo Hei empezando a cansarse de la indecisión del rubio.

-Está bien, voy. Pero si lo hago mal será por vuestra culpa-Narutó fue en dirección a Hinata, se dio cuenta del rubor de las mejillas de la chica y además de las miradas de todos sus amigos clavadas en su espalda.

-Hinata...¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó el algo temeroso. Ella asintió nerviosa-Pero aquí no, si no te importa podríamos ir a tú habitación o cualquier otro sitio más privado. No quiero que todos se enteren.

-Mi...Mi cuar..to está bi...en Nar...uto-Kun-Dijo ella con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Los dos se fueron a la habitación seguidos por miradas curiosas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó ella sentándose en la cama, por temor a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

-De lo de la noche anterior...-Dijo el rubio dejando la frase en el aire.

-Ya sabía que no te gustaba, no tienes que pedirme disculpas ni nada, no te preocupes-Dijo la ojiperla en tono comprensivo, con una sonrisa.

Naruto la miró sin entender nada y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, mirándola incrédulo.

-¿Pero qué dices Hinata? ¡Claro que me gustas!-Soltó el medio a voces, provocando que la chica se pusiera a temblar levemente.

-Y entonces...yo...tú... ¿qué me quieres decir?-Preguntó ella histérica, estaba demasiado nerviosa para decir algo con sentido.

-Pues no sé, tú querrías algo conmigo? No te pido una relación o bueno sí, es que no lo sé-Naruto se enfadó consigo mismo porque esa parte no le estaba quedando bien del todo y lo notó en la cara de decepción de Hinata.-Quiero decir que a mí me gustaría intentar algo contigo, pero no estoy seguro de lo que tú deseas

-A mí... Me gustaría muchí...simo...-Dijo ella con el corazón totalmente desbocado por la situación.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

-¿Me dejarías hacer algo?-Preguntó el temeroso, ella le miró con confianza y el se incorporó un poco. Se acercó lentamente a la cara de la chica, que abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la impresión, el se acercó muchísimo al rostro de Hinata, hasta que quedaron a escasos milímetros el uno del otro.

-¿Preparada?-Se le ocurrió decir al chico, Hinata le miró con los ojos desorbitados y antes de que pudiese balbucear algún tipo de palabra sin sentido Narutó calló a la chica con un dulce beso en los labios. Estuvieron besándose durante un rato, sólo descansando para respirar, Hinata jamás pensó que iba a experimentar esa sensación y además con el hombre de su vida. Naruto estaba demasiado emocionado como para poder dejar de besar a la ojiperla hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-Ha sido Maravilloso...-Susurró Naruto, sabía que si se ponía a gritar como normalmente hacía arruinaría el momento especial.

Hinata algo más confiada abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer que por fin, después de tantos años, había conseguido una respuesta por parte de su rubio preferido.

* * *

Akina estaba en un rincón sentada, mirando con odio a Lía, aunque esta ni la había dedicado una mirada. Estaba a punto de levantarse para marcharse cuando Ryo se puso frente a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de conquistador, ella le miró con cierto desprecio.

-Akina. ¿Tú?-Contestó secamente y se puso en pie para marcharse.

-Ryo. ¿A dónde crees que vas? No me puedes dejar solo con todos estos desconocidos-Dijo el intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero ella ni sonrió.

-Me voy a mi casa. No tengo por qué estar aguantando a tanto idiota junto-Explicó mirando a la hermana de Ryo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ella?-Preguntó extrañado, aunque no la conocía prácticamente de nada, por instinto sabía que su hermana no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie.

-Existir-Contestó la otra y puso ambas manos en el abdomen del chico para empujarle y que se apartara, pero el chico a pesar de eso ni se movió un milímetro.

-¡Vamos mujer! No seas así... Que todos se lo están pasando bien y nosotros no podemos ser la excepción-Dijo el chico en tono animado, pero ella le miró con su típica frialdad a pesar de que Ryo era capaz de animar a cualquiera.

-¿Me vas a dejar marcharme o no?-Preguntó ella finalmente, viendo que las probabilidades de escapar eran bastante nulas con aquel chico.

-Ya te he dicho que no, que necesito compañía-Dijo el satisfecho de si mismo porque había logrado que la chica se quedase, le parecía divertido haberlo conseguido porque parecía un verdadero reto.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, pero después, comenzaron a hablar e incluso Ryo consiguió sacarle un par de sonrisas a la chica.

* * *

A Lee, Kiba, Shino y Kankuro les parecía muy divertido hablar sobre las chicas de la misión. Estaban sentados los cuatro mirando de reojo a cada una de ellas.

-La chica que se ha buscado Gaara no está mal, es que el siempre se lleva a las mejores-Se quejó Lee y los otros coincidieron con su amigo.

-Es que Gaara es muy listo ahí donde le veis, yo también quiero tener esa suerte-Dijo Kankuro resentido con su hermano, ya que él se consideraba muchísimo más guapo.

-Habéis visto a la prima de Hinata? Creo que se llama Himeko, es muy guapa-Comentó Shino, con la intención de saber la contestación de Kiba y reirse un poco de su amigo.

-A ella ni la miréis-Saltó Kiba de repente, que había estado la mayor parte de la conversación ausente.

Sus amigos se empezaron a reir y él les fulminó con la mirada.

-¿De qué os reis?-Preguntó el castaño con síntomas notables de enfado, pero sus amigos se siguieron riendo como si nada.

-No es nada chaval, pero se nota que te gusta-Se burló Kankuro, provocando una carcajada por parte de Lee

-No..No me gusta, es una amiga, además la conozco desde hace dos días-Se explicó Kiba para que sus amigos le dejaran en paz.

-Claro Kiba, claro-Se burló Lee dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-¡Ya vale tíos!-Se quejó Kiba, dando por zanjada la conversación sobre Himeko.

-¿Hinata está con Naruto verdad?-Preguntó Shino de repente, recordando a todos que ellos se habían ido a la habitación hacía un rato.

-Es verdad, ¿qué estarán haciendo? Porque conociendo a Hinata...-Dijo Kankuro bromeando, aunque los otros tres no se rieron.

-Con Hinata no te metas, así de claro, y Naruto no creo que se pase de la raya-Dijo Kiba mirando en dirección al pasillo que daba a la habitación.

-¿Con lo descerebrado que es Naruto? Seguro que ella sale corriendo de la habitación-Se burló Lee del rubio, y los otros tres se rieron.

-La verdad es que ya era hora de que esos dos acabaran juntos, por lo menos por parte de Hinata...Tanto tiempo detrás de él no podía ser bueno-Comentó Kankuro, que como todos se había dado cuenta de lo que la ojiperla sentía hacia Naruto.

-Y todo por la prima de Tenten, sino llega a mandarle a Hinata que se declarase hubiera seguido detrás de el como si nada-Dijo Kiba mirando a Lía de reojo.

-Espero que cuando a mí me gusta alguna ella no se entere... Yo no podría declarme de la forma que lo hizo Hinata-Comentó Lee, provocando que los demás rieran.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato más comentando sobre los nuevos que estarían en el grupo y después se unieron a Ino, Temari y Sakura para charlar.

* * *

Lía estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzas y mirando a la nada. Estaba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su supuesto "hermano". No tenía ganas de explicarle las cosas a Tenten y tampoco quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería pensar y estar sola.

-¿Qué tal estás?-Preguntó una voz masculina sacándola totalmente de sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista y dedicó una sonrisa a Takeshi, tenía que ser amable porque al fin y al cabo él la había ayudado.

-Bien bien, las heridas ya están perfectamente curadas... Y todo gracias a ti-Agradeció ella, y se echó para un lado del sofá, dejándole sitio.

-No, si eso ya se nota, yo me refería a otro aspecto. Pareces desanimada-Se explicó el y finalmente se sentó a su lado.

Ella bajó la mirada, no sabía que fingía tan sumamente mal. Durante el rato que había estado con el grupo intentó parecer tranquila y contenta, pero al parecer no había salido bien del todo.

-No es nada-Susurró ella, muy poco creíble a su pesar.

-Supongo que no quieres contarmelo y lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo soy un desconocido-Dijo Takeshi algo decepcionado, ya que él sólo intentaba ayudarla.

Tras un profundo suspiro por parte de Lía ella señaló a Ryo, con algo de disimulo.

-¿Ves a ese chico?-Preguntó

-Si. ¿Te ha hecho algo?-Preguntó el extraño, porque habían ido los dos juntos para las pruebas de la misión y no parecían tener problemas.

-No lo sé. En realidad se ha presentado hoy en mi casa diciendo que es mi "hermano", y yo de eso no tenía ni idea... Aunque no es sólo eso, me ha explicado muchas cosas más sobre mi familia que, si las pienso bien, tienen demasiado sentido-Intentó explicar ella, aunque era algo demasiado complicado de decir, y más cuando había un montón de personas alrededor.

Él no comprendió mucho sobre lo que Lía quiso decir, pero se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo incómoda por hablar de eso precisamente allí.

-Si quieres... Podemos ir a otra parte-Propuso el, quizás en privado ella podría contarle todo.

Ella aceptó y se marcharon a un patio interior, sin miradas de curiosos y demás comentarios inoportunos.

-Eres libre de contarme lo que quieras y si puedo ayudar en algo...Lo haré-Animó él para que se sintiera más tranquila.

-Veras... Según el, Ryo, nuestros verdaderos padres fallecieron cuando tenía yo 2 años y el 5. Pero como no teníamos más familia nos adoptó un matrimonio con la intención de que no nos convirtieramos en ninjas. Él desde pequeño resultó ser problemático y a los 7 años le mandaron a otra familia y mis padres adoptivos pensaron que conmigo sería diferente, pero cuando crecí prácticamente me abandonaron. Y esa es la historia a grandes rasgos, aunque no sé que creer... Él es igualito que yo-Terminó ella algo engustiada, había sido demasiado en un día-Le he dicho que podía venir conmigo a la misión y quizás así podríamos conocernos mejor, pero no sé si será lo correcto. ¿Tú qué opinas?-Preguntó ella con el fin de obtener una respuesta coherente.

Él se quedó sin palabras por la naturalidad con que lo había contado, se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien para la magnitud que tenía el problema. Analizó toda la información porque realmente no sabía bien qué decir.

-Vaya... Es complicado, pero por una parte es mejor tener un hermano que unos malos padres que ni siquiera son los tuyos. Y supongo que la misión os vendrá bien a los dos-Concluyó el, pensando que lo que había dicho no habría servido de mucho.

-Creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias. Cuando quieras contarme cualquier cosa puedes hacerlo ¿vale? Que ya bastante te he aburrido-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No ha sido nada, de verdad. ¿Vamos con los demás? Que no tengo ganas de que empiecen a cotillear-Dijo él, sabiendo más o menos como estaba el ambient del grupo.

-Sí si vamos, que tienes toda la razón.

* * *

Tenten, Neji, Himeko y Kaoru llevaban un rato hablando sobre la misión. Kaoru se había unido a la conversación prácticamente a la desesperada, esta había sido su primera oportunidad de hablar con Neji después de tantos años y obviamente no podía desaprovecharla.

-Estoy segura de que vamos a poder vencer a esos tipos sin ningún problema, es un equipo bastante bueno-Dijo Tenten muy animada, una misión con tanta gente la entusiasmaba mucho.

-A mi me da pena dejar a mi hermanita en casa con la canguro... Pero bueno, así descanso un poco de cuidar niños-Comentó Himeko con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Neji miraba de reojo a Kaoru, que no hablaba demasiado porque estaba muerta de miedo. Él tenía una extraña sensación cuando estaba cerca de ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó él de repente a Kaoru, ella se limitó a negar con nerviosismo.

-No es nada, es que no conozco a nadie y estoy un poco nerviosa. Simplemente es eso-Dijo con un tono de voz más calmado, aunque con una sensación muy gratificante porque precisamente Neji la hubiera dirigido la palabra.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como pronto te sientes integrada. ¡Aquí casi todos nos llevamos muy bien!-Dijo Tenten a Kaoru, aunque ella no la miró demasiado bien. (Dígase celos)

-Se nota...-Se limitó a decir ella mirando hacia otra dirección, los otros tres intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué decir.

-Luego tenemos que hablar Tenten-Dijo Neji, mirando a Ryo de arriba a abajo y ella dijo que sí.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Quién es el guaperas?-Preguntó Himeko bromeando un poco, para romper el hielo de la situación.

-Es el hermano de Lía... Mi primo o algo así, algo raro-Explicó Tenten, mañana volvería a hablar con los dos porque no se había enterado muy bien de qué iba la cosa, aunque quizás también deberían ir sus padres.

-Madre mía, aunque sí, se parecen bastante-Dijo Himeko mirando al chico con todo el descaro.

-Y encima está muy ocupado-Neji se fijó en que seguía hablando con Akina, y llevaban ya un buen rato.

-Aquí estamos prácticamente todos ocupados-Añadió Kaoru, que se había quedado algo callada.

Y los cuatro siguieron hablando de cosas banales durante un buen rato.

* * *

Akemi, Jiro y Yami hablaban animadamente, los tres habían conectado bastante bien porque no conocían a nadie de los que estaban allí.

-Es la primera vez que voy a una misión así-Dijo Yami con los brillantes por la emoción.

-Yo sólo he estado en un par de ellas...Pero no eran nada comparadas con esta, supongo que será divertido-Dijo en tono pacífico, no como las dos chicas, que llevaban largo rato hablando sin parar.

-¡Todos parecen tan simpáticos y buenos amigos! De verdad Jiro necesitabamos dejar de ir nosotros dos solos por la vida, y esta es la ocasión perfecta para hacer nuevos amigos-Djo Akemi hablando rápido

-Pero...¿Vosotros dos estáis saliendo?-Preguntó Yami con tranqulidad, aunque notó que había cometido un error por las caras que había puesto ambos.

-¿Nosotros? Pero qué dices-Akemi empezó a reirse con notable nerviosismo, aunque había visto mil y una veces la posibilidad de que ella y Jiro estuvieran juntos al escucharlo decir a otra persona le había sonado raro, raro y perfecto.

Jiro no había dicho nada, pero se le notaba mucho más nervioso que a Akemi.

-Entiendo...Sois amigos-Dijo Yami, para intentar tranquilizarles a los dos, que todavía seguían inquietos.

A pesar de la negativa por parte de los dos, Yami se dio cuenta de que había cierta atracción por parte de los dos, pero prefirió no decir nada para no complicar la situación.

-¿Tú tienes novio?-Preguntó Akemi para desviar la conversación.

-Que va, para nada. Tampoco me he molestado en buscarme uno-Explicó la chica con tranquilidad, aunque siempre había deseado encontrar a su "príncipe azul", como cualquier otra chica.

-Pues como hay mucho chico guapo por aquí quizás te encontremos a alguno-Dijo Akemi en tono divertido dando codazos amistosos a la chica.

-Vaya par...-Dejó caer Jiro con media sonrisa, las dos chicas le hacían gracia.

-¡Oye! No te burles de nosotras-Se quejó Yami sacando la lengua al chico, y finalmente los tres se rieron.

* * *

Hikari había intentado marcharse nada más llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga, tenía que verse con Itachi y de paso, plantarle cara. Shikamaru, tan observador como siempre había notado que había algo raro en la chica, y más cuando tenía tanta prisa por marcharse.

-¿Hikari verdad?-Preguntó el justo a tiempo.

-Si...Ocurre algo-Preguntó ella con tranquilidad, sin dejarse intimidar por el chico.

-No, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato con todos?-Preguntó él con el fin de entretenerla, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

-Es que tengo prisa, nada más-Dijo ella intentando parecer más convencida que antes, pero a Shikamaru sus argumentos no le llenaban del todo.

-Ah, comprendo. Qué problemático. ¿Y puede saberse por qué tanta prisa?-Insistió el, aunque con cautela.

-Pues no, que estemos en la misma misión no quiere decir que tenga que contar mi vida privada a nadie verdad?-Dijo ella intentando no sonar demasiado borde con el chico, pero a él no le importó lo más mínimo.

-Tienes toda la razón, que te vaya bien Hikari-Y ella se marchó con paso apresurado hacia donde tenía que reunirse con Itachi.

Shikamaru fue a donde estaba Gaara.

-Oye, me acompañarías a dar una vuelta? Tengo que solucionar algo y quizás podrías venirme bien-Pidió Shikamaru, el pelirrojo se lo pensó un poco porque tampoco quería dejar a Koichi sola.

-¿Es importante?-Preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-Me parece que sí-Dijo Shikamaru algo más serio de lo normal.

Koichi se unió a charlar con Yami, Akemi y Jiro para no quedarse sola y los dos se fueron tras Hikari.

Ella llegó al bosque, sin sentirse perseguida ni nada por el estilo. Y allí estaba Itachi, pero no estaba solo, Sasuke también.

-Llegas tarde-Murmuró el mayor de los Uchiha, ella se pusó frente a el, desafiante.

-No pienso ayudarte a destruir Konoha, es más, pienso hablar con la Hogake. Sólo venía a avisarte de que o te largas de aquí o las consecuencias serán más graves para ti-Dijo Hikari con tono realmente amenazante, no iba a permitir que la villa sufriera más daño, cuando hacía relativamente poco que se había recuperado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke tenía firmemente agarrado el cuello de la chica, sin poder tener tiempo a reaccionar.

Gaara y Shikamaru lo habían presenciado absolutamente todo, y entonces se dieron cuenta de la vestimenta de ambos hermanos: Llevaban capas plateadas.

De repente, un montón de arena fue en dirección a los dos hermanos, y quedaron apresados. Shikamaru y Gaara salieron de su escondite y se pusieron frente Hikari.

-Vaya vaya, así que tenemos de vuelta a los hermanitos Uchiha, parece que ahora os lleváis muy bien. ¿Sabéis que estáis metidos en un buen lío verdad?-Preguntó Shikamaru en tono irónico mientras Gaara estaba ocupado manteniendo a los dos en sus "jaulas".

-Me parece que hoy no podemos hablar Shikamaru, pero otro día me las pagarás-Siseó Sasuke con la voz envenenada, y los dos hermanos desaparecieron en una milésima de segundo, y la arena se derrumbó.

-Ahora mismo le vas a contar todo a la Hokage-Bufó Gaara y agarró a Hikari del brazo, que resignada tuvo que ir a hablar con Tsunade, acompañada por los chicos.

* * *

Bueeeeeno y hasta aquí el capítulo 6! Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré escribir el 7 lo antes posible, lo prometo :)


	7. El comienzo de la misión

Buenas a todos los lectores de mi viejo fic... Simplemente debo pedir millones de disculpas por no haber subido ni un solo capítulo después de tantísimo tiempo, pero he de decir que realmente no he podido conectarme por mucho que haya querido. A los pocos días de subir el último capítulo mi primo pequeño sufrió un accidente y he estado ocupadísima ayudando a mi familia, en el hospital, los estudios... Y ha sido imposible complementar todo, pero ahora que las cosas van bien de verdad me gustaria retomar el fic por donde lo dejé y espero que aun lo sigáis leyendo.

En este capítulo no me ha dado tiempo a incluir a todos, pero para el próximo que seguro estará listo para el fin de semana o incluso el jueves, ya entrarán todos otra vez.

Y nada más! que conste que echaba mucho de menos escribir y el fic jajaja En fin, aquí va el séptimo capítulo, espero que os guste :D Un saludito!

**Capítulo 7: El comienzo de la misión**

_**Shikamaru y Gaara acompañaron a Hikari hasta el mismísimo despacho de la Hokage. Tsunade estaba muy ocupada con el papeleo y cuando escuchó los golpes de la puerta casi soltó un gruñido. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Gaara abrió la puerta y justo detrás entró **_**Shikamaru agarrando con fuerza de la muñeca a Hikari.**

_**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Gritó la rubia enfurecida, y se levantó de la silla mirando a los tres jóvenes francamente enfadada-Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante como para que entréis así en mi despacho.**_

_**-Si me disculpa, señorita Tsunade, a mí me parece bastante problemático que Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha estuvieran a 10 minutos de la villa vistiendo las ropas de la organización a la que en unos días tenemos que salir a buscar. Pero si no la parece importante, entonces nos vamos-Dijo Shikamaru con tranquilidad, dejando a la Hokage boquiabierta.**_

_**-¿QUÉ? No puede ser, así que ya están aquí...-Ella puso cara de frustración, se volvió a sentar en la silla con intenciones de darse cabezazos contra la mesa, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía que perder los papeles.**_

_**-Ella está compinchada con esos dos-Agregó Gaara señalando a Hikari. **_

_**Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y en un segundo estaba delante de la chica. Hikari mantuvo la mirada a la Hokage, porque al fin y al cabo, ella no había hecho nada.**_

_**-Cuéntame todo y veremos que castigo se te impone-Tsunade obligó a Hikari a sentarse en una silla, mientras los dos chicos se quedaron esperando a un lado de la estancia, en silencio.**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Cuáles son sus planes? Cuéntame todo por favor-Pidió la Hokage, se notaba su frustración a kilómetros, puesto que la aldea se había recuperado hacía muy poco tiempo.**_

_**-Hacía un montón de años que no veía a Itachi, pero sí que lo conozco. Ayer cuando estaba entrenando apareció y me contó que quería destruir la aldea, junto con Sasuke. Pero realmente yo no he hecho nada, es más, iba a frenarlo. Y ellos dos están de testigos porque han escuchado toda la conversación-Explicó la chica un poco nerviosa, Tsunade intimidaba demasiado.**_

_**-¿Eso es verdad?-Preguntó la rubia a los dos chicos, que se limitaron a asentir.**_

_**-Creo que la misión se va a adelantar, está claro que podemos recibir un ataque en cualquier momento-Declaró la Hokage con voz pausada, estaba demasiado preocupada por la aldea-Avisad a los demás, que se preparen y en una hora estén aquí. Tenéis que marcharos ya.**_

_**Los tres chicos salieron en busca de los demás**_

_**Todos seguían en casa de Hinata, ahora todo el grupo se había juntado porque se estaban despidiendo, ya que era tarde, pero entonces los tres que faltaban llegaron sin aliento a la casa.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Neji al ver a los tres con una profunda cara de preocupación.**_

_**-No hay tiempo, tenemos que marcharnos ya o sino la aldea correrá peligro-Explicó Shikamaru, todas las miradas se clavaron en él, estaban atónitos.**_

_**-Nos reuniremos en la puerta de la aldea en una hora, sin preguntas, rápido-Dijo Gaara en tono cortante, los chicos no hicieron comentarios, simplemente cada uno se fue por su lado con la intención de preparse para la misión.**_

_**Al cabo de una hora todos estaban puntuales en el sitio acordado, se notaba que estaban cansados, pero nadie decía nada.**_

_**Estuvieron durante prácticamente toda la noche siguiendo el rastro de los Uchiha, aunque este muchas veces se perdía con facilidad. Durante el camino Shikamaru y Gaara explicaron todo lo que había pasado y por fin, a las cinco de la madrugada, decideron acampar porque el rastro le habían perdido definitivamente.**_

_**Todos estaban callados, no sabían qué decir porque la situación era desconcertante. La gente se fue juntando en grupo, porque a pesar del cansancio aquella noche sería imposible dormir.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Himeko y Kiba se habían ido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, por si recuperaban el rastro de los hermanos.**

**-No me esperaba que salieramos así, casi no he podido despedirme de mi hermana-Dijo la chica con tono melancólico, mientras miraba distraídamente el cielo estrellado.**

**-No te preocupes, yo también he pasado situaciones de ese estilo, piensa que cuanto antes empecemos con la misión antes podrás estar con ella-Dijo Kiba algo nervioso, intentando consolar a la chica. **

**-Supongo que tienes razón...Gracias-Murmuró ella por lo bajo, inconscientemente ella le agarró la mano con suavidad.**

**Él se dio cuenta, claro está, y se puso algo rojo pero prefirió no decir nada.**

**-Y..Esto.. ¿Con tus primos qué tal todo? Bien supongo-Intentó decir el con tranquilidad, pero no lo consiguió demasiado.**

**-Con ellos bastante bien, además Hinata parece estar de muy buen humor-Himeko se rió por lo bajo, pensando en Naruto y su prima.**

**-¡Es verdad! Nunca pensé en que Hinata y él estarían juntos, al menos por parte de Naruto. Nunca se le han dado bien las mujeres-Dijo Kiba riendo un poco, se alegraba por sus dos amigos.**

**Caminaron un rato más en silencio, aunque Himeko parecía algo distante.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó el chico algo temeroso por la respuesta, a el tampoco se le daban bien las mujeres.**

**-No es nada, sólo pensaba en la suerte que tiene mi prima-Comentó ella restándole importancia, tampoco era un tema que a Kiba le importase.**

**-¿Por qué?-Preguntó extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería la chica.**

**-No es nada, simplemente que tiene suerte de haber encontrado a un chico que la quiere-Contestó Himeko algo avergonzada. Kiba miró a la chica atónito, y las ganas de besarla se apoderaron de él, haciendo que se quedara clavado en el suelo.**

**-¿Kiba?-Susurró ella, mirando los ojos del castaño.**

**Pero no tuvo más tiempo para hablar, porque un impulso hizo que Kiba acortara la poca distancia que había entre ellos y a los pocos segundos ambos estaban fundidos en un cálido beso. Estuvieron besándose durante largo rato, sus bocas se separaban sólo por el hecho de recobrar el aliento, pero después se volvían a juntar. Finalmente se separaron y con una amplia sonrisa volvieron agarrados de la mano, en silencio, donde estaban los demás.**

**

* * *

**

**Temari y Shikamaru estaban sentados algo alejados de los demás. Temari miraba al suelo, estaba disgustada. Shikamaru la miraba en silencio, sin saber cómo consolarla. Ella tenía la ilusión de estrenar su piso, quería disfrutarlo…Pero con la misión sus ideas se habían desvanecido, y ahora no sabía cuándo volvería, la misión parecía larga y peligrosa y eso a ella la fastidiaba enormemente. **

**Shikamaru acariciaba la mano de la rubia con el fin de que esta se tranquilizara. Él esperaba que ella empezase a desahogarse, porque por la expresión de su rostro parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.**

**-Vamos Temari… Suéltalo ya-Dijo él finalmente. Temari levantó la mirada del suelo y clavó sus ojos en los del chico.**

**-Es que no puedo creer que no hayamos podido estrenar nuestra casa, y si ya no podemos hacerlo nunca más, y si… No regresamos de la misión-Ella estaba atacada de los nervios, Shikamaru no sabía qué decirla, nunca había visto a la rubia de ese modo.**

**-Somos fuertes Temari, es una misión como otro cualquiera. Si lo hacemos bien en poco tiempo estaremos en casa y podremos disfrutarla, incluso si te hace ilusión me tragaré una fiesta aburrida de inauguración-Él sonrió a su novia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque él era un chico de pocas palabras con ella había ocasiones en que podía ponerse un poco sentimental. **

**-Ojalá tengas razón y todo esto sea una tontería-Dijo ella algo más relajada. Shikamaru no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, para no dejar ver su preocupación interior. Él sabía lo que conllevaba esa misión, sabía que podía haber bajas si las cosas no salían bien, era consciente de los peligros que acechaban en el camino, de los enemigos desconocidos, de su poderosa fuerza pero, aun así, tenía que aparentar la misma tranquilidad de siempre, simplemente por el hecho de que los demás no flaquearan y dieran lo mejor de ellos mismos. **

**-Quizás deberíamos intentar dormir un par de horas, ¿te parece?-Preguntó el chico, dejando a un lado las preocupaciones.**

**-Será lo mejor, sino estaremos agotados todo el día-Temari apoyó la idea y juntos se fueron a dormir.**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten y Ryo hablaban de muchas cosas, Tenten no sabía cómo dirigirse al chico, la situación era demasiado confusa.**

**-Entonces se supone que Lía no es mi prima, y que tú tampoco lo eres.-Tenten estaba tensa, su familia lo debía de saber todo y nunca se lo habían contado, aunque por lo menos siempre se habían portado bien con Lía, a diferencia de los supuestos padres de la chica.**

**-No… He venido a buscarla, no quiero que esté más con esa familia. Yo puedo ocuparme de ella, nos iría bien-Dijo él pensativo, Ryo llevaba un tiempo viviendo solo y las cosas siempre le habían ido bien.**

**-Pero en Konoha está bien, a mí no me importa que no sea mi prima porque para mí siempre lo será. Puede quedarse perfectamente a vivir conmigo, e incluso podrías quedarte tú también si es necesario-Propuso Tenten con una sonrisa.**

**Ryo se quedó pensativo, la idea de poder vivir con su hermana pequeña era interesante, además ella no se querría separar de Tenten tan pronto, al fin y al cabo no tenía confianza con él.**

**-No estaría mal, podría hacerme cargo de los gastos de la casa… Por nosotros dos. ¿Te parece bien?-Propuso el animado.**

**-Bueno… Está bien. Cuando regresemos de la misión tendríamos que ir a hablar con mis padres, necesito que expliquen cosas. ¿Tú les conoces de algo?**

**-Claro que les conozco, ellos me han ayudado a encontrarla. Conseguí contactar con ellos y me dijeron que estaba viviendo contigo, por eso he venido aquí-Explicó el extrañado de que la chica de los moños no supiera nada.**

**-Vaya… Así que mis padres saben más de lo que yo pensaba-Tenten se sentía algo molesta, pero entendió también la postura de sus padres al no decirla nada.-Tienes que tener paciencia con Lía, ella no está preparada y aunque parezca que está bien…No lo está, la conozco-Ella la conocía perfectamente, y sabía de sobra que podía aparentar muy bien un buen estado de ánimo, y por dentro estar destrozada.**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta, no sé cómo acercarme a ella, tampoco quiero hacerla daño-Dijo Ryo algo estresado, no era una persona con tacto, aunque obviamente lo iba a intentar.**

**-Ya sabes que yo te voy a ayudar, pero tienes que tener paciencia-**

**Los dos "primos" estuvieron conversando un rato más, hasta que prácticamente el sueño les venció.**

**

* * *

**

**Neji estaba solo, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, descansando...Aunque no tenía nada de sueño, estaba desvelado. **

**Kaoru también estaba sola, mirándole. No se atrevía a acercarse, aunque antes habían estado hablando sin problemas no se sentía preparada mentalmente. Estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando.**

**-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó el ojiperla, algo le decía que esa chica ocultaba algo, pero no sabía el qué.**

**-No no… No pasa nada-Se excusó ella nerviosa, se había puesto extremadamente roja y él obviamente lo noto.**

**Pero Neji no pensó que se sonrojó por algún motivo que tuviera que ver con él, sino porque era tímida y quería hablar con alguien.**

**-Siéntate aquí-Invitó él, la chica se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos pero consiguió reaccionar a tiempo. Se levantó con dificultad y se sentó junto a Neji.**

**Él se quedó estudiando el rostro de la chica, ahora que tenía cerca se le hacía una persona familiar…Pero no sabía por qué.**

**-Oye, sé que es una pregunta un poco extraña pero, ¿nos conocemos de algo?-Preguntó el ojiperla con cierta inseguridad, lo que estaba diciendo era una estupidez.**

**Ella se quedó en blanco, así que algo recordaba… O al menos, reconocía. Sabía que si le contaba de golpe quedaría como una estúpida, así que prefirió hacerse la loca.**

**-Pues que yo sepa no, me parece que no-Dijo Kaoru con toda la seguridad que su tono de voz la permitió.**

**-Habrá sido un error mío-Comentó el en voz baja, y se volvió a quedar callado, disfrutando del silencio. **

**Kaoru empezó a pensar en miles de cosas, y también se quedó en silencio.**

**

* * *

**

**Ino estaba molesta, con el universo en general. ¿Tan mal se había portado con Gaara para que la traicionara de esa manera? No, no era justo. Llevaba todo el día con ganas de llorar, y a él parecía importarle poco. Estaba muy ocupado con esa chica, Koichi, con su maldito pelo azul…**

**Caminaba sola por el bosque, tenía ganas de perderse un rato. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que unos ojos la observaban, unos ojos rojos.**

**-Hola Ino-Dijo la profunda voz de Sasuke Uchiha. La chica se sobresaltó, y en una milésima de segundo estaba empotrada contra un árbol, con la boca tapada por la mano del chico.**

**-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, has cambiado para bien-Comentó el chico en tono indiferente, aunque sabía que era una buena forma de ganarse a la rubia, porque ella al fin y al cabo había estado enamorada de él.**

**Ella le miró a los ojos, no sabía si pensaba matarla, en realidad la daba igual todo. **

**-Tranquila, no te pienso hacer nada. Te quería proponer un trato-Sasuke continuó hablando con tono tranquilo, para no alterar más a Ino-¿Me prometes que si te destapo la boca cuando acabe de hablar no gritarás?-Preguntó él, ahora inseguro.**

**Ella asintió lentamente.**

**-Todos tus amiguitos son unos estúpidos, y eso tú lo sabes de sobra, eres bastante inteligente. Me gustaría proponerte que les traicionaras y te unieras a nosotros. Es la única forma de que no mueras, y eres consciente. Somos muchos en la organización, y en cuanto os atrapemos vais a morir uno a uno. **

**Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Traicionar a sus amigos? Ella nunca podría hacer eso. Demasiadas cosas se agolpaban en su cabeza, y Sasuke sabía que Ino se lo estaba pensando. **

**Él vio en sus ojos que no pensaba traicionarles, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la única forma era darla donde más dolía. Gracias a ciertas fuentes de información y algún lector de mentes, sabía de sobre lo que pasaba con Gaara.**

**-¿No te das cuenta? Si no lo haces vas a estar ayudando, por ejemplo a Gaara. Sí, ese que te ha traicionado. ¿En serio quieres hacerle un favor a ese tipo?-Preguntó Sasuke en tono extremadamente frío.**

**Al ver la cara de Ino sabía que había dado en el clavo. La mirada de la rubia cambió por completa, era una mirada cargada de odio y rencor.**

**Sasuke se felicitó a sí mismo por el trabajo que había hecho, sonrió y empezó a contarle sus planes a la rubia, con susurros casi imperceptibles. Después él se despidió y ella volvió a donde estaban los demás como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**

* * *

**

**Gaara, Koichi y Kankuro jugaban a las cartas. Los dos hermanos estaban perdiendo frente a una triunfante Koichi.**

**-Tienes que estar haciendo trampas. ¡Maldita sea! Es que es imposible-Bufó Kankuro, muerto de envidia.**

**Gaara rió por lo bajo al ver que Koichi le sacó la lengua.**

**-No le hagas eso, que luego se enfada y se pasa dos semanas enteras sin hablarnos-Dijo Gaara provocando una mirada matadora por parte de su hermano.**

**Koichi se rió con ganas, y volvió a hacer una jugada brillante haciendo que los dos, de nuevo, perdieran.**

**-Sois malísimos, por favor, ¿dónde os han enseñado a jugar?-Preguntó la peliazul, orgullosa de sí misma.**

**-Es que tienes la suerte del principiante, pero sabes que no es justo. De ningura manera lo es-Se quejó Kankuro, cruzando ambos brazos enfadado.**

**-La próxima vez ganarás tú, lo presiento-Dijo Gaara intentando tranquilizar al susceptible de su hermano. **

**-Me voy a dormir, no lo soporto más-Se quejó el castaño, dejando a los dos chicos solos.**

**-Pobrecillo, tiene mal perder-Dijo Koichi apiadándose de él.**

**Estaban hablando animadamente, cuando Ino pasó justo por su lado. Ella les fulminó con la mirada, Koichi miró para otro lado algo avergonzada pero Gaara mantuvo la mirada a la rubia.**

**-¿Tienes algún tipo de problema con nosotros?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, volviendo a su tono frío y arrogante.**

**-Ninguno, simplemente que hay cosas que me dan verdadero asco-Afirmó ella, recalcando la última palabra.**

**Koichi se marchó a otra parte, no quería meterse en problemas. Gaara e Ino empezaron a discutir acaloradamente, y todas las miradas empezaron a centrarse en ellos dos.**

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Estás loca!-Se quejó el pelirrojo harto de ella, se daba cuenta de lo poco que soportaba a la rubia.**

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Acabamos de terminar Gaara, por si no te habías dado cuenta. ¿Y qué haces tú eh? ¿QUÉ HACES? Pues te traes a la amiguita esa tuya, como si nada pasara. Eres un idiota-Gritó ella, al borde del ataque de nervios.**

**-Tú misma lo has dicho, ya no estamos juntos Ino. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana-Dijo él más tranquilo, si empezaba a gritarla también sería muchísimo peor.**

**Ella cerró ambos puños y le dio un tortazo con todas las ganas en la mejilla derecha, pero él se quedó clavado en el suelo. La rubia dio media vuelta y dejó ahí al pelirrojo, apunto de sufrir un ataque de rabia.**

**

* * *

**

**-¿Has escuchado esos gritos?-Preguntó Takeshi , que había escuchado la discusión de Gaara e Ino, aunque no sabía bien de quién se trataba, porque estaban alejados del grupo.**

**Lía negó, no tenía ni idea, además estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.**

**-No, no he escuchado nada. Pero no te preocupes, que siempre están discutiendo, si eran gritos habrá sido Sakura, o tal vez Ino-Dijo la morena no muy segura.**

**Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, y el silencio era algo malo para el sueño.**

**-¿Estás mejor? Por lo de tu hermano y todo eso que me contaste antes-Preguntó el chico no muy seguro si debía haber dicho eso.**

**Ella compuso una sonrisa un tanto forzada, para que las cosas pareciera que estaban bien. **

**-Sí, estoy algo mejor no te preocupes. Supongo que durante este tiempo empezaremos a conocernos en condiciones-Dijo Lía con la voz algo quebrada, era un tema complicado.**

**-No se le ve mal chico… Seguro que todo sale bien-Animó el, intentando pintar las cosas lo mejor posible.**

**-Sólo espero que no me separe de Tenten, ahora que estoy viviendo aquí las cosas me van mucho mejor. En todo caso…Si el tuviera planes de marcharnos de Konoha no aceptaría, por muy hermano mío que sea.**

**-No, no puedes irte con él-Dijo Takeshi en tono algo cortante. Se sorprendió de sí mismo, y miró hacia otro lado algo cohibido,-Quiero decir que aquí estás bien, y además la Hokage no estaría nada contenta si te fueras-Se explicó el con rapidez.**

**Lía se encogió de hombros sin entender nada y prefirió no hacer comentarios. **

**-Tranquilo, que no me pienso ir a ninguna parte-Afirmó ella en voz muy baja. El silencio reinó de nuevo y poco a poco el peso de los párpados de la morena fue creciendo, hasta que finalmente se cerraron sus ojos azules. Ella, inconscientemente, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico provocando que él se pusiera un poco nervioso, pero finalmente se relajó y llegó un punto en que él también se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**

* * *

**

**Poco a poco todos fueron quedándose dormidos, sólo algunos conseguían mantenerse despiertos por pura seguridad. Los chicos no eran conscientes de que llevaban todo el rato siendo observados, y que podían ser atacados en cualquier momento…Pero, sus enemigos no tenían intenciones de atacar por el momento, no ahora que tenían un cebo: Ino. Había sido demasiado sencillo manipular a la chica, y gracias a eso conseguirían su objetivo. Ella sería la encargada de separar a cada miembro del grupo, que cada uno fuera por su lado, de crear conflicto para hacerles débiles.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueeeeno! Y hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo! ¿Qué hará Ino? ¿Les traicionará realmente? ¿Avanzarán las cosas entre los personajes? ... Algo terrible ocurrirá... Y bueno, ya empieza por así decirlo la batalla! Pero todo en el próximo capítulo :3 Y os dejo el título del próximo: "Dolor". **


	8. Dolor

Bueeeno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os guste, aquí hay más acción que otra cosa y una que otra sorpresita... Pero bueno, lean lean :) Me vuelvo a disculpar por el anterior capítulo y por haber tardado tanto, también por el hecho de no haber incluido a ciertos personajes..Pero de verdad que no abarcaba más, aquí ya salen todos de nuevo y más extendido.

Heero: Pues pasar jajaja pasan unas cuantas cosas, espero que no te decepcione :D

Dakeru: En este capítulo ya tienes más participación, pero no te adelanto nada :) y la relación entre Takeshi y Lía pues avanza jajaja Sobre lo que la pelea, podría ser más que posible, pero no adelantaré nada jojojo

Bella: Aquí ya así apareciste, disculpame mucho :S es que no me daba para todo. Aparecen ya Naruto y Hinata, además al principio. Y sobre Ino ya verás que pasa.. Chanananana

Kari: DDDDDDD: No me olvidé de vosotras, lo siento muchooo ): pero sii! aquí ya aparecéis de verdad de la buena. Y sí, aquí ya sabrás del NaruHina :D

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer chicos, y aquí va el octavo capítulo! Espero que os gusteeee.

**Capítulo 8: Dolor.**

**Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron con lentitud, los primeros rayos del sol ya se dejaban ver a pesar de lo temprano que era. Movió lentamente la cabeza y entonces sintió un débil peso sobre sus piernas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al comprobar que la cabeza de Hinata descansaba sobre sus piernas. Se quedó observándola unos segundos, escuchando el sutil sonido de su acompasada respiración. Estaba ligeramente despeinada y aunque su rostro dejaba ver tranquilidad, se notaba que había pasado algo de frío. Muy a su pesar, Naruto optó por despertarla ya que debían continuar su camino.**

**-Hinata... Despierta-Dijo en tono claro, aunque en voz baja, para no sobresaltarla.**

**Los ojos perlados de la chica se abrieron de par en par y bostezó ligeramente, después sonrió al rubio.**

**-Lo...Lo siento Naruto, ¿es muy tarde? ¿te he molestado?-Preguntó ella con su timidez habitual. Se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.**

**-No seas boba, ¿cómo me vas a molestar? Tranquila, es muy pronto, pero creo que debemos marcharnos ya, no podemos retrasarnos. **

**Hinata se levantó y el rubio se quedó frente a ella, la sonrió y después dejó un beso cálido en sus labios, para empezar bien la mañana. Después el chico se fue encargando de despertar a los demás a gritos, dejando a Hinata recogiendo las cosas con una radiante sonrisa.**

**Akemi y Yami llevaban un buen rato despiertas, en realidad habrían dormido aproximadamente una hora. Jiro, que no se separaba de las dos, se había sentado un rato a descansar y se había vuelto a dormir, y por mucho que Naruto gritase él no escuchaba nada. **

**-Pobre Jiro, creo que la charla de antes sobre zapatos le aumentó el sueño-Bromeó Akemi con algo de timidez, mientras intentaba improvisar algo de desayuno para recobrar las fuerzas. **

**-Es que los hombres para esto no sirven, pobre, mírale la cara que tiene durmiendo-Rió Yami y Akemi la siguió. **

**Las dos chicas estaban desayunando cuando Akemi retrocedió despacio al ver a una gata que se acercaba a Yami por detrás, la chica al parecer les tenía algo de miedo. Entonces el animal trepó por la espalda de la chica de ojos dorados y ella sonrió tranquila.**

**-Así que aquí estás eh, Aimy, me tenías preocupada-Protestó su dueña, cogiendo a su compañera y acariciándola detrás de las orejas, como a ella le gustaba.**

**-¿Es tuya verdad?-Preguntó Akemi acercándose algo más, pero con cierta desconfianza.**

**-Si, no te preocupes, es totalmente inofensiva...Con los amigos-Añadió con una traviesa sonrisa Yami. **

**Las dos chicas terminaron de desayunar y decidieron despertar a Jiro. Yami propuso despertarlo gritándole al oído, pero Akemi se negó y decidió despertarle ella sola. Se arrodilló justo en frente de él, ya que el chico estaba apoyado en un árbol y se quedó muy cerca de su cara.**

**-Eh...¿Jiro?-Dijo ella en tono inseguro, intentando ser sutil, aunque el chico no respondía. Ella suspiró, conocía de sobra a su mejor amigo y era obvio que si no se despertaba a bocinazos menos con un susurro. **

**-¡JIRO!-Gritó ella harta de darle golpecitos. Él, sobresaltado, la agarró con fuerza pensando que era un enemigo o algo similar y la atrapó, quedando sobre una avergonzada Akemi.**

**-¡Akemi! Vaya, lo siento, jo... Es que tengo el sueño profundo, ya lo sabes-Se disculpó él, con la voz entrecortada debido al escándalo que había formado en unos escasos segundos.**

**Al parecer, Jiro no se había percatado aun de que estaba sobre su amiga, a muy escasos centímetros de ella. Pero Akemi sí se había dado cuenta, por los colores de su rostro se notaba.**

**-Jiro, que no pasa nada pero ¿podrías soltarme?-Pidió ella con voz algo ahogada, en realidad no la desagradaba estar así con él, pero no precisamente en esa situación.**

**El chico, ahora rojo como un tomate, se quitó de encima con rapidez y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, se disculpó torpemente y después se fue a buscar algo de comer, dejando a su amiga algo desconcertada.**

**Ryo estaba dando una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores, simplemente para despejarse. Tenía la cabeza algo cargada, por el sueño y por los problemas. Caminaba muy lentamente, disfrutando del frescor de la mañana y el sonido de los pájaros, hasta que se puso en alerta al escuchar un ruido. Él, con sigilio, se acercó a ver de dónde provenía y cuando descubrió de qué se trataba, intentó contener la risa. Akina, la chica irascible de la noche anterior, se estaba cambiando de ropa ajena a que el moreno la miraba sin cortarse ni un pelo. Ella se encontraba en ropa interior y estaba doblando su ropa, ya dispuesta a ponerse la suya limpia cuando escuchó un ligero ruido cerca de ella. Rápidamente se puso en alerta, sin cubrirse ni siquiera, y entonces Ryo salió entre los arbustos riéndose sin parar.**

**-¡Vaya con la señorita enfadada, si te veías bien ayer con ropa... Ahora sin ella no te quiero contar!-Rió de forma descarada el chico, provocando que ella se enfureciese enormemente.**

**-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ERES TÚ PARA ESPIARME?-Estaba totalmente fuera de sí misma, se lanzó a por el como una histérica y él se limitó a agarrarla y levantarla ligéramente en el aire, haciendo que quedara totalmente en ridículo pataleando en el aire.**

**-Mujercita tranquila, que no ha sido para tanto, he visto muchas chicas así... E incluso con menos ropa, aunque eso lo podríamos remediar-Dijo en tono seductor el chico de ojos azules, ella empezó a gritar más y a sacudirse, pero sus intentos eran fallidos, Ryo tenía demasiada fuerza.**

**-Suéltame maldito idiota, en cuanto esté libre voy a matarte y no van a conseguir pararme-Akina estaba totalemente histérica, se sentía impotente al verse así y sin poder hacer nada, siendo objeto de burla y además por culpa de un guaperas sin cerebro. Finalmente decidió resignarse, ya que por mucho que gritase no la escucharían y mucho menos él la iba a soltar.**

**Ryo sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que ella finalmente había doblegado, lentamente y bajo la mirada acusadora de la castaña, la dejó en el suelo. Retrocedió un poco por si acaso volvía a tener un ataque de rabia, pero ella ofendida se vistió en apenas unos segundos.**

**Ryo soltó una carcajanda, ofendiendo mucho más a la chica, aunque ahora no entendía por qué se reía.**

**-Preciosa, te has puesto el top al revés-Se burló Ryo. La paciencia de Akina había terminado, recogió sus cosas y sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a correr detrás del chico con intenciones de acabar con su vida.**

**-¡He dicho que vuelvas aquí estúpido!-Gritaba ella enloquecida, al ver que él se reía cada vez más y más. Ryo frenó en seco cuando ella estuvo apunto de alcanzarle, provocando que se chocara con la enorme espalda del moreno.**

**-Ya eres mío-Susurró ella con voz triunfal, provocando otra carcajada que la desconcertó totalmente.**

**-Soy consciente de que te gusto mucho guapa, pero aun no soy tuyo... Un consejito, deberías relajarte un poco, sino serás un estorbo para la misión y seguro que te terminan echando.-El comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaban los demás, pero antes de seguir su camino se paró un segundo-Por cierto, manten esa figura y te aseguro que pronto seré tuyo-Agregó en su tono seductor y después siguió su camino, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar de fondo los improperios de Akina.**

**Hei y Miyuki se encontraban hablando animadamente con Shino y Lee, ya que desde hacía un rato habían coincidido y habían conectado bastante bien.**

**-Pues yo soy el más ligón de toda la villa. ¿A que si Shino? ¿Verdad?-Dijo Lee en tono orgulloso, con los ojos brillantes.**

**Shino miró al cielo unos instantes, rogando paciencia y después se limitó a asentir, para que su amigo se callara.**

**-Aunque a pesar de ser un ligón comparado con él, hace muy poco se estuvo besando con una de las chicas más impresionantes de la villa, en la discoteca, hay miles de fotos!-Contó Lee todo emocionado, Shino miró hacia otra dirección porque sentía algo verguenza.**

**Lee no paraba de hablar de tonterías, aunque a Hei le causaban bastante gracia, por otra parte Miyuki suspiraba de vez en cuando porque Lee se repetía demasiado.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo vosotros?-Preguntó Lee de repente, dejando a un lado su "apasionante" conversación.**

**-Bastante tiempo...Como unos dos años más o menos-Dijo Miyuki con una dulce sonrisa y Hei besó la cabeza de la chica, provocando un sentimiento de envidia por parte del charlatán.**

**-¡Pues qué suerte tenéis! Yo aunque ligue mucho no he conseguido una novia todavía, aunque Sakura está apunto de caer a mis pies-Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente, dirigiendo la vista hacia la pelirrosa que no estaba muy lejos de allí.**

**-Claro Lee, ella está esperando ansiosa por ti-Dijo Shino en su tono serio de siempre, aunque obviamente dentro había ironía.**

**Hei y Miyuki intercambiaron miradas cómplices y una sonrisa, ya que se les hacía divertida la situación.**

**Por fin el grupo estaba listo para partir, y así lo hicieron. Intentaron seguir el rastro y después de varias horas de búsqueda al fin dieron con el. Estuvieron varios días siguiendo una ruta, al principio esta era sencilla pero poco a poco se fue haciendo complicada y sobre todo, peligrosa. El acercamiento entre compañeros era más que evidente, todos estaban mejorando su relación con el paso de los días. Por su parte, Ino, a pesar de llevarse bien con la mayoría, estaba fingiendo, puesto que seguía órdenes esplícitas de Sasuke. Todas las noches, en su turno de vigilancia, se ausentaba un rato para seguir las pistas y datos del Uchiha, ya que el grupo siempre estaba vigilado por varias personas, aunque ellos nunca se habían dado cuenta. A medida que pasaban los días, estaban convencidos de que la misión iba bien a pesar de no haber tenido ningun enfrentamiento aun. Sabían de sobra que encontrarles les llevaría bastante tiempo, pero tenían la certeza de que iban por buen camino, aunque realmente cada día se acercaban más a la boca del lobo. **

**Era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba poblado de brillantes estrellas y una cálida brisa reinaba en el ambiente, haciéndole totalmente agradable. Ellos descansaban, acababan de terminar de cenar y estaban charlando un rato, antes de irse a dormir. Reían, hablaban despreocupadamente, pero no sabían que dentro de muy poco, el peligro llegaría y además, les pillaría totalmente por sorpresa.**

**Koichi, Temari, Hikari e Hinata se encontraban sentadas enfrente de la hoguera, planeaban qué hacer cuando llegaran a Konoha y obviamente, hablaban de los chicos. **

**-¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto? Se os ve tan bien juntos, menos mal que al final el tonto abrió los ojos-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa ladeada, Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente, pero ya no la costaba tanto hablar sobre su relación con el rubio.**

**-Las cosas van tan bien... Él me cuida mucho y me trata muy bien, además no para de decirme cuánto me quiere-Susurró la ojiperla, provocando las risas por parte de sus amigas.**

**-Aunque Naruto sea un chillón y esté loco se nota que te quiere-Koichi sonrió dulcemente a Hinata, le parecía curiosa la historia de esa pareja. Durante esos días Koichi, como todos los nuevos, se habían enterado de todas las historias del grupo, y todos se sabían los trapos sucios de cada uno.**

**-Bueno Koichi, ahora vamos a por ti, ¿Y tú con Gaara qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa burlona, molestando a su amiga.**

**-No haré nada, tan solo somos amigos, nada más. Además Ino me odia y si pasara algo...-Pero entonces fue cortada por Temari.**

**-Así que reconoces que te gusta, yo no sé qué le habrás visto a mi hermano, pero a veces puede resultar ser un completo insoportable-Se quejó la rubia de las coletas, recordando las miles de contestaciones por parte del pelirrojo.**

**-No he reconocido tal cosa, eso lo habéis dicho vosotras...Además, cuando él está conmigo se comporta de otra manera, incluso a veces llegar a ser algo dulce, aunque eso casi nunca pasa-Koichi suspiró, si se ponía a hablar de Gaara se iba de la lengua, aunque ella no fuese de capaz de reconocerlo, incluso hacia sus amigas, era evidente que sentía una gran atracción hacia el pelirrojo, pero como le conocía de sobra tenía la idea en la cabeza de que él no quería nada con ella.**

**-Dejemos de hablar de mí, Shikamaru y tú al final tenéis que hacer la fiesta de inaguración de vuestro apartamento, nos morimos por verlo todo bonito-Dijo Koichi poniéndole ojitos a su amiga, para que se olvidara del tema de Gaara, ya que cuando cambiaban al tema de la casa de la pareja Temari no dejaba de hablar.**

**-El vago y yo ya lo tenemos todo pensando, bueno en realidad yo, él se limita a darme la razón, aunque lo valoro mucho... Yo sé que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas-Temari empezó a hablar muy deprisa sobre la fiesta, Shikamaru, otra vez la fiesta... Y así siguieron charlando las chicas.**

**Tenten estaba ligeramente alejada de la gente, se estaba soltando sus dos moños, preparándose para ir a dormir. Se encontraba sentada a lo indio, en el suelo. Ella miraba a Neji y Kaoru, que llevaban muchísimo rato hablando. Durante este tiempo ellos dos se habían acercado bastante, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Tenten confiaba plenamente en su novio, pero por mucho que luchase consigo misma, sentía algo de celos. Kaoru no la caía mal, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia porque pasara tanto tiempo con Neji. Parecía que los dos tenían una conexión especial, porque Neji tan pronto como la había conocido ya había dejado su personalidad seria a un lado, lo que a Tenten la había llevado muchísimo tiempo conseguir. **

**La castaña suspiró algo entristecida, apartó la vista de los dos para no ponerse peor y decidió irse a dormir. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía hacerlo.**

**-¿Tan pronto te vas a dormir preguntó?-Preguntó la voz del Hyuuga, sonó extrañado.**

**-Eh... Sí, es que estoy algo cansada-Mintió ella intentando sonar bien, pero su intento fue en vano, él la conocía demasiado bien.**

**-Qué pasa Tenten, no me digas que nada porque sabes que no es verdad-Dijo Neji sentándose frente a ella, preocupado.**

**-Si te lo digo te vas a enfadar conmigo, porque es una tontería, simplemente déjalo estar-Tenten volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando que así Neji desaparecería, pero no fue así.**

**-No me voy a enfadar contigo, dímelo-Pidió él ya preocupado por lo que pudiese ocurrir, Tenten no solía ser de esa manera.**

**Ella se incorporó hasta quedar sentada frente al castaño, respiró hondo porque no sabía cómo expresarse.**

**-Creo que...Estoy celosa. No te separas ni un momento de Kaoru y yo ya no sé qué hacer. Ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, ya no hablamos por las noches, ya no hacemos nada Neji-Tenten bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con la del ojiperla, que estaba totalmente sorprendido.**

**Neji se quedó paralizado, pensando en lo que acababa de decir su novia, que a fin de cuentas tenía razón, aunque él no había sido del todo consciente.**

**-Lo siento muchísimo Tenten, de verdad que no ha sido mi intención, te lo juro. Es que no me he dado cuenta de que te estaba dejando de lado, pero te prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Además, sabes de sobra que tú eres la única y que siempre lo serás-Agregó él algo cortado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas por mucha confianza que tuviera con ella.**

**Ella le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se sentía verdaderamente aliviada sabiendo que Neji sí la quería.**

**Lía se había ido a caminar un poco, con su reproductor de música sonando al máximo volumen. Tarareaba sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba sonando una de sus canciones preferidas. Akina, que volvía también de pasear se cruzó con ella pero Lía pasó olímpicamente.**

**-Sigues siendo igual de maleducada que aquella vez-Bufó Akina, aunque Lía no lo escuchó por el sonido de los auriculares. Akina estaba de mal humor porque había peleado de nuevo con Ryo, como todos los días, así que decidió pagarlo ni más ni menos que con la hermana del susodicho.**

**Ella dio media vuelta y tocó el hombro de Lia, la morena se giró y suspiró al ver de quien se trataba, después paró la música.**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora? Si quieres pegarte con alguien aquí tienes unos hermosos árboles con troncos bien gruesos para pegar puñetazos-Dijo ella con indiferencia.**

**Akina se molestó aun más pero controló sus impulsos.**

**-Eres una maleducada, tú y tu hermano lo sois, sois una molestia-Dijo Akina totalmente estresada. Lía sonrió para sus adentros al ver que había nombrado a su hermano.**

**-¿No me digas que te gusta Ryo? Creo que aspiras a menos, además mi hermano va diciendo por ahí que eres insoportable-Se burló ella, parpadeando exageradamente, para parecer buena.**

**-Ese idiota no me gusta para nada, y puede ir diciendo lo que quiera de mí-Akina estaba enfadada, pero lo que no tenía muy claro era por qué. En su mente tenía dos teorías: O por lo que acababa de decir Lía sobre lo que iba diciendo Ryo, o porque la molestaba la gente así.**

**Finalmente Akina suspiró algo derrotada, y miró hacia otra dirección, para no cruzarse con los ojos azules de la chica, iguales a los de Ryo.**

**Lía se compadeció de la chica, se ve que eso la había dolido, así que decidió arreglarlo.**

**-Lo que te he dicho era mentira, simplemente era para molestarte. En realidad creo que a mi hermano le gustas, porque no es muy normal que se pase persiguiendo a una persona las 24 horas del día-Dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa, y aunque ella sabía que Akina no la contestaría, por la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de la chica, supo que había conseguido reparar su error.**

**Las dos chicas, que parece que tuvieron un ligero acercamiento, regresaron juntas con los demás.**

**Por fin el silencio reinó, sólo se escuchaban ruidos nocturnos. El turno de vigilancia de Ino llegó muy pronto, ella estuvo sentada aparentando un rato por si acaso alguien mantenía un ojo abierto aun, pero parecía que todos dormían. Con mucho sigilo y cautela, ella se desplazó rapidamente hacia el lugar donde aquella noche se había citado con Sasuke, él traía noticias.**

**-¿Hace buena noche eh?-Comentó el Uchiha saliendo prácticamente de la nada, asustando ligeramente a la rubia.**

**-Esto... Si, no está mal. ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ella extrañada, algo en su interior decía que las cosas no iban bien, no era usual que Sasuke y ella se encontrasen. **

**-Todo va como lo planeado, no hemos tenido ningun fallo, tú no has sido descubierta... Es perfecto, pero personalmente creo que ya va siendo hora de actuar. ¿No crees?-Preguntó Sasuke en su tono frío e irónico particular.**

**Ino se quedó algo paralizada, aunque sabía que algún día el ataque tendría que llegar, la idea la pilló totalmente por sopresa. No sabía qué pasaría entonces, porque ella si se salvaría y por lo que Sasuke le había dicho... Sería la única superviviente.**

**La rubia le miró con preocupación, los remordimientos aparecían cada vez más rápido, y él lo supo ver a la perfección.**

**-Tenemos un trato Ino, tú te salvas y ellos mueren, no hay nada más que hablar. Además no te vas a quedar sola, sabes que vendrás con nosotros-Explicó Sasuke, como tantas veces había hecho.**

**-Y...¿Cuando atacaréis y por qué precisamente aquí?-Preguntó ella dudosa.**

**-Este es el lugar idoneo, simplemente porque a 5 kilómetros está nuestra base y llegamos en poquísimo tiempo-El Uchiha hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando a la rubia atentamente para ver su reacción-Y bueno, atacar... Me parece que lo están haciendo ahora.**

**Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos y la culpabilidad la invadió totalmente. Ella intentó correr para alertar a sus "amigos" pero Sasuke se lo impidió.**

**Todos dormían con la tranquilidad de que nada sucedería esa noche, pero en realidad no fue así. "Ellos" empezaron a aparecer cuidadosamente, sin hacer un mínimo ruido, algunos que tenían los sentidos más flexibles abrieron lentamente los ojos, otros ni siquiera se enteraron, pero el grito en la lejanía de Ino alertó a todos. **

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban todos de pie, rodeados por un montón de ninjas con un aspecto bastante peliaguado. Todos empezaron a pelear, pero estaban practicamente vencidos por el sueño y eso dificultaba bastante las cosas.**

**La batalla estaba bastante igualada, ellos eran muy buenos y se notaba a la perfección que llevaban bastante tiempo preparando la emboscada.**

**-¡Maldita sea!-Gritó Naruto enfurecido, él se estaba enfrentando con al menos 10 ninjas demasiado fuertes, a él no le suponía problema porque podía enfrentarse con esos y con muchos más, el problema estaba en que le llegaban golpes de todas partes.**

**Hinata por su parte se encontraba practicamente al lado de Naruto, puesto que antes estaban durmiendo juntos. Ella peleaba constante como siempre, contra dos enormes tipos de un aspecto francamente horrible. Estaba cansada y ellos parecían tener las pilas cargadas al máximo, el sudor se acumulaba en su frente porque ellos la seguían el ritmo perfectamente, además estaba atormentada por los demás y sobre todo por Ino y aquel grito escalofriante. La ojiperla hacía lo que podía, pero llegó un momento en que uno de sus contrincante paró uno de sus ataques y entonces el otro consiguió agarrarla. Ella se defendía y revolvía como podía, Naruto intentaba ayudarla pero los que le quedaban se lo impedían.**

**-¡Hinata! ¡Huye por lo que más quieras!-Gritó Naruto desesperado, se estaba enfureciando demasiado y sus ojos estaban adquiriendo un tono rojizo. Hinata consiguió soltarse, por un pequeño golpe de suerte, y empezó a pelear eliminando el cansancio de su cuerpo, y logrando que Naruto retomase el control.**

**Gaara peleaba junto a sus dos hermanos, la verdad es que los tres podían alcanzar una fuerza practicamente sobrenatural, lo que les daba puntos a favor. Sus contrincantes caian fácilmente y ellos estaban aliviados por no tener que emplear mucho esfuerzo y poder ir a ayudar a los demás. Temari se fue a ayudar a Shikamaru y Kankuro se fue a perseguir a dos tipos que estaban dando demasiados problemas. Gaara, por su parte, estaba dividido. Por una parte quería ir a ayudar a Koichi, pero sabía que algo muy malo le había ocurrido a Ino y aunque le costara admitirlo aun sentía algo de afecto por ella.**

**Él estaba clavado en el suelo, esquivando ataques que le venían de vez en cuando, finalmente después de mucho debate interior decidió ir en busca de Ino.**

**Lee no dejaba de dar golpes y reírse de sus contrincantes, cosa que los enfurecía muchísimo. Shino se encontraba a su lado, mirándole de reojo porque le preocupaba que pudiera distraerse de algún modo y caer.**

**-Deja de hacer el imbécil y concéntrate-Reprochó a Lee, que le miró sin entender a qué se refería.**

**-¡Pero qué dices tío! Si lo tengo todo controlado-Dijo despreocupado dando una fuerte patada a uno en la cabeza. Él sonrió mucho más cuando el tipo cayó al suelo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió varios kunais clavados en su espalda. Lee gruñó de dolor y cayó hacia adelante, quedando tendido bocabajo en el suelo. Shino rápidamente se deshizo de su atacante e intentó socorrerlo, pero una tipo de fuerza se lo impidió y cayó al suelo también, intentó buscar con la mirada a la persona pero había demasiada confusión.**

**-¡Kiba es Lee date prisa!-Gritó él como pudo, aunque poco a poco se fue paralizando cada vez más, hasta el punto de no poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra.**

**Kiba ordenó a Akamaru que recogiese a Lee y se lo llevase lejos, para después poder hacer algo por él ya que ahí sería imposible. Akamaru le recogió como pudo y se lo llevó bosque adentro, aunque obviamente fue perseguido, pero el se podría encargar algo más tarde, lo más importante era dejar seguro a Lee.**

**Himeko decidió que la mejor opción sería llevarse a los más descerebrados hacia el río, donde podría acabar facilmente con ellos. La perseguían al menos 7, pero ella esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad, concentrándose en llegar al agua. Tenía algunas heridas pero podía resistir en condiciones, ellos cada vez se acercaban cada vez más pero ella ya podía escuchar el agua cada vez más cerca-**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer?-Preguntó ella irónicamente, acelerando todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin llegó al agua. **

**-No creas que vas a aguantar mucho más, mocosa-Murmuró una chica que tenía largos cabellos rubios. **

**-Yo seré una mocosa, pero soy mucho más inteligente que vosotros-Dijo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa triunfante, de repente, y con ayuda de sus manos, el agua del río empezó a elevarse en el aire. Los otros retocedieron lentamente pero les fue imposible hacer nada: Una tremenda cantidad de agua, cargada de muchísima fuerza cayó sobre ellos y les arrastró con bastante intensidad, se oyeron sus gritos durante unos escasos segundos pero la corriente finalmente se los llevó. Himeko, nada más terminar, se fue a ayudar a los demás.**

**Hei estaba siendo atacado por más o menos 8, pero tenía la situación controlada. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas y sus oponentes no podían acercarse ni un poco, porque rapidamente eran dañados. Los ataques le venía de lejos, pero aun así eran muy impreciosos. Miyuki se encontraba cerca de él, se repartían el trabajo, por así decirlo, entre los dos. Uno de los adversarios, que se había dado cuenta de la táctica que llevaba la pareja, decidió que era mejor atacar a la chica, puesto que ella podía sufrir muchísimo más daño. El individuo en cuestión podía lograr que de su cuerpo brotasen unos "clavos" extremadamente afilados, así que tan solo tenía que atrapar a la chica y estaría acabada. Miyuki intentaba evitarlo pero lo tenía muy complicado, era demasiado rápido, y Hei ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Finalmente consiguió atraparla y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo al menos 20 clavos se clavaron en el cuerpo de la chica, provocando que se retorciera de dolor. Hei se quedó en blanco totalmente, y las llamas de su cuerpo, encargándose de al menos 3 enemigos, incluido el que había hecho eso a su novia. Se apagó y se la llevó por la dirección que se había ido Akamaru, ya que necesitaba ser atendida de inmediato.**

**Akina había terminado hacía un rato con todos lo que se le habían puesto por delante, pero ahora mismo se había enzarzado a golpes con una chica que tenía una fuerza impresionante. Las dos peleaban como dos verdaderas histéricas, gritaban.. Etc. Akina estaba enfurecida porque no podía con ella, después de haber vencido a un número considerado de oponentes.**

**-Vamos ríndete ya, no vas a conseguir nada contra mí-Dijo la joven pelirroja, que se pasó una mano por la boca para apartarse la sangre.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos-Gruñó Akina asestando un golpe en el costado de la otra.**

**Siguieron rodando, golpe tras golpe, pero nadie parecía cansarse lo suficiente. Akina intentaba sacar un kunai, pero si se distraía una milésima de segundo la otra podía acabar con ella. Necesitaba hacer algo ya, aun estaba consciente pero los golpes cada vez venían más fuertes y sabía que no lograría aguantar mucho. Tenten observaba la escena mientras lanzaba shurikens a su último oponente, que se escurría con facilidad entre los árboles. Prestaba atención a las dos cosas, pero en unos segundos que tuvo libres lanzó una shuriken que dio de lleno a la pelirroja.**

**-¡Gracias Tenten!-Gritó Akina, que se quitó de encima a la pelirroja. Por rabia la dio un puñetazo en la nariz, que provocó que gimiera de dolor... Akina estaba apunto de terminar con ella, iba a clavarle un kunai pero la otra, con sus últimas fuerzas se lo arrebató de las manos, y como Akina estaba sobre ella, se lo clavó en medio del estómago.**

**-Te dije que acabaría contigo estúpida...-Dijo la pelirroja, dedicándole su último susurro a Akina, que cayó de espaldas.**

**Akina cerró los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor, ella fue directamente a sacarse el kunai, a sangre fría, pero algo se lo impidió. Ryo apareció justo a su lado, impactado por la escena, y gracias a su ordenación pudo pararla.**

**-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, te desangrarás-Replicó él, la tomó en brazos con sumo cuidado y fue usando su poder para quitarse a algunos de encima. La ventaja de él es que podía ordenar a una persona que se quitase la vida, lo que le dejaba mucho tiempo de margen.**

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó ella a regañadientes, a pesar del dolor tenía ganas de discutir con él.**

**-Que seas una testaruda no quiere decir que no me importes-Murmuró él con su típida sonrisa seductora, y juntos se alejaron de ahí, yendo a donde estaban los demás heridos.**

**Shikamaru y Kaoru estaban prácticamente ocupándose de los últimos, aunque algunos se habían ido alejando y se habían ido a pelear hacia otras partes del bosque.**

**Ellos se habían compenetrado en el ataque, puesto que Kaoru podía leer la mente de los oponentes y daba bastantes puntos a su favor. **

**-Ya no queda nada, ¿sabes si están todos bien?-Preguntó Shikamaru, que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado.**

**-No...Hay bastantes heridos, están graves y por lo que escucho Sakura aun no ha llegado, nadie sabe donde está-Dijo con preocupación Kaoru. Tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, estaba leyendo la mente a los enemigos, a sus compañeros para saber el estado de los demás intentaba averiguar donde estaba Neji, que hacía bastante rato se había ido alejando peleando con uno de los más fuertes de la banda.**

**-Espero que todo salga bien y no haya ninguna baja-Susurró Shikamaru para sí mismo, volviendo a centrarse en la pelea.**

**Akemi, Jiro y Yami estaban alejados, en el bosque. Habían acabado con todos, pero estaban totalmente exahustos y no sabían muy bien lo que había pasado aquella fatídica noche. Yami estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, recobrando el aliento. Akemi y Jiro estaban abrazados, habían pasado miedo.**

**-No tenías que haberte arriesgo de esa manera-Susurró Akemi al oído de su amigo, ya que él se había llevado la peor parte intentando salvarle de un par de golpes fatales.**

**-Tenía que hacerlo, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa-Dijo él con dificultad, ya que estaba bastante dolorido por todo.**

**-Gracias por no haberme dejado sola en esto-Ella enterró la cabeza en el hombro del chico, y él acarició su espalda con suavidad, disfrutando del momento.**

**Yami abrió los ojos, al escuchar algunos gritos y alertó a los otros dos.**

**-Chicos, creo que algo no va bien, deberíamos ir a ve qué pasa-Sugirió ella, preocupada.**

**-Vamos, vienen de por allí-Akemi se separó de su amigo y los fueron en dirección a donde estaban los heridos.**

**Takeshi peleaba contra uno, se movía con extrema velocidad y al otro le costaba esquivar sus ataques. Se lo estaba tomando con tranquilidad porque sabía que la batalla ya estaba ganada, aunque sabía que tenía que ir con los demás porque las cosas no iban bien del todo. **

**-Está claro que no me dejas otra opción-Dijo de repente el otro, y su cuerpo prácticamente se desintegró en cientos de pequeñas arañas.**

**-Pero que...-Se quedó mudo, pero mucho más aun cuando se abalanzaron sobre él y empezó a sentir sus picaduras, cargadas de veneno.**

**Él se las intentaba quitar de encima pero le estaba resultando imposible, y el veneno le estaba paralizando por momentos. Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, las arañas se fueron apartando poco a poco, aunque obviamente no porque ellas quisieran.**

**-Qué horror-Dijo la voz de Lía, a su lado, aunque no la veía por ninguna parte-Ahora vengo a ayudarte, antes tengo que librarme de estas-Ella, que obviamente se había camuflado y por eso era invisible de alguna manera, no tardó mucho tiempo en escuchar el agua y cuando llegó al río obligó a las arañas a introducirse en él, obviamente logrando que se ahogaran. Ella volvió a ser visible y llegó a donde había dejado a Takeshi, pero estaba acompañado por Hikari.**

**-El veneno le hará efecto de verdad muy pronto, tenemos que sacarle de aquí-Dijo Hikari con la voz algo quebrada, ya que estaba agotada.**

**-¡Menos mal que has venido! Sino no sé cómo le podría llevar sola hasta allí-Lía suspiró de cansancio y sonrió a la chica.**

**-Estoy de verdad, aunque no me pueda mover-Dijo él mientras las dos chicas le llevaban hasta donde estaban los demás.**

**-¿Y de qué me sirve a mí eso si no puedes hacer nada?-Dijo Lía medio bromeando, para relajar la tensión del ambiente.**

**-Mira, ahí están-Señaló Hikari con la cabeza, hacia donde se encontraba el grupo. **

**Cuando por fin llegaron la situación precisamente no era la más adecuada, aunque por suerte Sakura había llegado y se estaba ocupando de los heridos.**

**.¡Ino por favor responde!-Gritaba Gaara, ya que no había rastro de la rubia por ninguna parte. El estaba practicamente desesperado, ya que llevaba largo rato buscándola y no daba con ella. Cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencido la vio, estaba tirada en el suelo.**

**-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?-Dijo el arrodillándose junto a ella.**

**Ino tenía la cara surcada de lágrimas, sabía que no la quedaba tiempo, pero al menos podría disculparse.**

**-Gaara yo... Siento mucho todo esto, fue por mi culpa-Susurró porque casi no podía ni hablar.**

**-¿Qué te han hecho? Vamos, Sakura te curará-Dijo él, que estaba apunto de tomarla en brazos.**

**-No, no hay tiempo. Yo os vendí, os traicioné... Sasuke me convenció y yo...**

**Gaara sintió decepción, él había querido mucho a Ino y no se esperaba que ella fuera capaz de tanto, aunque podía ver en sus ojos el profundo arrepentimiento que sentía.**

**-Sólo te voy a pedir que me perdones, de verdad que intenté avisaros cuando atacaron pero él... No me dejó-Las lágrimas caían cada vez más, porque sentía que no tenía más tiempo.**

**-No importa, yo sé que tú no eres capaz de traicionarnos, nadie lo sabrá pero por favor, déjame llevarte con Sakura-Gaara tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, Ino estaba muy mal.**

**-Gaara dime que me perdonas, por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, lo que os he hecho-Lo dijo con gran dificultad, sin aire.**

**-Te perdono Ino, de corazón-Susurró él, sintiéndose impotente.**

**-Gracias Gaara... Por todo-Ella le dedicó su última mirada y cerró los ojos léntamente, dejándose ir.**

**El pelirrojo se quedó frío, y un sentimiento de culpa le invadió despacio. Pensaba que quizás, si no hubiera sido tan duro con ella, podría haber evitado todo esto. Él no era de los que lloraba, no lloraba por nada, aunque tenía los ojos humedecidos. Se quedó cabizbajo, mirando el angelical rostro de la chica, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.**

**-Gaara... Lo siento tanto-Susurró Koichi a sus espaldas, que había presenciado toda la escena.**

**-No pude hacer nada por ella, nada-Dijo él con voz ahogada.**

**-Ella nos salvó a todos, y gracias a ti ahora descansa en paz-Dijo ella colocándose a su lado, mirando el cadáver de Ino con tristeza.**

**-Pero no es justo, maldita sea...-Gaara apretó los puños, sabía que tenía que acabar con Sasuke, al precio que fuera.**

**-Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que llevárnosla a donde están los demás, no podemos quedarnos aquí..-Ella intentaba tener el mayor tacto posible, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.**

**Gaara finalmente deció, cargó el cuerpo sin vida de Ino, y se marchó junto a Koichi a donde estaban los demás.**

**El día por fin llegó, todos estaban desolados aunque los heridos se habían conseguido salvar. Neji había regresado a Konoha, se había llevado a Ino consigo para enterrarla allí como era debido, ya que ellos no podían hacer nada por ella. Todos estaban perdidos, no tenían ni idea de cómo continuar, y aunque las heridas estaban sanadas en cierto modo, se sentían cansados y doloridos. **

**Gracias al olfato de Akamaru, habían logrado encontrar una cueva que estaba bastante escondida, y además sus enemigos no sabían donde se encontraba. La cueva era enorme, y además en su interior había bastantes pasadizos y estancias, lo que era un lugar perfecto para quedarse, además también había un pequeño manantial. Era el sitio perfecto. **

**El día transcurrió con lentitud y nadie había dicho ni media palabra, aunque tampoco se habían separado. La noche llegó y decidieron finalmente que les vendría bien descansar.**

**Lía fue en busca de la estancia donde se encontraba Takeshi, ya que Sakura le había pedido que le diera un remedio para el veneno, por si acaso no había eliminado todo de su cuerpo. **

**-Hola... Oye, me ha dicho Sakura que te ponga esto, para prevenir-Dijo la morena entrando a la estancia.**

**Takeshi abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar que era nada más y nada menos que una inyección.**

**-¿No me pensarás poner eso verdad? Porque me niego, me niego en rotundo-Dijo él fuera de sí, se levantó de un salto del suelo y se pegó a la pared.**

**-¿Qué te pasa? Es simplemente un pinchazo, nada más-Dijo ella mirándole como si estvuiera loco.**

**-Que te he dicho que no, tiene que haber otra manera... ¿No me podría tomar el antídoto?-Preguntó él en tono esperanzador.**

**Ella negó y se quedó enfrente de él.**

**-Por favor, que no que no-El la apartó como pudo y se marchó practicamente huyendo.**

**Lía puso cara de fastidio y decidió seguirle, Takeshi fue cueva abajo, por una pequeña cuesta que daba al manantial de agua.**

**-¿Sabes que no tienes escapatoria? No seas crío por favor, que es solo un pinchazo-Ricriminó ella, ya que no comprendía por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso.**

**-Es que superior a mí, no puedo, de verdad...Creeme-Suplicó él, ya que ella parecía no entenderle.**

**Lía se acercó a él, y él la miró muerto de miedo.**

**-Vamos...Que es por tu bien, no te voy a hacer nada-Susurró ella intentando ser más sutil.**

**-Es que no puedo-Takeshi negó con la cabeza, no le iba a convencer.**

**-Yo sé que puedes, mírame a mí, será un segundito-Ella puso la mejor cara de buena del mundo y él se empezó a debatir.**

**-Vamos...-Pidió ella, entonces él se quedó mirando los ojos de la chica durante unos segundos y practicamente se quedó perdido en ellos, pero entonces una ligera presión en su brazo le sacó del trance.**

**-¡Ves! Ya está, no ha sido nada-Ella medio sonrió victoriosa y él miró al suelo algo avergonzado.**

**Lía dio media vuelta para irse a dormir pero el la tomo del brazo, haciéndole girar hacia el.**

**-Gracias por ayudarme antes, y por lo de ahora... A veces no sé qué haría sin ti-Dijo él, cohibido, ya que no estaba acostumbradoa ese tipo de cosas. **

**Ella se quedó bastante sorprendida, pero más aun cuando sus rostros estaban casi pegados. Estaban apunto de besarse pero entonces a él le invadió el miedo y ella lo notó, separándose bruscamente.**

**-Necesito pensar-Susurró ella y salió a toda velocidad de allí, estaba algo asustada, así que decidió salir de la cueva y dar una vuelta por el bosque.**

**No prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera era consciente de que la estaban siguiendo. Pero entonces, y antes de poder actuar, alguien la agarró por detrás y la dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándola incosciente, y después se la llevó de allí.**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué os pareció? Personalmente me da penita, pero tenía que ser así D: Y ahoraaa las incognitas del siguiente muajajajajaa. ¿Cómo se tomarán la noticia de la muerte de Ino en la aldea? Neji no volverá solo con los demás, vendrás con ayuda pero... ¿Quién será?. ¿Y qué será de Lía?

La continuación espero que está a mediados de semana :) muchas gracias por leer a todos!


	9. Felicidad

Madre mía, llevo con el capítulo escrito un montón de tiempo, pero con el problemilla de la página no he podido subir. Pero bueno, ya he descubierto la solución así que nada :) actualizo periódicamente como siempre.

Tim: Me alegro de que te guste :D muajajaja no se salvará nadie (es broma D:)

Bella: Aquí se resuelven todas tus dudas, y a mí también me dio penita Ino, pobre.. Pero bueno, tenía que pasar jajaja

Dakeru: Bueeeno, aquí más o menos aparece lo que pides, un poquito resumido porque no abarco todo, pero ya lo verás ;) tú sólo lee.

Heero: ^^ que bien que te guste, siento que Gaara en este capítulo no puede desatar su rabia jajaja pero bueno, Sasuke sale mal igual.

Y bueno, aquí va el capítulo. Espero que os guste, sé que soy un poca mala a veces jajajaja pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. ^^

_**Capítulo 9: Felicidad.**_

**__**

Ella abrió los ojos pero no vio nada, estaba oscuro. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza e intentó llevarse una mano hacia la zona dolorida, pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba atada. Lía se sintió estúpida e impotente, y sobretodo cansada. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan imprudente? Podía haberse quedado dándose cabezazos contra una pared, pero ella prefirió salir sola en plena noche con todos los "malos" fuera. Lía intentó moverse, pero sin hacer demasiado ruido, aunque se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos. Se sentía más cansada de lo habitual, ella pensó que era por la batalla y por todo en general. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, porque la costaba mantenerlos abiertos, pero al escuchar el sonido chirriante de una apuerta abrirse no tuvo más remedio que ponerse alerta.

-No lo intentes, es inútil.-Dijo la voz de Sasuke, que parecía estar de bastante buen humor en aquel momento.

-Eres tan sumamente cobarde que has neutralizado todo lo que puedo hacer, grandioso sin duda-Ironizó la morena sin importarla lo más mínimo su pésima situación.

-Yo que tú... No haría eso, no es bueno meterse con alguien que puede matarte en este precioso momento-La voz de Sasuke sonó fría como siempre, pero eso a Lía no la importó, no estaba asustada.

-Si quieres matarme al menos déjame pelear, me parece una forma tremendamente aburrida morir así-Comentó ella tranquila, él cerró la puerta y se acercó a donde estaba la chica, portando un candelabro en su mano para alumbrar algo la estancia.

Lía observó donde se encontraba, parecía ser algún tipo de mazmorra porque el lugar parecía muy antiguo. Allí hacía frío, además no había nada, simplemente estaba ella sentada sobre el frío suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre una pared de piedras bastante insoportable. Él se sentó frente a ella, mirándola fíjamente y ella le mantuvo la mirada.

-Para que veas lo gentil que soy con mis invitados, te explicaré donde estás. Tienes el privilegio de conocer una de las mazmorras más antiguas del mundo, estás en la fortaleza de la sombras. Supongo que si has estudiado alguna vez en tu vida sabrás a quién pertenecía todo esto y todo lo demás... Pero bueno, entrando en detalles, ¿sabes lo mejor de esta mazmorra?-Lía guardo silencio, esperando a que el Uchiha terminase de hablar.-Lo mejor, es que absorve tu energía vital así que, como tus amiguitos no vengan a por ti pronto sé de alguien que va a morir aquí-Dedicó a Lía una gélida sonrisa, pero ella siguió sin cambiar su expresión, sin dejar que el la intimidase.-Pero aun así, para que veas lo bueno que soy... Te propongo un trato, si tú me dices donde os habéis escondido serás la única que podrá sobrevivir, en cambio, si no me lo cuentas, esperaré a que ellos vengan a por ti y les mataré aquí mismo. Además, cuando ellos lleguen tú te habrás consumido. Estoy siendo muy generoso, ¿qué opinas?

Lía, que le tenía a escasos centímetros, miró un segundo al suelo, lo que hizo pensar a Sasuke que ella aceptaría, pero entonces se empezó a escuchar la melodiosa risa de la morena y ella le volvió a clavar sus ojos azules.

-Por supuesto Uchiha, te lo contaré ahora mismo... Ay no, espera, que mi energía vital está tan gastada que no puedo ni pronunciar-Ella se burló en toda la cara de Sasuke, provocando la ira del chico. Él recortó la poca distancia que había entre los dos y la agarró con firmeza del cuello, se puso en pie y la levantó, haciendo presión y provocando que ella se fuera quedando sin aire poco a poco.

-Eres.. Un maldito...Cobarde-Dijo ella con enorme dificultad, no podía defenderse, no podía ordenarle, no podía hacer nada... Y se estaba ahogando.

Sasuke se molestó aun más y la empotró contra la pared, provocando un enorme destrozo en esta. Él mantuvo la presión en el cuello y ella ya no daba más de sí.

-¡Basta Sasuke! Ahora me toca a mí-Dijo su hermano mayor, que llevaba un buen rato observándoles. Itachi entró en la estancia, Sasuke soltó a Lía y ella se escurrió por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

-¿Os dejo solos?-Preguntó el Uchiha menor, su hermano asintió y les dejó.

Lía no estaba bien, el impacto contra la pared había hecho estragos considerables en ella y aun no conseguía recobrar el aliento, además, cuanto más cansada y en peor estado estaba, su energía vital flaqueaba.

-En realidad estás aquí por otra razón más, aparte de lo que mi hermano te ha contado. Gracias a mis fuentes, sé que posees una extraña habilidad desde pequeña, algo así como ordenar a las personas y elementos que hagan lo que tú quieras. ¿No es así?-Preguntó él, mirando a la chica casi con ansia.

-Por supuesto, y si pudiera emplearlo ahora contigo te puedo prometer que no estarías tan tranquilo-Dijo ella a duras penas, consiguiendo sentarse de nuevo con la espalda sobre la pared.

-Yo no soy Sasuke, yo te podría matar directamente y dejarme de contemplaciones-Dijo el Uchiha mayor, algo cansado.

-Pues hazlo, porque ni te voy a decir donde están mis amigos ni vas a poder conseguir nada de lo que te propones-Ella hablaba con lentitud, costaba demasiado articular las palabras.

Itachi suspiró resignado y decidió dejarla sola, para intentarlo más tarde.

Todos se habían reunido para desayunar, todos menos Lía, aunque pensaron que dormía. Estaban desanimados totalmente por lo de Ino, no tenían ganas de nada y mucho menos podían pensar en la misión, aunque era su deber.

Gaara miraba a la nada, no había dormido en toda la noche y no había dicho palabra desde que había sucedido aquello. Sus hermanos prefirieron no decirle nada, porque sabían que era lo peor, él necesitaba pensar y estar solo el mayor tiempo posible.

Por otra parte Tenten estaba preocupada por Neji, porque aunque sólo tenía que volver a la aldea y regresar, sabía que podía correr peligro durante el camino, quizás podían capturarle o cosas mucho peores, aunque confiaba en él y sabía que era fuerte.

Nadie parecía tener la determinación suficiente para hablar sobre algún tipo de plan ni sobre qué hacer a partir de ahora. Shikamaru estaba bastante afectado y Temari no sabía muy bien cómo ayudarlo, así que se limitó a quedarse a su lado.

Las chicas lo estaban pasando francamente mal, puesto que Ino era una de sus mejores amigas y su pérdida las había impactado totalmente. Se notaba en sus rostros que habían pasado la noche llorando, pero ahora intentaban mantener la compostura por el bien del grupo.

Realmente todos estaban mal, porque en este tiempo las relaciones entre todos habían mejorado muchísimo, y la pérdida de la rubia estaba causando un profundo vacío en ss amigos.

Terminaron de desayunar, al menos lo que habían querido comer algo, y finalmente Shino decidió dar el primer paso, porque tampoco se podían quedar sin hacer nada.

-Bueno... He llegado a la conclusión que ayer, cuando nos atacaron, vino un gran número de hombres. Eran demasiados para haber pensando en una emboscada tan rápidamente, por lo que supongo que llevarían muchísimo tiempo observándonos. Quizás nos siguieron desde el principio y alertaron a los demás, lo que me lleva a suponer que su base tiene que estar muy cerca de aquí-Finalizó él, ajustándose las oscuras gafas.

-Shino puede tener razón, tenemos que empezar a buscarla, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, no nos pueden descubrir. Además, hay que intentar a toda costa que no descubran nuestro escondite-Dijo Kiba utilizando un tono de voz algo más enérgico, con el fin de que sus amigos pensaran en otra cosa y así trabajar algo mejor.

-Yo podría usar el Byakugan, pero lo más probable es que lo hayan ocultado, aunque lo intentaré-Dijo Hinata en un susurro.

Decidieron dividirse en pequeños grupos para que la búsqueda se hiciera más sencilla, pero cuando estaban haciendo los mismos se dieron cuenta de que la ausencia de Lía empezaba a ser extraña.

-Oye, ¿habéis visto a mi hermana?-Preguntó Ryo a Akemi y Yami, ya que su "habitación" estaba cerca de la de Lía.

-La verdad es que nosotras no la hemos visto esta mañana, y ayer tampoco escuchamos mucho la verdad-Explicó Akemi algo extrañada.

-Ayer salió un momento pero no la escuché volver, y yo me dormí más tarde que Akemi-Dijo Yami, ahora también preocupada.

Tenten fue a buscarla, pero allí no había nadie, es más, ni había sacado las cosas de su mochila. Tenten volvió corriendo a donde estaban los demás y miró con pánico a Ryo.

-¡No está!-Gritó Tenten. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no entendían cómo podía haber pasado, ya que si hubieran entrado en la cueva aquella noche lo más posible es que estuvieran todos muertos. Además, habían dejado claro que durante la noche no se podía salir a ninguna parte, por seguridad.

Tenten empezó a llorar por la presión y lo peor de todo es que Neji no estaba ahí para apoyarla. ¿Y sí también habían matado a Lía? Ella no podría soportar otra pérdida más, y mucho menos la de su prima.

Por otra parte, a Takeshi le invadió un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Seguramente Lía había salido de la cueva después de lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero en aquel momento él pensó que ella se había ido a su habitación, no que se había marchado en plena noche.

-Tenten... Ayer, por la noche, estuve con ella justo antes de irme a dormir y yo pensé que se iba a su cuarto, no se me pasó por la cabeza que se iba a marchar... Lo siento mucho-Dijo Takeshi, aunque ahora su mayor preocupación era encontrarla sana y salva.

Kiba y Hinata salieron de la cueva, para seguir el rastro de Lía, quizás podía estar cerca de ellos o simplemente podrían encontrar la dirección por la que se marchó o en este caso, se la llevaron.

Estuvieron un rato sin éxito, hasta que Akamaru ladró e inmediatamente los dos aparecieron donde estaba el animal. Kiba se arrodilló y pudo comprobar que había una mancha de sangre (por el golpe en la cabeza).

-Parece ser que la atacaron esta noche... Porque la sangre está relativamente reciente-Dijo Kiba preocupado, él y Akamaru intentaron seguir el rastro de la chica y Hinata fue a avisar a los demás.

-Tenten, Ryo, hemos encontrado una mancha de sangre, han tenido que llevársela ellos-Hinata se sentía mal por la situación, era demasiado para todos, primero Ino y ahora Lía. Era todo demasiado injusto.

Tenten se abrazó a Ryo, tanto el uno como el otro los estaban pasando realmente mal porque esperaban que pasara lo peor. Pero nadie iba a perder un minuto más lamentándose por lo que podría ocurrir, tenían que evitar cualquier desgracia y la única manera era encontrarla y luchar.

Lía tenía mucho frío y un intenso dolor recorría su cuerpo, además estaba terriblemente agotada. Sabía que sus posibilidades de escapar por sí misma eran totalmente nulas, y ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Había estado haciendo ciertos cálculos sobre cuánto tiempo podría aguantar con vida, y había llegado a la conclusión de que, como máximo, hasta el amanecer. La puerta de la estancia volvió a abrirse y esta vez una luz cegadora invadió la habitación.

-¿Has decidido algo sobre lo que vas a hacer? Porque te recuerdo que se te está acabando el tiempo-Dijo Sasuke en un tono totalmente frío.

Lía se quedó callada, no tenía intenciones de contestarle ni siquiera. Prefería no gastar energía en ello.

-¡Contesta maldita sea!-Gritó enfurecido, pero ella siguió indiferente.

Sasuke la propinó una tremenda patada en la cara, al estar tumbada, rodó por el suelo varios metros. Ella tembló de dolor pero ni siquiera se quejó, no tenía intenciones de darle el gusto al Uchiha.

Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaba Lía y la levantó del suelo, para que ella le mirase a los ojos. Sasuke sonrió al comprobar el estado del rostro de la morena, que estaba totalmente demacrado por el fuerte golpe.

-¿Nos vas a decir al menos cómo ejecutas tu técnica?-Preguntó él, pero ella no dijo nada y clavó la vista en el suelo, intentando no cerrar los ojos. A pesar de su debilidad no quería flaquear delante de él.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, no servía de nada golpearla ni decirla cualquier cosa, al final tendría que matarla.

Lía pensó rápido, la puerta de la estancia estaba abierta pero estaba en clara desventaja con Sasuke, aunque al menos tenía una mínima posibilidad. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y le clavó sus dos ojos azules, después sacó las fuerzas de algun lugar y le propinó un cabezazo con todas sus ganas, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera incosciente. Lía cayó sobre él y sonrió al comprobar que portaba un kunai afilado. Ella consiguió desatarse las manos y los pies, le quitó un manojo de llaves y un par de kunais. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse sus fuerzas se vinieron a bajo y se volvió a caer sobre el Uchiha.

-No puedo fallar ahora-Susurró para sí misma, y se levantó a duras penas. Salió de la estancia y vio unas escaleras al final del pasillo, así que no dudó en subir. La costó mucho trabajo y algunas paradas, pero al final llegó arriba. Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y ella practicamente saltó para ponerse detrás y no ser vista.

Itachi ni se inmutó de que ella estaba ahí y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, en busca de su hermano, ya que tardaba demasiado tiempo.

Lía traspasó la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ruido, por si acaso había algo por ahí arriba. Se dio cuenta de que era un sitio muy antiguo y todo estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas. No sabía muy bien dónde estaba, y sobre todo necesitaba encontrar la puerta o al menos una ventana que diese al exterior. Se quedó parada sin saber qué dirección tomar, pero al escuchar el rugido de Sasuke se movió con toda la rapidez que pudo, porque sabía que si la encontraban, estaba muerta.

Ryo había preferido ir solo en su busca, aunque Akina se había empeñado en acompañarlo. Caminaban los dos en silencio, cosa que normalmente compartían a no ser que estuvieran discutiendo.

Akina se sentía mal por la situación, no quería que él estuviera mal y por otra parte, a pesar de que seguía pensando que Lía era una maleducada, la había tomado algo de cariño.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que la encontraremos-Dijo Akina, rompiendo el silencio.

Ryo se paró y miró a Akina desconcertado, sabía que no tenía la culpa de lo que la había pasado a su hermana, pero no quería escuchar precisamente eso.

-¿Y si no la encontramos? Sabes que las posibilidades de encontrarla son muy bajas, seguro que la han matado o cualquier cosa-Dijo el totalmente desanimado.

Akina le agarró el brazo y no le dijo nada, porque no quería estropearlo más. Siguieron en su búsqueda sin decir nada.

Kiba, Shino y Takeshi habían encontrado el rastro de Sasuke hacía bastante tiempo, y lo estaban siguiendo. Llevaban ya casi 3 km recorridos y aun podían ver por el camino que seguían pequeñas manchas de sangre, por lo que estaba claro que había pasado por ahí. Shino iba delante, porque estaba reconociendo el terreno por si acaso era una trampa.

Kiba y Takeshi iban algo más atrás. Kiba miraba a su amigo de reojo porque no decía ni una sola palabra.

-Seguro que aparece sana y salva, ya sabes cómo es, Lía es muy fuerte-Kiba intentó animarle porque sabía que él lo estaba pasando mal.

-Te juro que si la ha pasado algo no me lo voy a perdonar en la vida-Soltó él, enfadado consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No es por tu culpa-Dijo Kiba extrañado, no entendía esa reacción por parte de Takeshi.

-Si yo no hubiera sido un cobarde ella no se habría marchado, y quizás no la puedo volver a ver y no sé... Es injusto-Suspiró y entonces se fijó en que Shino se había quedado parado.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Kiba. Shino se quedó en silencio y levantó la vista del suelo. Después señaló hacia la derecha. A lo lejos se podía ver una verja que estaba en mal estado.

-Creo que hemos dado con su base-Dijo Shino en voz baja, avanzando lentamente.

-Kiba, ve a avisar a los demás, que vengan rápido-Takeshi estaba nervioso, todo tenía que salir bien.

Kiba desapareció entre los árboles montando en Akamaru, marchándose a toda velocidad.

Los dos chicos avanzaron sin hacer ruido, por si acaso había alguien que los observaba. Entonces Shino cayó en la cuenta de donde estaban, y de lo difícil que sería todo a partir de ese momento.

Neji llevaba casi todo el día sin parar, llevando a Ino. Estaba tan sumamente concentrado en llegar a la aldea que no se había percatado de que el cuerpo de la rubia ni siquiera se había enfriado. Decidió parar a descansar un rato, y de paso reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía mal por Ino, ya que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y se podría decir que, eran amigos. También sabía que el hecho de volver solo a la aldea le suponía un gran riesgo, y lo peor es que Tenten se había quedado allí. Él sabía que no estaba sola, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento.

Neji cerró los ojos, escuchando el silencio de aquel bosque que parecía ser interminable, sólo escuchaba su respiración y el ruido de los pájaros pero, entonces, lo escuchó. Era un débil sonido, prácticamente insignificante, pero que estaba ahí. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, y entonces observó que el pecho de Ino subía y bajaba con extrema lentitud, estaba respirando.

Sin pensarlo cogió a Ino, y dio media vuelta, en busca de la ayuda de Sakura.

Kiba había avisado a los demás, pero obviamente los que habían estado heridos el día anterior se habían quedado en la cueva, sólo por precaución. Sakura había decidido quedarse también por si tenía que atenderles.

El resto fue a toda velocidad hasta el punto indicado, sin preocuparse ya de llamar la atención o no, no podían sufrir otra baja. Tenten iba a la par con Hinata, ya que necesitaba a su amiga, ya que esta inspiraba tranquilidad.

Kankuro, Gaara y Ryo iban juntos, aunque Kankuro intentaba vigilar a los dos, ya que la rabia les comía por dentro. Por una parte Gaara quería acabar con Sasuke y, por la otra, Ryo deseaba encontrarle y esperaba que no hubiese hecho nada su hermana, porque tenía intenciones de hacerle pagar.

Hei y Jiro iban juntos, porque las chicas por norma general en estos momentos parecían querer estar solas. A ellos también les inquietaba la situación, pero tampoco tenían demasiado trato con Lía y la muerte de Ino la sentían, claro está, pero amigos en todo el sentido de la palabra, no habían llegado a ser, aunque claro está que iban a volcarse al máximo en la misión.

Akemi y Yami se sentían mal por no poder ayudar como las gustaría, veían que Tenten estaba destrozada pero por muchas palabras de apoyo que dijeran, nada sería suficiente. Además estaban afectadas por Lía, ya que en este tiempo se habían hecho buenas amigas y se contaban practicamente todo, se desplazaban sin decir una palabra, por miedo a sentirse peor.

Shikamaru iba junto con Temari y Naruto. No podían dejar a Naruto solo, estaba descontrolado y enfadado, y quería pagarlo con Sasuke a toda costa. Shikamaru siempre había sabido relajar a Naruto, por eso quería tenerlo cerca. Por otra parte, Temari no se aparta de Shikamaru, porque tenía miedo de perderle en la misión después de todo lo que estaban pasando. Naruto no paraba de hablar y decir cosas que debía callar, pero Temari y Shikamaru preferían callar y dejarle desahogarse.

Koichi, Hikari y Kaoru comentaban por lo bajo, para no poner las cosas peor. Estaban asustadas, y sentían como la base estaba cada vez más cerca. No sabían si saldrían de esta, y además, segun lo que escuchaban a los que más sabían de la misión, tenían pocas posibilidades. Las tres amigas iban muy juntas y no dejaban de mirar a varias direcciones, por si acaso les atacaban antes de poder llegar a algun lugar.

Kiba iba delante del todo, guiando a sus amigos. Himeko iba con él, pero ella estaba triste porque el temor de no ver a su hermana pequeña nunca más era algo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Kiba susurraba palabras de apoyo que al menos conseguían relajar a su chica, pero ella seguía dándole vueltas.

Por fin Kiba se paró, y señaló las verjas.

-Es ahí chicos-Susurró, y buscó con la mirada algun indicio de que Shino y Takeshi estuvieran ahí, pero tampoco estaban.

-¿Dónde se han metido?-Preguntó Naruto alterado.

-No lo sé, tengo que entrar a buscarles-Dijo Kiba con decisión, pero Himeko le agarró del brazo impidiéndole que andara.

-Es muy arriesgado, yo también quiero entrar Kiba, pero hay que esperar un poco más-Susurró Tenten. Hinata abrazó a su amiga por los hombros.

Entonces Shino y Takeshi aparecieron, suspirando aliviados por ver a los demás.

-Mis insectos me han comunicado que dentro habrá unos 100, y que sí que la tienen, pero que ha debido de escapar. Aunque no ha salido de la fortaleza, tenemos poco tiempo, porque como la encuentren la van a matar-Explicó Shino, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡VAMOS PERO YA!-Gritó Naruto, y echó a correr seguido de los demás.

Lía sentía que no tenía fuerzas, no podía seguir corriendo por los interminables pasillos de aquel sitio. Sabía que estaba perdida totalmente, no podía pelear, estaba dolorida y aun no sabía cómo conseguía mantenerse en pie. Llegó a un tramo que estaba totalmente oscuro, pero ella siguió caminando, hasta que el pasillo se iluminó y unos ojos rojos llenos de ira se clavaron en ella.

-Te encontré-Susurró la voz del Uchiha menor.

Lía le miró con pánico y retrocedió, pero dio un traspies y cayó al suelo. Sasuke se acercó a ella con lentitud, lleno de ira. Lía retrocedía como podía, ahora sí que estaba asustada.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a poder huir de mi estando encerrada? Eres una completa idiota, pero más idiota fui yo antes. Ahora vas a pagarlo caro-Terminó de hablar y una tétrica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Y entonces un grito se escuchó por toda la fortaleza, dejando claro que algo muy malo había pasado.

Todos habían escuchado el grito a la perfección, sonaba algo lejos, pero todos sabían de quién provenía y lo que podía haber pasado. Ryo y Tenten intentaron zafarse de sus oponentes, pero era imposible. Takeshi si pudo hacerlo, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas escaleras arriba. No escuchó nada más...¿Izquierda, derecha, seguir subiendo? ¿Qué podría hacer? Pero entonces escuchó un ruido sordo, había sido un golpe. Subió un piso más y vio dos puertas, corrió por la que estaba abierta, era un pasillo interminable... Y entonces, lo vio.

Takeshi se estremeció al verla, estaba totalmente destrozada. Tenía el pelo sobre la cara, revuelto, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba cubierta de sangre por todos los lados y no parecía respirar. Supuso que la causa de aquel grito fue el puñal que tenía clavado en medio del estómago, estaba hundido totalmente y no paraba de sangrar.

Él no podía apartar la vista de ella, estaba confundido, tenía miedo, y sobre todo sentía rabia y sed de venganza.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Sasuke cara a cara, ya no le importaba nada, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder.

El color de sus ojos cambió totalmente, ahora eran de color zafiro. Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo, incluso daba más temor que el de Sasuke.

-Te voy a matar-Susurró con seguridad, provocando una sonrisa por parte del Uchiha.

-Es una lástima que haya tenido que acabar con ella así, pero no te preocupes, que dentro de unos minutos está claro que te vas a reunir con ella-Tensó su mandíbula al comprobar que el otro se había enfurecido aun más, y no parecía precisamente débil.

Takeshi empuñó su espada, quería matarle así. Pero el Uchiha ni se inmutó, tan solo descruzó sus brazos.

-Yo también necesito una de esas, sino no sería una pelea justa. Aunque supongo que con esto me servirá-Y dicho esto sacó a sangre fría el enorme puñal que le había clavado a Lía, provocando que la sangre saliese con más fuerza.

Takeshi se volvió totalmente loco, no tenía tiempo, si estaba viva y se alargaba podría perderla. Clavó sus ojos en el puñal ensangrentado de su oponente y empezarón a pelear. El Uchiha no era muy bueno, pero tenía una gran agilidad. Takeshi le había hecho varios cortes superficiales, no fallaba nunca, pero quería atraversarle. Le fue acorralando a la pared, no podía parar, sentía la necesidad de acabar con él. Sasuke empezó a comprender que no le estaban saliendo las cosas como deseaba. Quedó contra la pared, sin escapatoria, Takeshi estaba frente a él y con un golpe seco de su espada lanzó el inservible puñal a la distancia, dejando desarmado al Uchiha. Cuando el otro iba a atacar, no perdió un segundo y le rebanó el cuello, sin piedad. Sasuke se escurrió por la pared con la mirada estraviada y finalmente cerró los ojos.

Takeshi limpió su espada y rapidamente fue a donde Lía se encontraba. Estaba viva, pero no tenía tiempo, había aguantado demasiado. Tapó su heridad como pudo para que no perdiera más sangre y la levantó, después salió disparado a donde estaban los demás.

Atravesó a todos, escuchó la voz de Tenten a lo lejos pero no se paró, necesitaba a Sakura.

Neji llegó hasta la cueva y en el camino Ino se había recuperado, por si sola. Ino no había muerto, simplemente todo había sido fruto de una ilusión. Sasuke supuso que se desharían del cadaver antes de pensar que estaba viva, pero se equivocó.

Neji entró en la cueva, era una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fue el al ver a los pocos que estaban ahí.

-Menos mal que has vuelto-Dijo Sakura aliviada de ver a su amigo en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó él, extrañado.

-Se llevaron a Lía... Llevan mucho tiempo fuera y aun no tengo noticias de ellos, espero que no les haya ocurrido nada, no podría.. -Pero ella tragó saliva y se aguantó las lágrimas.

Sakura bajó la mirada pensando en la rubia, aun no se creía que su mejor amiga nunca volvería.

-Levanta esa frentezota ¿no?-Ino entró en la cueva y lo dijo con su tono de siempre, aunque también estaba apunto de llorar.

Sakura se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquella voz, levantó la vista y sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrazarla, aunque no supiera que estaba ocurriendo. Quizás estaba totalmente loca o... Incluso podría ser real.

Ino la abrazó con fuerza, pero Sakura se separó para verla.

-¿Có...cómo es que.. tú... ?-Preguntó impresionada la pelirrosa, mirando a su amiga sin dar crédito.

-Todo fue una maldita ilusión, menos mal que Neji se dio cuenta-Dijo sonriente. Buscó con la mirada a Gaara pero supuso que estaba con los demás.

-Ino-cerda, que sepas que me has dado el susto de mi vida-Se quejó, pero la volvió a abrazar.

-Yo también te he echado de menos.-Susurró con una amplia sonrisa, y después se fue a saludar a los demás.

Takeshi irrumpió en la cueva, totalmente exhausto, pero al menos había llegado.

-¡Sakura por favor!-Gritó fuera de sí.

La pelirrosa apareció a toda velocidad junto con Neji e Ino. Los otros se fueron acercando poco a poco a ver lo que pasaba. La dejaron en el suelo y Sakura e Ino se pusieron rapidamente a atenderla.

Takeshi miraba a Ino sin entender nada, se apoyó en la pared para recobrar el aliento, aunque no apartó la vista de Lía ni un solo segundo.

Los demás preferían no decir nada, solo miraban, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Todos volvían hacia la cueva, a toda velocidad y además con Itachi Uchiha incosciente, le tendrían como recluso, para que les contara todo lo que sabían acerca del clan. Tenten iba a la cabeza junto con Ryo, tomando clara ventaja de los demás.

Tenten entró en la cueva y al primero que vio fue a Neji, que la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, se va a poner bien, no te preocupes-Susurró en su oído. Tenten empezó a llorar debido a la emoción y a la presión que sentía, pero al levantar la vista del hombro de su novio, pudo ver a Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los gritos, los abrazos, las explicaciones dieron paso y cada uno se centró en lo que le interesaba.

La felicidad, por así denominarlo, reinó en aquella oscura cueva.

Ino al fin pudo respirar un poco después de tanto abrazo. Se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando se estaba desabotonando su camiseta Gaara entró sin pensarlo y la besó en los labios.

-El hecho de perderte me ha hecho pensar en cuanto te quiero-Dijo él separándose de los labios de la rubia por un segundo, para después volverlos a besar con necesidad.

Ino le correspondió con entusiasmo, sin entender del todo el comportamiento del pelirrojo, ya que él nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ella, tan solo con Koichi.

La rubia se separó bruscamente y le miró algo raro.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con la chica del pelo azul? ¿No estás con ella?-Preguntó Ino, porque tampoco quería ser la causante de que Koichi lo pasara mal.

-No tenemos nada, solo somos amigos, nada más-Aseguró el pelirrojo. Él si que había sentido cosas por Koichi y claro está que en el fondo de su corazón las seguía sintiendo, pero el hecho de casi perder a Ino, el sentimiento de culpabilidad y otra serie de factores le nublaban lo que realmente quería, y ahora solo podía pensar en la rubia.

Ino, aunque algo insegura, decidió volver a besarle, ya que era lo que realmente deseaba.

Sakura e Ino habían hecho un buen trabajo respecto a Lía. La herida del estómago había sanado bien, las heridas superficiales podrían curarse poco a poco y respecto a las secuelas de la patada en la cara, habían sanado su nariz, ya que tenía una pequeña fractura en el tabique nasal. La morena descansaba por fin tranquila, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, aunque estaba consciente.

-¿Se puede?-Dijo una voz fuera de la estancia.

-Claro...Pasa-Susurró ella, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Takeshi entró decidido, o al menos algo más decidido que la última vez que habló con ella.

Lía se incorporó despacio y abrió los ojos, cosa que él se alegró mucho de ver.

-Gracias por haberme salvado... Ya no te debo nada, estamos empate-Dijo ella para romper el silencio

Takeshi solo asintió, la timidez le volvió a invadir de nuevo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Te acuerdas del otro día? ¿Cuando te dije que no sabría qué hacer sin ti?-Preguntó él, inseguro.

-Claro que me acuerdo-Dijo ella mirándole con total atención.

-Pues hoy mi teoría se ha confirmado, sin ti no sabría hacer absolutamente nada, porque te necesito-Lo dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, provocando una sonrisa por parte de la morena.

Él la miro por un momento, debatiendo si besarla o no, pero antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa los labios de ella estaban sobre los de él y simplemente, se dejó llevar.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo :D ojalá os haya gustado, y nada, ya me pongo con el siguiente!. Mmmm diría algo del siguiente capítulo, pero es que no tengo nada pensado D: lo siento xDD


	10. Información

**Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Tanto, pero tanto.**

**Y bueno, si alguien lee esto de los antiguos lectores del fic... ¿Recordáis el accidente que sufrió mi primo? Pues desde entonces no he podido entrar aquí ni hacer nada, porque bueno... Al principio parecía que todo estaba bien pero no fue así.**

**La cuestión, y sé que tendría que dejar el fic de lado porque ha pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo, pero... Si alguien quiere que lo continúe, porque ahora sí que realmente se han solucionado mis problemas, yo lo haría gustosa porque la verdad es que la historia siempre me gustó mucho y tomé cariño a los personajes.**

**Así que simplemente era eso.**

**Gracias por la atención y mil pido disculpas. **


	11. Comprensión

_Muchísimas gracias otra vez por los comentarios y por querer que continúe la historia. La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión poder seguir con este proyecto porque realmente lo adoro. _

_Y bueno, aquí va el capítulo... ¡Espero que os guste!_

**_Capítulo 10: Comprensión._**

_4 meses después..._

**_Koichi, desde aquel día en el que Gaara e Ino habían empezado a salir, no había sido la misma. Ella aparentaba estar de buen humor, participaba en los planes del grupo... Pero su mirada no era la que un día fue. Por las noches, cuando la tranquilidad reinaba en la cueva, ella lloraba silenciosamente. Había llegado a estar totalmente enamorada de Gaara e incluso habría dado todo por él, porque allí donde todos veían a un tipo frío y raro, ella veía a un incomprendido con un encanto especial._**

**_Ella, antes de que pasara todo eso con Ino, creía que el pelirrojo sentía lo mismo por ella y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de demostrárselo. Ellos nunca pudieron dar el paso, quizás por miedo o tal vez por vergüenza, pero nunca se atrevieron. Prefirieron mantener la amistad que a ojos de todos era otra cosa. Pero, desde aquel día, la "amistad" se consumió y se hizo cenizas, y prácticamente no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra por miedo._**

**_Gaara estaba con Ino, a muerte. Pero no era por amor, ni por amistad, ni por simple cariño... Era por deber, por protección. Él no quería hacerla más daño, y se atormentaba cada día con que ella realmente hubiese muerto por su culpa. La rubia desde que habían vuelto estaba feliz y no sospechaba ya de que él pensaba en Koichi, aunque estaba muy equivocada. Gaara, cuando estaba con Ino, intentaba con todas sus ganas que ella estuviese bien, contenta, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sentía un vacío enorme. _**

**_Durante las comidas o cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, la tensión era algo que se palpaba en el ambiente, pero nadie comentaba nada, porque todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado y sentían pena, pero no podían hacer nada por ellos. _**

**_Una noche en la que hacía un calor insoportable, Gaara decidió salir a caminar un poco, por lo menos a respirar aire. Era noche cerrada y no había ni una sola estrella, por lo que estaba muy oscuro. Caminó sin prisa, pensativo, intentando ordenar sus ideas sin éxito. Entonces escuchó un ruido y se puso en tensión, pero entonces supo de qué se trataba y sobre todo, de quién se trataba. _**

**_Se acercó sigiloso gracias a su arena, y ella no notó su presencia. Koichi lloraba amargamente, estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas mirando al cielo. El pelirrojo no lo pudo soportar más y se acercó por detrás. _**

**_-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-Preguntó él con tono frío, intentando parecer lo que no era._**

**_-¿Hacer el qué?-Susurró ella limpiándose las lágrimas, no quería que nadie la viese llorar y muchísimo menos él._**

**_-Esto, simplemente. Si es por mí déjalo ya, porque no merece la pena derramar tus lágrimas por una persona sin escrúpulos como yo-Sentenció él con tono cortante, provocando que se le formase un fuerte nudo en la garganta._**

**_Koichi se levantó del suelo sin vacilar y le enfrentó con la mirada. Por primera vez, Gaara pudo ver odio en sus ojos, y eso le hizo estremecerse._**

**_-Una persona sin escrúpulos..-Repitió ella con cierto sarcasmo-¿Sabes? Cuando yo te conocí, mi mundo se puso patas arriba. Y el tuyo también, aunque eso no lo vas a reconocer nunca. Y los dos sabemos, que... Bueno, miento, yo sabía que te quería. Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta, pero todo ha sido por mi culpa, por pensar que eras diferente y sobre todo, fui una estúpida por pensar en que alguien como tú, podría sentir algo por alguien como yo. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que no hice caso a nadie, porque todos me dijeron y advirtieron que no te conocía, que tú no tenías sentimientos, pero yo... Me negué a pensarlo, por el simple hecho de que cuando estábamos juntos, haciendo cualquier cosa, se notaba a la legua que tú eras una persona y que tenías un corazón, y parecía que lo habías conseguido desenterrar gracias a mí.-Koichi tragó saliva y respiró profundo, ni siquiera se había parado un momento a mirar la expresión de Gaara-Pero ya eso no importa, porque todo ha sido falso y yo he sido una ilusa. Así que, tengo que disculparme por mi comportamiento y darte mi más sincera enhorabuena por estar con una chica tan fantástica como Ino. _**

**_Ella terminó de hablar y suspiró aliviada por haber dicho todo lo que pensaba. Levantó la vista y pudo ver la cara desencajada de Gaara, que no tenía palabras. Ella le estuvo mirando durante largos minutos, y él simplemente permanecía de pie, inmóvil, sin poder articular ni una sílaba. El pelirrojo se había bloqueado, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que tenía que decir algo._**

**_-Tú eres más consciente que nadie sobre lo que has dicho, y tú sabes de sobra que todo eso es verdad. Y lamento haber sido tan cobarde y no haber podido hacer nada, pero es que ya por mucho que quiera... No puedo.-El apretó los puños muerto de rabia, pero se intentó controlar. _**

**_Koichi reprimió las lágrimas que querían volver a salir y se comió el orgullo. _**

**_-Soy mas consciente que nadie, y tú eres también más consciente que nadie de lo mucho que te quiero-Ya está, lo había dicho, fue el remate para que Gaara se volviese un poco más loco de lo que estaba en esos últimos días._**

**_Los dos estaban callados, confundidos, deseando actuar. Pero no, Gaara no podía permitirse el lujo de hacer lo que quería, porque el debía estar con Ino, no podía hacerla sufrir más. _**

**_Pero entonces, cuando los dos estaban a punto de dar la situación por perdida y rendirse del todo, apareció quien menos tenía que aparecer: Ino._**

**_-He escuchado todo-Dijo la rubia tranquila, con una sonrisa en la cara._**

**_Los dos la miraron asustados y desconcertados, porque de toda la vida, Ino había sido una histérica. Ella se dirigió a Gaara sin dejar de sonreir y depositó un beso en su mejilla._**

**_-Haz lo que tienes que hacer, tú no me quieres y eso a la larga nos va a hacer daño a los dos. Así que, simplemente quiérela. Me conformo con que seamos amigos y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.-Ino, a pesar del dolor que sentía, se sintió muy orgullosa de ella misma y sobre todo contenta por haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Guiñó un ojo a la peliazul antes de irse y después volvió a la cueva._**

**_Koichi miró a Gaara asustada, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Pero Gaara lo entendió a la perfección y una dosis de valentía se apoderó de él, pero no fue a besarla, simplemente la abrazó como no había abrazado a nadie jamás. Se abrazaron con fuerza sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y cuando el abrazo se terminó, se fundieron en un beso._**

**_Sakura estaba triste desde hacía mucho tiempo y nadie sabía por qué, sólo Naruto. Desde la muerte de Sasuke, ella se había hundido. Todos pensaban que desde hacía tiempo lo tenía superado, que el Uchiha había pasado a la historia. Pero la pelirrosa nunca había podido olvidarlo porque todo el mundo sabe, que cuando quieres a una persona con todas tus fuerzas, no puedes olvidarte de ella por mucho que pese. _**

**_Cuando ella supo a ciencia cierta que él había muerto, y además en esas condiciones, sintió una presión en el pecho... Y llevaba con esa presión desde aquel día._**

**_Desde ese tiempo ella se había vuelto más reservada, muy poco habladora y sólo intervenía en lo fundamental para colaborar en la misión. Si no había nada que hacer se limitaba a pasarse las horas en su "habitación" o simplemente salía a dar largos paseos por el bosque ajena a todo el mundo. _**

**_Naruto, su mejor amigo, estaba bastante pendiente de ella porque sabía el problema y comprendía cómo se sentía. Sasuke fue su mejor amigo durante un tiempo, su hermano, y ese sentimiento le llevó siempre en el corazón... Pero, después de todas las atrocidades que había cometido y de su odio por todo el mundo que una vez le quiso, el sentimiento de amistad se rompió. Además, Naruto era muy fuerte y no se iba dejar aplacar porque una persona sin sentimientos hubiese muerto por una causa más que justificada. A pesar de eso, él lo entendía, y sabía que Sakura necesitaba su ayuda, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había pensado apoyarse en Hinata, pero no quería preocuparla porque era muy sensible y podría incluso ponerse mal. Él prefirió dejarlo como un objetivo suyo, tenía que sacar a su mejor amiga de ese pozo en el que se había sumido desde hacía tiempo, y pensó que la mejor opción sería hablando las cosas con ella, directamente._**

**_-Hey Sakura, ¿puedo pasar?-Preguntó el rubio algo cohibido, apoyándose en la pared._**

**_-Claro, no tienes que pedir permiso-Contestó ella como de forma automática, hablando en tono monótono y sin vida._**

**_Naruto la miró con preocupación y además, estaba muy frustrado, porque a él esas cosas no se le daban del todo bien, no sabía ponerse sentimental en esas ocasiones. Aún así, decidió comenzar de una vez._**

**_-Supongo que sabes para qué vengo...-Empezó diciendo él, y se sentó en frente de ella. _**

**_Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo, porque no se atrevía a enfrentarse con los ojos acusadores de Naruto._**

**_-Tienes que superarlo ya, por favor. Sabes lo que hizo Sasuke, todas las cosas malas, todo el daño que causó a tanta gente inocente... Sakura, no puedes querer a alguien que no tiene corazón, es imposible.-Naruto había hablado sin pensar, aunque cuando terminó supo que había sido demasiado duro con su amiga. _**

**_-Sé perfectamente todo lo que fue Sasuke, y también sé que tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero de todas maneras, no lo puedo remediar.-Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica, pero eso Naruto para suerte de ella, no lo pudo ver._**

**_-Pues tienes que hacerlo, porque aquí necesitamos que estés bien. Y ya no lo hagas por nosotros, tienes que hacerlo por ti misma. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que eres una chica super fuerte, y eso lo he comprobado yo como el que más. Así que por favor, olvídalo, sácatelo de la cabeza... Sabes que nosotros te vamos a ayudar a lo que necesites-Concluyó el rubio, satisfecho de sí mismo._**

**_Sakura le miró por primera vez, tenía los ojos enrrojecidos y una expresión que daba bastante pena. _**

**_-Gracias Naruto... De verdad, pero ahora déjame sola. Necesito pensar-Rogó ella, segura._**

**_Naruto la miró con cierta esperanza de que sus palabras hubieran servido para algo, aunque Sakura realmente no le había hecho demasiado caso porque ella estaba convencida de lo que sentía. _**

**_Akemi y Yami estaban más unidas que nunca, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas durante este tiempo y prácticamente se podría decir que eran inseparables. Y bueno, Jiro estaba ahí, como siempre, con Akemi a todas partes. Yami y él también habían hecho buenas migas, pero la chica sabía de sobra que él estaba por su amiga y quería ayudarles a los dos. _**

**_Tenía que hacer algo, en realidad nunca había hablado con Akemi del tema, porque sabía como era la forma de ser de la chica y ese tema conseguía sacarla los colores. _**

**_Jiro, por su parte, tampoco se ponía muy receptivo respecto al asunto. Aun así Yami decidió intervenir, pero ella prefirió hablar primero con Jiro porque era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo con su amiga, ya que ella la conocía de sobra y descubriría sus intenciones._**

**_Todo sucedió un día normal en el que Akemi se había marchado con Himeko a hacer una cosa y ellos dos se habían quedado solos. Hablaban de cosas banales hasta que ella, por fin, sacó el tema._**

**_-Oye... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?-Dijo Yami haciéndose la desentendida del tema._**

**_-Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-Aseguró él, sin llegar a imaginarse lo que le iba a soltar a continuación._**

**_-Tú y Akemi sois novios. ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Yami como si fuera una cosa natural. Ella se fijó en el cambio de cara de su amigo, que se puso rojo como un tomate y desvió la mirada al techo._**

**_-Nosotros no somos novios. Sólo somos amigos. ¿Por qué has pensado eso?-Preguntó inseguro, pensando en que podría ser pesado con Akemi o cualquier tipo de problema._**

**_-Porque siempre estáis juntos y os lleváis demasiado bien para ser amigos. Simplemente era curiosidad-Yami estaba llevando a cabo su plan y le estaba saliendo a la perfección._**

**_Pasaron unos segundos de absoluto silencio hasta que Jiro se decidió a hablar, dando el triunfo a Yami._**

**_-¿Tú crees que haríamos buena pareja?-Preguntó él algo dudoso e incluso un poco asustado. Nunca se había planteado hablar con alguien de ese tema que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba. Jiro estaba muy enamorado de Akemi desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero él nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso por miedo a perderla. _**

**_-Claro que haríais buena pareja. Es más, ella te quiere. Pero si uno de los dos no da el paso, entonces nunca podréis estar juntos. Mira, Gaara y Koichi ahora están bien... Vosotros podíais estar igual que ellos.-Yami aconsejó a su amigo y él se grabó los consejos de la chica en la cabeza, después empezó su lucha interna para ver qué podía hacer con Akemi y que saliera todo bien. _**

**_Yami y él estuvieron hablando sobre cómo hacerlo y finalmente Jiro decidió que todo sería como en una cita sorpresa, que prepararía con la ayuda de Yami._**

**_Hikari se ocupaba de Itachi, que seguía con ellos en la cueva. Él no hablaba nada, llevaba todo ese tiempo sin decir palabra. Hikari se pasaba horas delante de él, mirándole sin decir una sola palabra. _**

**_Por alguna extraña razón, y aunque ella sabía de sobra todo lo que el Uchiha había hecho durante su vida porque le conocía a la perfección, estaba encantada de pasarse las horas mirándole._**

**_Cierto día, ella pensó en que podría intentar hablar con él, no sobre la misión ni sobre su hermano, quería saber cosas de él. Se sentía como una víbora, porque parecía estar traicionando a todos. Pero la importó poco, tenía que hacerlo._**

**_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo ella interrumpiendo el juego de miradas. _**

**_Él se limitó a asentir, y ella se sorprendió un poco. _**

**_-¿Por qué quieres hacer el mal?-Preguntó Hikari escogiendo una pregunta muy interesante, tan interesante que sorprendió al mismísimo Itachi._**

**_El silencio reinó entre ellos unos minutos, y ella pareció resignada. _**

**_-¿Que por qué? Bueno, es sencillo, fácil. No es que quiera hacer el mal, simplemente me sale solo. Es un instinto natural que tengo. Y no es hacer el mal, es hacer cosas diferentes. Lo que tú ves como algo malo yo puedo verlo como algo bueno y viceversa._**

**_-Pero moralmente tú deberías saber que esas cosas están mal-Contestó ella, abriendo un claro debate entre los dos._**

**_-No tiene por qué. Míralo desde mi punto de vista, yo puedo matar a alguien que tú quieres y eso te puede parecer una barbaridad. Pero imagínate que tú matas a un aliado mío, eso desde mi perspectiva está mal-Itachi habló con total tranquilidad, sin saber por qué estaba hablando con una de las personas que le tenía retenido, aunque supuso que era porque echaba en falta hablar con alguien._**

**_-Bueno, visto de esa manera tienes razón. Pero si yo he matado a alguien o en su defecto le he hecho algo, ha sido porque esa persona no es inocente. En cambio tú, has hecho daño a personas que no habían hecho nada, ni malo ni bueno.-Ella siguió con sus argumentos, fija en sus ideas._**

**_-Todo el mundo hacemos cosas malas en esta vida...-Concluyó él la conversación, dejando pensar a Hikari. _**

**_Ella se levantó y se marchó a su habitación pensativa, dejando al Uchiha con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo._**

**_Los temores de Tenten se habían hecho realidad, Neji parecía estar en un planeta llamado Kaoru. _**

**_La castaña no lo soportaba más, él nunca pasaba tiempo con ella y sólo se veían alguna noche, donde conversaban de estupideces, al modo de ver de Tenten._**

**_Kaoru y Neji eran uña y carne, como se suele decir. Neji se había olvidado completamente de que tenía una novia llamada Tenten, y estaba centrado en la nueva chica que había aparecido en su vida. Los dos se complementaban muy bien y ella tenía una personalidad que a Neji le atraía demasiado, además le gustaba físicamente._**

**_Tenten siempre intentaba sacar el tema pero él siempre lo evitaba con excusas baratas que estropeaban más las cosas entre los dos. Neji, aparentemente, no se daba cuenta de la situación que se estaba formando a sus espaldas._**

**_Kaoru y él no habían llegado a hacer nada, ni un simple abrazo, pero la conexión que había entre ellos y la química eran demasiado fuertes, y eso lo veía todo el mundo. Pero él tampoco tenía intenciones de dejar a Tenten, el problema es que había descuidado tanto la relación entre los dos que se había olvidado de por qué se había enamorado de la castaña._**

**_Pero Tenten llegó un día en que no pudo más y explotó, y eso sucedió el día de su aniversario, el día que cumplían 1 año juntos._**

**_Los dos habían hablado la noche anterior y decidieron cenar en el bosque, por la noche, bajo la luz de la luna. Tenten estaba entusiasmada porque cuando lo había hablado con él parecía contento, así que por lo menos la esperanza de salvar la relación se mantenía presente._**

**_Tenten se puso la mejor ropa que llevaba en su equipaje, que no era la más "divina", pero al menos la sentaba bien. Se soltó el pelo y se maquilló ligeramente para resaltar sus rasgos naturales. Además, preparó la cena y se encargó de que todo estuviera perfecto._**

**_Esperó media hora, una hora... Y nadie llegó. Pero cuando empezó a recoger todo escuchó los pasos apresurados de Neji y su paciencia se terminó del todo._**

**_-Perdóname Tenten... Se me pasó la hora-Empezó a disculparse el ojiperla, pero ella le cortó con un tono severo._**

**_-Estás perdonado Neji, estás todo lo perdonado que quieras, pero esto se terminó-Sentenció ella llena de ira._**

**_Él la miró sin comprender, esperando que se explicara o al menos le gritase algo._**

**_La castaña le miró con profundo odio, porque ni siquiera parecía estar afectado por lo que le acababa de decir, aun así decidió seguir hablando y al menos podría desahogarse._**

**_-Puedes irte con tu querida Kaoru, que sé que lo estás deseando. No tenías que seguir conmigo por obligación, cuando se deja de querer a alguien y se apaga la chispa no pasa nada, pero es mejor decirlo antes que hacer sufrir. Y tú me estás haciendo sufrir Neji, y me prometiste que no lo harías jamás. Y hace un año, justo hace un año, yo me sentí la chica más afortunada del mundo por estar al lado de la persona que quería pero... Un año después, me doy cuenta de que todos los esfuerzos que hice durante todo ese tiempo han sido en vano. Pero no te culpo, no es tu culpa sentir lo que sientes, quizás yo no te he dado o aportado lo suficiente, no sé cual ha sido el problema realmente. Pero ya no importa, vete con ella y sé feliz, y acuérdate de lo que te he dicho hoy.-Ella terminó de hablar e intentó tragar saliva para que el nudo que tenía en la garganta desapareciese, aunque no lo consiguió._**

**_Neji se dio cuenta del error que había cometido durante todo ese mes, dejando de lado a la chica que quería. Pero él también sabía que los ojos de Tenten habían sido sinceros y que estaba muy enfadada. Por mucho que intentase razonar con ella sobre la situación o que intentase disculparse, sería fatal. Así que decidió dejarla marchar e intentar hablar con ella al día siguiente._**

**_-Te he dicho que me sueltes imbécil-Refunfuñó ella de malas, provocando la risa por parte del chico._**

**_-Vamos, si sabes que te encanta-Contestó Ryo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dejó a Akina en el suelo._**

**_Él la miró con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, pero de forma seductora, provocando que la chica se derritiese por dentro aunque por fuera siguiera teniendo el aspecto gélido habitual._**

**_Y es que la relación que llevaban los dos era bastante...Inusual. Porque sí, se podría decir que llevaban practicamente una relación aunque no fuese algo oficial. Y es que ellos dos no eran la típica pareja, pero si se preocupaban el uno del otro y sobre todo, se atraían._**

**_Cuando uno de los dos estaba mal, inexplicablemente aparecía el otro y se limitaba a mirar, escuchar y ayudar. Era algo muy simple pero que a la vez significaba mucho para ellos. _**

**_Pero lo más "grave", era la atracción. Akina no podía resistirse a esa actitud por parte de su compañero, que a la vez de pasota y galán podría resultar ser increiblemente sexy y encantadora. Y Ryo, por su parte, no podía soportar más de 10 minutos que Akina se pusiera difícil y respondona... Porque al final, las cosas terminaban como no debían terminar. _**

**_-Sabes que lo odio, pero como a ti te da igual lo que diga...-Dijo ella dando media vuelta y empezando a andar a su habitación._**

**_Él sonrió de lado y la siguió, y entonces ya estaba delante de ella impidiéndola el paso._**

**_-En realidad si que me da igual, porque como sé que te encanta-Él volvió a reír y ella bajó la mirada al suelo para que el no pudiera ver su sonrisa._**

**_-No es así-Susurró ella levantando la vista y clavándola en los ojos del chico._**

**_Poco a poco él se fue acercado y ella fue retrocediendo, hasta que acabó contra la pared._**

**_-¿Me acerco o me vas a pegar?-Preguntó él con el tono de voz bajo para no estropear la escena, aunque en parte lo que quería era desconcertarla. _**

**_-Eres un imbécil-Dijo ella molesta y con la cabeza alta, dispuesta a marcharse._**

**_Pero él fue más rápido y con un suave empujón la retuvo contra la pared y empezó a besar sus labios con necesidad, bajó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la pegó más contra él para mantener el contacto._**

**_Ella se olvidó de la pelea tonta que habían tenido y se centró en lo que interesaba de verdad. No se podía quedar atrás y dejar que el bobo de Ryo hiciese todo el trabajo. _**

**_Los dos, cuando estaban en ese "plan", intentaban superar al otro y en algunas ocasiones la situación acababa más caldeada que de costumbre._**

**_Ella agarró con fuerza el pelo del chico, obligándole a bajar ligeramente porque la diferencia de altura era considerable. Le hizo girar contra la pared de forma brusca provocando que él sonriera dentro del beso. _**

**_Estaban cada vez más "motivados", se habían olvidado practicamente de too lo que estaban haciendo antes cuando... Les interrumpieron._**

**_-Pero...¡Madre mía! Parecía que os estábais comiendo-Dijo Lee entre risas. Los dos le miraron atónitos y sus instintos asesinos se dispararon de forma vertiginosa._**

**_-¿Tú eres tonto?-Gritó Akina a punto de lanzarse sobre el para darle una buena paliza._**

**_-Relajate mujer-Tranquilizó Ryo, que miraba cada vez peor a Lee._**

**_-¡Hey hey! No os enfadéis conmigo, que yo pasaba por aquí... Por un pasillo normal, y me he encontrado semejante escena.-Se defendió él, bajo las miradas acusadoras de ambos._**

**_-Lárgate ya-Se quejó Akina, intentando calmarse aunque le resultaba difícil, se enfadaba y alteraba con facilidad._**

**_-Oh si si señorita, ya me voy... Os dejo, bueno, haced lo que queráis-Se burló por última vez y se marchó a toda prisa para evitar golpes innecesarios._**

**_El silencio y el desconcierto reinó en el ambiente durante unos segundos hasta que Ryo tomó la palabra._**

**_-Bueno...¿Por dónde íbamos?-Preguntó con la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Akina, y juntos se metieron a la habitación del chico a continuar con sus "asuntos"._**

**_Kiba observaba como Himeko flotaba en el agua cristalina de su pequeña "charca privada". Era un lugar mágico que habían encontrado en uno de sus interminables paseos por los alrededores. Se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de la cueva y estaba escondido entre árboles y un montón de rocas gigantes. Incluso la luz que se proyectaba en él era especial aquella noche. Himeko se encontraba tumbada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y su pelo se movía al compás del agua. _**

**_El castaño miraba asombrado la belleza de la chica, entró al agua despacio para no echar a peder el momento. Se acercó casi apartando el agua con sus fuertes brazos y ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió el agua removerse._**

**_-¿Pretendes ahogarme?-Preguntó con un falso tono de miedo, que a él se le hizo bastante apetitoso._**

**_-Creo que me has descubierto-Dijo resignado, mostró una sonrisa traviesa y aprovechando su posición di un beso corto en los labios de la chica._**

**_-La verdad es que si me vas a ahogar así... No me importa en absoluto-Ella pasó a ser provocativa, incluso sacó los colores a Kiba._**

**_Himeko cambió de posición y apoyó ambos pies en el suelo, ya que hacía pie. Dio un paso para acortar la distacia entre ambos y pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico._**

**_-Queda tan poco para que volvamos a casa-Susurró ella con una dulce sonrisa acordándose de su pequeña hermana a la que echaba mucho de menos._**

**_-¿Tú crees que a Eriko le caeré bien?-Preguntó Kiba en tono burlón y ella tanteó donde estaba su pie para pisarlo con ganas._**

**_-¡Baka! ¡Pues claro que sí!-Exclamó ella y después se rio por lo bajo._**

**_-Pronto estarás con ella-Kiba habló con ternura para que ella simplemente se sintiera bien, él sabía de sobra lo mal que lo pasaba por su hermana pequeña y lo que menos quería era que su novia estuviera triste._**

**_Himeko le abrazó con ganas y él acarició su espalda con dos dedos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombre de la chica y pensó que quería quedarse así para toda la vida._**

**_Lía tenía que hacer esa noche la cena para todos porque había espantado al animal que iban a cazar a la hora de comer, y sí, lo había espantado porque Naruto había inflado los cachetes para hacerla reír y ella no lo había podido evitar. Por parte del resto recibió un "problemática" de Shikamaru, un "inmadura" de Akina y varios "baka" por parte de los demás._**

**_Suspiró resignada mientras cocinaba, porque además no se la daba nadie bien el asunto._**

**_"Podría envenenarlos, serán malditos... ¡Me dejan aquí sola con todo el trabajo!". Bufó por lo bajo pero luego volvió a su dinámica hiperactiva habitual mientras terminaba de cocinar la complicada cena. Canturreaba por lo bajo feliz de la vida hasta que la abrazaron por detrás._**

**_-Sabes de sobra que te odio. ¡Me abandonaste con todo esto!-Se quejó ella sabiendo perfectamente quién era. Se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._**

**_-Vamos... Kankuro no me dejo venir, sabes que no te quería dejar con todo el trabajo-Se intentó disculpar, aunque sabía que ella no estaba enfadada._**

**_-¡Excusas! Pues te serviré la comida el último, por malo-Ella se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos azules se volvieron cristalinos._**

**_Takeshi la miró horrorizado, sabía la maldita habilidad de su novia para hacer "como si lloraba", y el papel de dar pena era uno de los que mejor sabía interpretar la ojiazul. También sabía que era para hacerle sentir mal y reírse un poco, pero la expresión que ponía ella le enfermaba bastante._**

**_-No hagas eso... Por favor-Dijo él desviando la mirada y entonces ella se empezó a reír al comprobar que su "dramatismo" había funcionado._**

**_-Vale, entonces...Te serviré el penúltimo-Le sacó la lengua y él miró al techo pidiendo paciencia. Aunque la verdad, es que esa actitud le encantaba, era tan despreocupada, estaba siempre tan feliz...Realmente le resultaba perfecta._**

**_-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó la morena sacándole de sus pensamientos y el se limitó a sonreír._**

**_-Nada, simplemente en que eres un caso a parte-Explicó haciendo que ella se lo tomara a malas, porque no lo entendió. _**

**_Él rapidamente se dio cuenta de su error y sin previo aviso la atrapó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los suyos._**

**_-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó medio molesta por las palabras que él acababa de decir._**

**_-Pensaba que eres perfecta, pero cuando te enfadas ganas bastantes puntos-Razonó él mirándola a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. _**

**_Lía sonrió satisfecha y como respuesta le dio un beso rápido, aprovechó que Takeshi se había quedado ensimismado y entonces le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior, después se separó y se rio un poco._**

**_-Y ahora bájame, porque como se me queme la cena entregaré tu cabeza en lugar de la mía-Dijo burlona y él inmediatamente la soltó pensando en lo que podrían hacerle sus amigos._**

**_Temari, Shikamaru, Hei y Miyuki habían salido a media tarde para reconocer el terreno de la casa del "jefe" de la organización a la que perseguían. Él era la última persona que quedaba con vida, y si lograban atraparlo no podría formar un ejército y todo habría terminado. Sabían como era el aspecto del hombre, le habían estado acechando durante aquellos cuatro largos meses. También tenían claro que que se llamaba Masaru. _**

**_Temari y Miyuki se introdujeron en la casa de aquel hombre de aspecto bastante tétrico, se hicieron pasar por el servicio de la casa, que era practicamente como una fortaleza. _**

**_Masaru era un hombre poderoso y con muchísimo dinero, eso saltaba a la vista._**

**_Shikamaru y Hei esperaban fuera preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarles a las chicas._**

**_Ambas tardaron poco en adquirir la información que querían, ya que Masaru llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y no sabían cuándo regresaría._**

**_-Vendrá dentro de unos días para dar una de sus famosas fiestas, es nuestra última oportunidad ya que es una fiesta de despedida-Explicó Miyuki cuando llegó a donde estaban los chicos._**

**_-Vendrán muchas personas influyentes y con ideales parecidos a los suyos, así que quizás no solo tengamos que llevarnos a Masaru... Sino a unos cuántos más-Aportó Temari, con un cierto grado de preocupación por lo mal que pintaba la misión._**

**_Los cuatro se miraron y fueron a llevar toda la información al grupo, para idear un plan._**

**_-Y entonces simplemente tenemos que infiltrarnos-Concluyó Shino con voz cansada, llevaba una hora hablando sin parar sobre su plan. _**

**_Naruto dormía profundamente en el hombro de Hinata y se escucharon sus suaves ronquidos cuando al fin la voz de Shino se apagó. Lía empezó a reírse casi de forma descontrolada y Sakura le dio un tremendo capón a Naruto para que despertase._**

**_-¡Baka!-Gritó la pelirrosa al rubio, que se despertó de repente y miró a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados._**

**_-¡¿Qué hice Sakura? ¿Por qué me pegas?-Preguntó haciendo un puchero infantil que a Hinata le resultó realmente adorable._**

**_-Eres un imbécil, no te has enterado de nada-Refunfuñó Kiba con pesadez, mientras tapaba la boca de Lía para callar sus risas._**

**_-Yo...Yo te lo explicaré Na..Naruto-kun-Susurró Hinata con voz dulce, Naruto guiñó un ojo a la chica mientras se acariciaba la cabeza dolorida._**

**_Naruto se levantó a duras penas y tendió la mano a su novia, la chica le miró agradecida y juntos se fueron a su "maravillosa" habitación de la cueva._**

**_-Hina...Me tratan muy mal-Se quejó él con cara de niño bueno y ella se rió por lo bajo._**

**_-Te dormiste mientras Shino nos explicaba la última parte de la misión, es normal que te traten mal-Reprochó la ojiperla, aunque sin borrar la cálida sonrisa que tenía pintada en la cara._**

**_Hinata se puso seria de repente dando a entender que la cosa era complicada. _**

**_Ambos se sentaron y Naruto tomó una mano de la chica para acariciar suavemente su dorso mientras ella hablaba._**

**_-Como ya sabrás Masaru es el último que nos queda, él es la persona que organizó todo y aun sigue libre y se cree que no sabemos quién es. También es un hombre influyente y hace fiestas bastante a menudo, así que nosotros simplemente nos haremos pasar por invitados. Tenemos que conseguir dejarle con vida y llevarlo a Konoha sin levantar sospechas. Sabemos que su próxima fiesta será en una semana y será en su mansión que se encuentra más o menos a 30 kilómetros de aquí. Mañana abandonaremos la cueva para ir a una ciudad que hay cerca de aquí para comprar ropa adecuada para la fiesta y a ensayar nuestros papeles-Hinata concluyó y Naruto la miró sorprendida, la verdad es que era un plan brillante. _**

**_Naruto sonrió a su chica y acarició despacio su delicado brazo, haciendo que la piel de esta erizase. _**

**_-¿Te vas a comprar algo muy sexy para la fiesta?-Preguntó el rubio provocando que un fuerte sonrojo tiñera las pálidas mejillas de la ojiperla. _**

**_-No...No..Digas eso Naruto-kun-Susurró ella, toda la seguridad que había adquirido al explicar el último paso de la misión se había ido al garete en cuanto Naruto le dijo aquello._**

**_El rubio soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso fugaz a la chica, aumentando más el sonrojo de sus mejillas._**

**_-¿Por qué serás tan adorable?-Preguntó él, aunque fue casi más para sí mismo que para ella._**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué tal estuvo?_

_El próximo no creo tardar en subirlo, además ya tengo la mitad escrito._

_Muchas gracias por leerme. ¡Saluditos :3!_


End file.
